Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale
by Read my stuff 007
Summary: The Evans family has always been about breeding powerful psychics. Shortly after graduating Hogwarts Lily is made barren, so summons the Phoenix in order to ask her to help her have a child. The Potter family has always been about increasing their magical potential, made sterile. James Potter summons the spirit of Odin into his body.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 1**

Lily Potter strode across the grass, her long dark cloak bending the blades forward. A cool wind rushed across the plane, ruffling the edges of her hood. A cloud drifted past the moon. Pale moonlight caught her eyes and set them aglow like emeralds in the darkness.

She stopped between two standing stones, a tingle rushing through her body as she felt the ancient power radiating from them. Her gaze swept over the circle of standing stones, her Psionic power's picking up the voices of recent visitors and others far more ancient.

Her hand curled into a fist, this had to work. The Evans line couldn't end with her. She couldn't be the last of the most powerful psychics in Europe. Not because some jealous bitch didn't want her tainting ancient magical blood.

She stepped deeper into the circle, stopping at its center. Dropping cross-legged on the ground, she closed her eyes easily slipping into the trance her family had drilled into her head.

The Evans family had always been about breeding powerful psychics, ever since the progenitor of their line Nathaniel Evans discovered his gift.

A red aura blossomed around her body, lifting her hair into a wave of crimson behind her. Tendrils of power lashed out at the stones, stabbing into the center at the very top. Ancient rock splintered as white light burst to life within the standing rectangles that form the circle.

Crackling pale energy trailed down the tendrils snaking its way into Lily's body, her back arched, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as the emotional and mystical energy gathered in the site over a thousand years filled her body, and then she was elsewhere.

– **XX –**

Lily floated in the vastness of space, the pale blue of her spiritual form shining like a beacon in the darkness. A smile crinkled the smooth skin of her pale face, her pink lips turning upwards.

When she got the letter to Hogwarts, her parents were ecstatic, she was the most powerful telepath in the Evans family to be born yet magic could increase her power. They were hoping she would even ravel her cousin Jean Gray when she finished her training. If only they could see her now.

"Well this is a surprise, not many people go to all this trouble to get my attention."

Lily slowly turned.

Behind her floated a woman made of pure fire, her curvaceous form was the epitome of beauty, her eyes burned like supernovas, and her hair trailed behind her like a shooting star.

Ancient eyes stared at her, stripping her away and finding every secret she had within the blink of an eye.

"What is the spirit of the cousin of my one true vessel doing all the way out here?"

Despite herself jealousy flash through Lily. the Evans family had worked for over a century, breeding the most powerful psychics to get the Phoenix's attention, and her cousin was born with greater power by the luck of the draw.

She swallowed, "Lady Phoenix, I come before you to ask a boon."

The phoenix cocked her head to one side, a single eyebrow raised, "Oh."

"Magic is taken away my ability to have children. Every embryo I produce is dead."

"Why me? There are other options after all."

"I want to feel a life growing inside of me. I want my line to continue. My family told legends of your power. If anyone could help me it would be you."

Suddenly, a weight settled on Lilly, causing her to fold in on herself.

Beads of sweat ran down her face.

"It might have been a while since I've taken a human vessel, but I haven't forgotten your races lust for power. Why should I allow you to carry my essence in order to give birth to a child like the world is never seen before?"

"I'll admit my family has had a quest to breed the most powerful psychic in the history of mankind," she shook her head, "heck they even married me off to the Potter family, hoping his magical genes would enhance my own when it came to producing a child," a smile turned the corners of her lips, "luckily for me, I actually fell in love with the man."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I will admit part of the reason I came to you is because I want to see what would happen when the child was born, but like I said before I want to fill a life growing inside of me, I don't want the Evans line to end."

Phoenix stared at her. She had to admit, she too was curious what would happen if she went through with this endeavor. She had watched life be born in the universe, how mothers cradled their child with such love, or mourned so deeply when they were lost. Maybe this was her chance to experience that. Besides, maybe if she helped Lily Jean would be more perceptive when it was time to become her vessel.

Phoenix drifted closer, "Fine, I will help you. However, be warned there will be a price to pay. A child born from my energy will cut your life in half. He will be born from your womb, but in every way that matters, he will be mine.

Lily nodded, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips, "That's fine."

Phoenix raised her hand, her fingers curling in on one another, "Raise him well Lily Potter I will be watching." She poked Lily in the forehead.

Lily's back arched as fire traveled through her veins.

– **XX –**

James Potter carefully made his way down the rough stone steps of Potter Castle. He could feel the magic radiating from the stone against his skin like pins and needles.

Potter Castle once called Gryffindor Castle had been in his family for over a millennium. The castle contained some of the most powerful wards on earth, put in place by the family's founder Godric Gryffindor. He only hoped his many times great-grandfather could forgive him for what he was about to do.

After losing his mother in the fall of Atlantis, Godric Gryffindor, a fairy child charged his line with keeping their magic strong. Not through traditional inbreeding, but by breeding with other creatures of magic.

After the fall of Atlantis, Godric found like-minded people, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Together, they found at Hogwarts to give the survivors a safe place to go, and teach the children magic. Not everyone came to their safe haven, others scattered across the world, giving rise to the magical communities.

Most of the inhabitants of these communities either married others with magical potential, or married other magical beings. Either way the result was the same, it eventually gave rise to a race of people that could tap into the universal energies easier than others. The race was called the Homo Magi or children of magic by some.

James's hands curled into fists, his silver eyes glowing in the darkness. Now that legacy was in danger all because of one bitter man not being able to accept a woman's choice.

With a flick of his hand, torches in the darkness burst to life revealing a small circular room. Rectangular Norse runes created a small circle in the center of the room. Pale candles sat atop each rune their small flickering flames reflected in the large diamond in the circle's center.

The diamond was the hearth stone of Potter Castle. It contained the accumulation of over one thousand years' worth of magic.

"Ancestors please forgive me," he whispered, "I don't know what else to do. The seed in my loins is dead."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a silver pocket watch. Flipping the latch with his thumb, he checked the time.

According to ancient records, Odin should be entering the Odin sleep right about now. That is when he would be at his most vulnerable. Using the family magic, he should be able to pull Odin's spirit here, but this would leave the Hearthstone drained, and Potter Castle vulnerable for the first time since its creation.

He shook his head, he had to do this. He couldn't allow his line to end. Besides, with the power of Odin flowing through his veins, his child would be incredibly powerful, even if these unique circumstances changed it a bit.

He checked the watch again, he had to hurry. He had to get this done before Lily returned. He never told her what Snape did. Not only because he was her former friend, but also because what kind of man can't give his wife what she wants most.

Spreading his arms wide he closed his eyes, jumping slightly as he connected with the Hearthstone. He flexed his fingers as tendrils of blue energy crawled over them. "Father of thunder in a deep sleep, I summon you to come here and stand before me."

Tension built in the room causing beads of sweat to pop out on James's forehead, gluing his dark hair to his skin.

"Father of thunder in a deep sleep I Summing you to come here and stand before me."

The room shuddered and thunder rumbled in the distance, sending a mixture of fear and anticipation down his spine.

"Father of thunder in a deep sleep, I Summoned you to come here and stand before me."

Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the Castle.

Clenching his fist, he pushed his will forward.

"Father…" He began, but before he could finish.

Thunder shook the castle, a bolt of lightning slammed into the wards, cutting through them like butter. The roof above him exploded inwards, the force of the explosion sent him flying backwards.

He slammed into the far wall, stars exploding in his vision.

After a moment the stars cleared, but something warm and wet ran down the back of his neck. Ignoring it for now, he stared into the circle.

The crystal was gone in its place was the spectral form of a man. His single light blue eye locked on James, his long white beard resting against ornate armor that covered his broad stocky frame. He clenched a large hand ending in thick fingers.

James rose into the air.

"Why have you summoned me here, boy?"

"Lord Odin, I need your help. Magic has made my loins dead."

"What does that have to do with me? There are other alternatives to continuing your line."

"My family has a tradition that each new generation must increase the family magical potential."

"So you want me to what, lay with a mortal. Why would I…" He stopped, his head turned staring into the distance. He sensed her presence, the woman he loved, the woman that could never be tamed, Phoenix.

A portion of her was on earth, a small smile tugged at his lips. Oh these foolish mortals, this man's wife suffered from the same affliction. She also went to otherworldly help, giving him a chance to have the woman he couldn't get out of his mind since their first time together.

Raising his free hand, he snapped his spectral fingers.

The castle was restored to pristine condition.

"I will help you."

James's eyes widened.

"But, you must be my vessel for tonight. The Odin sleep makes it impossible for me to be here in person, and limits my power," this of course was a lie, but there was no way he was going to let this mortal have Phoenix.

James hands clenched into fists. Could he really allow another man to sleep with his wife, even if it was in his body? Maybe he should just tell her the truth. An image of his wife's heartbroken face appeared in his mind, he shook his head, he couldn't do that to her, family was as important to Lily as it was to him.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded his silver eyes hard, "Fine."

Odin's spirit rushed forward, and James knew no more.

– **XX –**

Lily Potter stood at the window of the Potter cottage in Godric's hollow, a glass of wine cradled in her hand. Today was supposed to be a joyous day. They had won rights for the European mutants in the magical community. It was now possible for them to hide in magical enclaves with wizarding society.

She glanced behind her, her eyes lingering on the playpen in the center of the room between two high backed chairs and an antique couch with a wave across the back. Her one-year-old son Harry stood, gazing at her with emerald eyes so much like her own.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and the scent of broom polish filled her nose.

"Do you think we did the right thing, contacting a god and a cosmic entity so we could have a child?"

Lily had confessed to James what happened with Bellatrix Black just before graduating Hogwarts. She thought he would be furious that she allowed the Phoenix, or at least a portion of it to possess her body temporarily. To her shock, he seemed relieved. Then he told her what he had done. They had agreed to never keep secrets from one another again.

Burying his nose in his wife's crimson hair, James breathed deep, inhaling the scent of roses and old parchment. "Our families have had traditions. We were living up to those traditions. Our son will be the most powerful of our two families."

Lily turned, "I don't want our son raised with our family traditions, I want him to marry for love, not because his wife is a powerful psychic, or because she has great magical power."

"It didn't work out so bad for us, but I see your point."

Lily leaned her head against James's chest. She had been sent to Hogwarts because of her magical potential in hopes that it would increase her Psionic abilities.

For years she was best friends with Severus Snape, until he fell in with the crowd that thought those that did not descend from magical bloodlines shouldn't be allowed to enter Hogwarts.

After that she inexplicably drifted towards James, who had recently lost his parents in an accident. It wasn't until her own parent's deaths that she learned that's what both their parents had been hoping for.

She shook her head, in the end it didn't matter. Severus ended up cursing James to be infertile, while Bellatrix Black cursed her never to be able to bear a child. It was only by otherworldly intervention that Harry existed now.

"They found Bellatrix today," James began, bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

"Oh?"

"She was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban."

"And Severus?"

James's face twisted into a scowl, "According to my colleagues in the magical law enforcement office, he has joined the hybridization movement."

"What's that?"

"It's a movement led by Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert believes that by breeding mutants and wizards together, we can create something more powerful."

Lily glanced at Harry, "He's not wrong." The boy in question raised his arms in the universal sign for wanting to be picked up. The young mother moved forward, a smile spreading across her lips.

Lifting Harry into her arms, she turned, "Do you think Harry is…"

Suddenly the door to their home exploded inward, sending wooden shrapnel flying into the far wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 2**

A figure stepped through the doorway, his polished dress shoes crushing the wood beneath his feet. White hair flashed in the light of the lamp sitting off to one side of the couch. His blue eyes locked on to the Potters, the mustache on his upper lip quivered as he smiled. "Hello Potters."

He stepped off the remains of the door. With a flick of his hand, the wooden pieces flew back into the frame, a solid whole once more. "Sorry about my abrupt entrants, but I didn't think you would be inviting me over for tea anytime soon."

James stared at the man, taking in his dark three-piece suit, "What are you doing here, Grindelwald?"

Grindelwald stopped a foot away from them shoving his hands into his pockets, "Right to business I see, I can respect that," he nodded towards Lily, "I'm here for the boy."

James glanced at Lily, his silver eyes glowing dimly, "Lily, take Harry upstairs, I'll handle this."

Turning on her heel, Lily tried to disappear, only to find she couldn't, causing her eyes to widen.

A smile split Grindelwald's pale rectangular face, "Sorry my dear, but I can't have you disappearing on me, not with my prize in your arms." He flicked his hand. Translucent blue energy grew up over the door, windows, and fireplace.

"He's not a prize," Lily spat with fire in her eyes, "he's my son."

Grindelwald nodded, "Indeed, he's also the future of the wizarding world, and," he cocked his head to the side, "a miracle child if I'm not mistaken."

Both Lily and James tensed, wondering how much Grindelwald knew.

Grindelwald waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "I'm not interested in how you got around the curse is on you. As a matter of fact I applaud your ingenuity. I'm only interested in the end result."

"Lily, go upstairs," James repeated.

"No," Grindelwald said thrusting out his hand, "stay." A white flash filled the room, Lily froze, her body outlined in pale light.

Harry slowly turned his head to stare at Grindelwald. Cocking his head to the side, he blinked. When he opened his eyes again, emerald green was replaced with orange fire. The spell on Lily shattered like glass.

The sudden loss of the spell made Grindelwald stumble back a step. His eyes locked on Harry, a grin spread across his face, "See, now that's what I'm talking about. Only a year old and already he's using powerful magic."

Lily brushed past Grindelwald, shooting up the stairs at his back.

Magic swirled around James, crackling in between his fingers.

Grindelwald straightened removing his hands from his pockets, "We don't have to do this you know. I would hate to have to kill people of your talent and pedigree."

James thrust his hand forward, a magical blast exploded off the shield that shimmered into existence in front of Grindelwald, "You want my son. There is no other choice."

Grindelwald released a breath, "So be it." He flicked his hand outward, silver fog shot from his sleeve, transforming into a silver chain that shot at James, the spike on the end aiming directly for his heart.

James spun, a whip of fire coming up in his left hand. His fire whip sliced the chain neatly in half, dispersing it back into silver mist.

Flicking his hands outward, the two overstuffed armchairs flopped forwards, transforming into large rhinos. With a bellow, they charged forward, their footsteps shaking the house. They angled their heads downward, the tips of the horns prepared to pierce Grindelwald's chest and stomach.

Grindelwald reached forward, snagging one of the beasts by its horn. With practiced ease he lifted it from the ground swinging it into its brother, smashing them both into kindling.

James's eyes widened.

"Your son's not the only one of his kind just the one with the greatest potential."

James flicked his hand, the splintered remains of his rhinos rose into the air, flying at Grindelwald in a wave of shattered wood.

Grindelwald walked forward, allowing the wooden shrapnel to bounce off his body. He reached forward, "Such a waste."

James's right hand shot up, clamping around the wrist of Grindelwald's outstretched arm. Drawing back his left arm, he drove his fist into Grindelwald's chest, gritting his teeth as it felt like his fist slammed into a brick wall.

With a flick of his wrist, Grindelwald broke James's hold.

James stumbled backwards, cradling his now purple fist.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I can absorb energy to strengthen my body."

Grindelwald thrust his fist forward.

James spun out of the way, Grindelwald's fist sinking into the wall where he had been. Thrusting his free hand outward, Grindelwald floated into the air veins bulging out against his skin. A dark smile spread across James's face as red seeped into his eyes, "You're not the only one with tricks."

Blood squeezed itself out of Grindelwald's pores and floated through the air towards James.

James held out his tongue, letting the crimson liquid fall onto it. Within moments, his hand was healed. Blue bolts of electricity danced across his fingers as he raised it, "You should've never come here."

A sudden crack caused him to spin around. Just in time for a silver blade to pierce his heart. He fell to his knees, Grindelwald falling to the ground with a loud thump behind him. He stared into a pair of half-moon spectacles, the blue eyes behind them filled with sadness.

Albus Dumbledore knelt above his former student, ignoring the blood soaking into his crimson robes, his long white beard brushing his former pupil's cheek.

"I'm sorry my boy," he whispered into his ear, "but I know the history of your son, I sensed the magic you and Lilly invoked a year ago. I know your son's true potential. When trained properly, he can bring back dear Ariana, and I can make up for the mistakes I made in my younger years."

"Don't forget ushering in a golden age for our people," Grindelwald said rising to his feet.

Dumbledore nodded, pushing himself to his feet, "Let's just get this done."

Grindelwald inclined his head. He moved forward, smearing James's blood across the dark hardwood floors.

Dumbledore winced at the callous move.

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, he let his eyes trail the pictures lining the wall of the staircase, the Potters wedding photo, with both of them smiling brightly, pictures of their parents standing behind them proudly, and a photo of Lily cradling a baby Harry swaddled in a light blue blanket.

So much life and he was about to destroy it. Was he doing the right thing? He shook his head. He couldn't think that way. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. The boy could usher in a new age for their people, and most importantly bring back his dear Ariana.

Grindelwald glanced at him from halfway up the stairs, his shadow blocking out the other photos, "Are you coming?"

Slipping a bony hand into his robes, Dumbledore withdrew a knobby wand. Tightening his grip on it, he followed Grindelwald up the stairs, thankful for the white rug that muffled their footsteps.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Dumbledore peered over Grindelwald's shoulder, his eyes locked on the door at the end of the hall. A shadow moved beneath it.

Together they moved on, ignoring the closed doors on either side of them.

Halfway down the hall, they paused, a feeling of foreboding settling on their shoulders.

Grindelwald glanced back, one blue eye locking with Dumbledore's, "Careful something…"

Suddenly a snake burst out of the bedroom door off to their left coiling its way around Grindelwald, its upper body flared outward, revealing itself to be a cobra.

Gellert! Dumbledore yelled raising his wand.

Emerald green energy spikes exploded from the door at the end of the hallway.

Grindelwald twisted in an effort to get free of the serpent, inadvertently dodging the spikes.

Two flew by on either side of Dumbledore, the third knocked his hat from his head and a forth clipped him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor blood leaking from a quarter sized hole beside his collarbone.

"Albus!" Grindelwald screamed an aura of light blue outlining his body. With a roar, he shattered the serpent into fragments of energy that dissipated on the air. Breathing hard, he ignored the sweat running down his face and reached for Dumbledore, only for him to sink into the floor.

Dumbledore lay there only his face, the tips of his feet, and his hands sticking out of the floor. "Finish the mission," he mumbled his mouth half closed thanks to the floor, "don't let all this death be for nothing."

Straightening up, Grindelwald turned towards the door at the end of the hallway. For quarter sized holes littered the wood, revealing a dim light beyond. He strode forward, absorbing the minute energy his pace provided, his eyes like chips of ice.

Thrusting his hand forward, the door exploded inwards. It paused three feet into the room. Rising into the air, it dispersed into particles. The light brown mass swirled around taking on a new form.

Grindelwald's lip curled as a horde of bees dive-bombed towards him. With a sneer, he waded forward, absorbing what little energy the impact of the creatures provided.

He gazed around the room.

There was an empty crib directly in front of him with a rocking chair off to the left. A basket of books set beside the rocking chair.

On the other side of the room was a closet with the space in between covered with a child's toys.

A toy broomstick was mounted on the wall off to his left, in between a white toy box and a shelf of photos.

With a flick of his wrist, the closet door burst open, only to reveal the clothes within.

Slowly, he looked around. "Come out, I know you're there. My wards are still strong, so you couldn't have left."

He waited, his eyes locked on the crib in front of him. After a moment, he sighed, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." He reached forward, only for the fingers on his hand to collapse into Beatles. His eyes widened, he grabbed at his arm, only for his wrist to collapse. He fell to his knees, feeling them give as they too transformed into Beatles.

He tried to scream, only to feel the wriggling creatures in his throat, killing his voice.

He couldn't breathe. His entire world was shrinking down to a pinpoint. More of the large glistening insects writhed beneath his skin. "Was this it? Was this how he was going to die?"

"Gellert," Someone in the distance called. He tried to turn his head, only to realize that all he was now was a pair of eyes sitting on a mass of Beatles.

"Gellert, she's escaping, Lily's escaping."

Lily, the name reverberated in his mind, it was important, but like the rest of his body, his brain was just Beatles on the floor now.

"Gellert, listen to me, she has you trapped in an illusion, whatever you're seeing right now isn't real."

An illusion, how could what he was experiencing right now been illusion. He could feel the insects crawling beneath his eyes. His eyes that thought gave him pause. If he was just a pair of eyes how was he breathing?

With that question, the illusion shattered. Rage course through his body, filling his veins with fire. How dare this woman mess with his mind, make a fool of him.

Springing to his feet, he sprinted from the room, nearly falling as his feet slipped on the hallway rug.

His eyes widened as he began to fall, a flash of crimson hair just ahead of him. Without thinking, he threw his arm out, sending a wave of force outward. It chewed up the hallway, burying chips of wood in the walls, before finally slamming into Lily's back.

Lily Potter screamed as she flew forward. Her arms instinctively tightened around Harry, pulling him closer to her chest as her feet left the stairs and she descended towards the ground at a rapid pace. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, only to fill the world spin.

She landed on the couch with an "oof."

Sitting up, she swept her crimson hair from her face, her eyes immediately locking onto the still form of her husband, a pool of crimson beneath his body.

Her world froze in that moment. All she could see was her husband's body lying on the floor. Memories flashed to the forefront of her mind, memories of his childish pranks in an effort to make her laugh, his roguish smile, and the smell of the broom polish that always seem to emanate from him.

She slowly shook her head. She would never experience those things again.

"No," she whispered tears streaming down her face.

"Mama," a small voice said. Chubby hands pawed her face in an effort to wipe away her tears.

Lily glanced down at her son. Harry, she had to get them out of here, get him away from Grindelwald.

Swinging her feet off the couch, she gazed forward, ignoring the body of her husband on the floor. She rose to her feet.

A force yanked Harry from her arms, while another sent her flying against the far wall. She stuck there, like a bug pinned in amber.

Albus Dumbledore caught Harry, cradling him against his chest, his knobby wand trained on Lily's body, his blue eyes gazing at her with sadness.

His long beard trembled as he spoke, "I'm sorry it had to be this way my dear," he flexed his shoulders, sending bits of wood falling to the ground, "but I promise it's for the greater good."

With a flick of his wand, Lily's head snapped sideways with a sickening crack.

"Mama," Harry screamed tears pooling in his large emerald eyes. Orange energy exploded from him, sending Dumbledore flying backwards.

The old headmaster hit the ground hard, smoke rising from his crimson robes.

He gazed at the child through cracked half-moon spectacles as he floated above the floor in a sphere of orange fire.

Harry floated in the air, staring at his mama's body, his irises glowing a bright orange. Mama was missing her light, the warmth that radiated from her every time she held him close.

Her body shone silver, its color becoming muted with each passing second.

Gellert Grindelwald descended the stairs, a wide smile on his face.

"Well done Albus, you not only took care of the obstacles, but forced the boy to reveal some of his power. I knew you had it in you."

Harry's eyes flicked to the man, his whole body shone white in a world of muted color, things that used to have lifelike wood, shone silver, while man-made objects were made of shadow.

A frown slid onto his features.

It wasn't fair that the bad man got to keep his light when mama didn't.

Grindelwald cried out as he floated off the floor, an aura of orange outlining his body.

"Albus!"

Dumbledore shifted, only for his robes to be pulled taut as they fused with the floor pinning him in place.

Grindelwald floated towards Lily, her body having slumped to the floor once Dumbledore lost concentration on his spell.

"Listen to me, boy," Grindelwald began, only to choke. Beads of sweat popped out on his brow, his eyes bulged out of his head like a frog's.

Wisps of white silver smoke flowed from his mouth. Color began to leave his body starting at his fingertips, turning his skin and ashen gray. The wisps snaked through the air slithering up Lily's nostrils and in her slack mouth.

Her neck snapped into place with a reverberating crunch, her body shining with a white light. As the last of the wisps left Grindelwald's body, he fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Lily's eyes snapped open with a gasp.

She jumped as Grindelwald's lifeless body drop to the floor with a thump. Her hand flew to her neck as her gaze swept the room, locking on Harry in his flickering orange sphere.

"Mama," Harry grinned, his eyes drooping.

The sphere faded and he dropped to the floor.

"Harry," Lily exclaimed diving across the room with such speed that she barely touched the floor. She caught him pulling him to her chest as she rolled onto her back.

For a moment, she lay there staring down at her son as he dozed against her chest.

She remembered being pinned to the wall, and the flash of pain is Dumbledore broke her neck, her gaze flicked to Grindelwald, "I don't know how you did it, baby, but thank you."

Sitting up, she hugged her son to her chest, her gaze flicking around the room. Her eyes narrowed on Dumbledore who was now pinned to the floor. His clothes seemingly fused with the wood beneath him.

Climbing to her feet, she curled her fingers. The dagger hidden in the sleeve of Dumbledore's robes flew through the air stopping to hover in the air at her shoulder.

She stalked forward, the weight of Harry in her arms the only thing that stopped her from attacking him like a wild animal.

She stopped at his feet staring into his sky blue eyes, "You killed my husband."

"His death was regrettable, Lily, but it was for the greater good."

"So is this."

The dagger flew through the air, burying itself in Dumbledore's left eye with a meaty thunk.

Lily stared at the body for a long moment.

"Well that was dramatic," said an amused slightly aged voice.

Lily spun around, her long crimson hair slapping her in the face, her hand instinctively coming up. Pieces of broken furniture rose around her like a shield.

A man stood before her, white hair framing his long square jawed face. Pointed ears poked out of his hair, and blue eyes twinkled. Loose white clothes embroidered with gold hung off a lean frame.

"We mean you no harm, Mrs. Potter," he flicked a bony hand out. Ripples flashed through the house. Everywhere they passed restored the home to pristine condition.

Lily's eyes hardened into chips of emerald, "Who are you and what do you want?"

A woman moved forward, her black ponytail bouncing against her skintight white bodysuit, "Be at peace, Mrs. Potter," her blue eyes flicked to Harry, "we sensed the power your son used and came to investigate."

"You still didn't answer my question."

The woman's pointed ears twitched at the edge in Lily's voice, "My name is Roma," she gestured at the man beside her, "this is my father Merlin."

Lily stared at them, one eyebrow climbing towards her hairline, "Really? That's what you're going with?"

Merlin stepped forward, "Whether you believe our identities or not is irrelevant. The fact remains, we are here to discuss the future of your son."

The remnants around Lily began to spin, shining with an emerald light.

"Real smooth, dad," Roma muttered.

Large wooden hands formed on either side of them.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself, before your mush."

Roma cleared her throat, "Your son has shown incredible power tonight. If left untrained, he could be a threat to the entire multi-verse. We've come here to offer him training, and a safe haven away from those who would harm, or use him."

Lily opened her mouth to ask about the multi-verse, but changed her mind, "Trained where?"

Merlin stretched forth his hand, a holographic image of a lush green planet appeared above his palm.

Despite herself, Lily leaned forward.

The image zoomed in, showing a medieval society with magic far greater than anything she'd seen, dwarves, leprechauns, fairies, and elves walk the streets in peace.

"This is Other World, home of Camelot and the survivors of the sinking of Atlantis, the people your magical societies are descended from, and the place where your son can learn to control his power safely."

Lily glanced around her, her eyes settling on James's corpse. James was gone, Dumbledore had betrayed them, was this world even safe anymore?

"Would we be able to return?"

"You won't to be a prisoner, Mrs. Potter. Once your son is old enough to control his abilities, you can return if you want."

Lily closed her eyes. Reaching out with her mind, she synced it with Merlin, surprised to find he let his mental shields fall. He was telling the truth, her son was a threat to the multi-verse, but Merlin also hoped to use his power to protect it.

Stretching her powers further, Lily synced with Roma. Roma was simpler. Her son was a danger, but she wanted to protect him, wanted him to know peace after this night of violence.

She stood there for a moment, thinking of all she had learned. Merlin may have had an extra agenda he wouldn't admit out loud, but he left his mind open to her, so at least he was being honest.

She glanced down at her son. Harry displayed a lot of power tonight. She rubbed her neck, most notably the one that brought her back from the dead. He would need training in order to control that power. She doubted anyone else who could train him would be this open.

Opening her eyes, she nodded slowly, "Alright, we'll go with you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 3**

Sixteen years later

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open, the irises shining a bright orange. He sat up, peeling himself away from the sheets. His body was drenched in sweat, but at least it was finally over. For the past fifteen years, whenever he slept he would live through Grindelwald's life.

He rose from the bed, a shiver going through his body as his feet touched the stone floor. Running a hand through his hair, he wandered over to an arched window. Forrest stretched for miles. Phoenixes drifted through the sky there bright red wings flapping languidly.

Six-inch tall humanoid Pixies whirled in the air together on bright butterfly wings in a mock battle.

A smile spread across his lips, Otherworld was such a vibrant place. Magic sang in the air here, he could feel it vibrating in his body with each breath he took. It was one of the few things he would miss when he returned to earth.

Turning away from the window, he flicked his hand towards his bed. The sheets tightened the blankets stretching taut over them.

Moving towards the dresser at the foot of his bed, his lean muscular frame stared back at him as he opened the drawer for some clothes, but what drew his attention were the light dark circles under his eyes.

Remembering Grindelwald's life was always rough, almost not even worth the knowledge in runes and magical lore, almost. Hopefully, now that he had reached the end of the man's life he wouldn't have to suffer through the dreams anymore.

His mother had told him about his origins, how they contacted the spirits of Odin and the Phoenix. How their spirits had inhabited his parent's bodies, allowing him to be born.

Merlin told him during his training that he had incredible power, and that it was his responsibility to use it for the betterment of the multi-verse. However, that was Merlin's opinion.

The question was, what did he want to do with that power, did he have to do anything with it? If he didn't, wouldn't that be a waste of his potential? Did he have a responsibility to make the world a better place?

Slipping on a pale blue button-down shirt, he tucked it into a pair of dark trousers, before sliding a matching blazer over his shirt. A grin split his face, he always liked those spy movies his mother took him to when he was a kid, granted with his abilities he was more like Rambo, but the spies look much cooler.

Slicking back his hair with a wave of his hand he pulled on a pair of dark shoes. He just finished tying them when a knock sounded at the door, "Come in."

The heavy oak door swung open, casting its large shadow on the even larger bookcase behind it.

A young woman in a maid's uniform poked her head in, her vibrant green eyes locking on Harry. Morning light flowed across her pale blonde almost white hair. She bowed at the waste, to loose strands of hair falling from her bun, "Master Harry, Lord Merlin and Lady Roma are waiting on you to begin your final training session."

Harry rose smoothly to his feet, "Thank you Sophie." Giving her a smile full of teeth, he glided forward. He offered her his arm, "Would you care to escort me?"

Sophie's pointed ears turned pink, "I'm sorry Master Harry, but I must return to my duties."

Harry let his arm drop, his smile still in place he inclined his head, "Another time then."

– **XX –**

Harry strode down a large stone hallway. Arched Windows sent rays of sunlight glistening off the armor standing on either side of them.

Otherworld had been his home for fifteen years, but it never really felt like it. The people here were nice enough, but with Merlin, it was always about controlling his power. Luckily, every once in while his mother would take him back to earth and allow him to meet some of his father's extended family.

"Good morning, Harry," a round three foot tall man dressed in green with bright red hair sticking out of his bowler hat said as he passed.

One interesting thing about Otherworld was it had a variety of magical creatures that mostly stayed hidden on earth, such as feathered phoenixes. Its inhabitants were also different. The Celtic gods lived here as well as pixies and leprechauns, like the man beside him.

"Good morning Mr. O'Connor," Harry said with a small bow trying not to stare at the large pointed ears protruding from his round head.

A grin split the leprechaun's face, "Still haven't got used to the ears have ye boy?"

Harry's face burned, he raised his right hand, scratching his cheek with a finger, "Sorry Mr. O'Connor."

O'Connor shook his head, "It's no problem, but if you're feeling guilty you can do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Harry asked warily. O'Connor may be friendly enough, but all leprechauns were tricksters at heart.

O'Connor leaned forward, "I heard about ye test with Merlin today."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you win, I have some gold on ye and I don't want to lose it."

"You bet on the outcome of my test?"

"Of course, it's the most exciting thing that's happened around here in years."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You do realize if I lose Merlin will try to keep me here to use me for his own ends, under the guise that I need more training, right?"

O'Connor clapped his small hands together, drumming his stubby fingers against one another, "That's what makes it so exciting."

"I'll do my best, but I want a cut and not in leprechaun gold either."

O'Connor lifted the Bruins hat, flashing Harry a smile full of teeth, "You're learning," he said his Irish accent thick on the words, "if ye win, I will have your half transferred to your account on earth."

Harry reached out a hand, "We have a deal then."

"That we do," O'Connor replied shaking his hand once. Releasing his hand, the leprechaun stepped back. Bowing once, he disappeared in a swirl of sparkling green energy.

Harry stared at the spot O'Connor had been. one thing he would miss about Otherworld, is the variety of magic.

Shaking his head, he continued down the hallway, expanding his mind outward with each step. His Psionic power shot through the thick stone walls, brushing against anything living within five miles of the castle.

Most of the inhabitants living here were peaceful, but there were some that were vying for Merlin's position. A flash of long platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes filled his mind, causing him to withdraw his powers back into himself.

She was one of them; though human, Opal Luna Saturnyne could always sense his presence when he allowed his powers to expand. He didn't know exactly what her endgame was, but he knew she didn't like the way Merlin ran things.

Of course, he didn't particularly like the way Merlin ran things either, but better the devil you know.

He stopped before a set of massive wooden double doors. Large iron braziers set mounted to the walls on either side of the door. Raising his hand, he pushed his will forward, the doors slowly opened, sending a loud creak back down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, he flexed his fingers. Straightening, he strode inside with his back straight and his head held high.

– **XX –**

The room was large, made of magically smoothed stone. Sunlight filled the room from a clear crystal ceiling.

Braziers of fire and circled the room, cold right now, but when the sun went down they would burst with luminescent orange fire bright enough to light the room like it was day.

Harry stepped deeper into the room, letting his eyes trailed downwards from the clear blue sky above him.

A large stone table sat in the center of the room, wooden high-back chairs surrounded it, with two silver thrones sitting at its head. A half sphere set in the center of the table, glowing with a pale blue light.

Merlin rose from one of the thrones, his long white hair framing his angular face, "You're late."

"I ran into O'Connor in the hall," he raised an eyebrow, "apparently there's a bet going about my test."

He turned to Roma, as usual; her skintight white jumpsuit hugged her curves, accentuated by the gold embroidery. Her midnight black hair was draped over one shoulder in a ponytail.

She stared at him, her dark eyes devoid of emotion.

That unnerved him. Growing up Roma had been like an aunt to him, but over time she slowly changed, becoming harder and cold. Thanks to a telepathic probe, he learned that she was protecting herself. She knew he would one day leave, and she didn't have a lot of people she cared about, so she pushed him away.

He let her. He knew he was eventually going back to earth, if that's what she needed to do to deal with him leaving, he was okay with that, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to lose a family member.

Roma slowly rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving Harry, one hand drifting to the katana leaning against her throne. Slowly she raised the curved blade in front of her, pulling it halfway out of the sheath. The edge of the blade glowed with the pale light.

Rising to his feet Merlin raised a hand, the table and chairs revolved slowly sinking into the floor. Locking eyes with Harry, he brought his hand down in a chopping motion, "Begin."

Roma shot forward with incredible speed, a white outline around her body as she used magic to augment herself.

Harry concentrated, multiple copies of himself spawned from his body, creating a circle around the room. Together, they raised their hands launching bolts of fire at the charging Roma.

Roma stopped an egg shaped barrier shimmering into existence around her.

The bolts of fire slammed into it, sending ripples along its surface.

Merlin leapt from behind his daughter, mystical energy swirling around his hands.

Harry thrust his hand forward. Twisting his wrist, a dark portal appeared behind Merlin, orange energy swirling around its edges. With a telekinetic push, Merlin disappeared inside.

Spinning on her heel, Roma swiped her sword through the air.

The dome exploded outwards, throwing the fireballs back. The other Harry's winked out of existence.

Harry winced as his allusion was destroyed, pain shooting through his head. He stretched forth his hand, orange energy danced around his hand before solidifying into a katana made of pure Psionic energy.

The two began circling one another.

"Where did you send my father?" Roma asked.

"Don't worry, he still on Otherworld, just far away from here."

Roma nodded.

They leapt towards each other, their swords clashing as they met in the air. They floated in the air, their swords striking at one another with incredible speed and grace.

Roma floated back a bead of sweat trailing down her cheek, a smile tugging at her lips, "You've learned well."

Harry curled the fingers of his free hand. A large stone hand rose out of the floor, its fingers curling around Roma.

Roma placed the edge of her blade against the fingers and pushed. Her blade sunk into the fingers like a knife through butter, but she didn't have enough leverage to push it all the way through.

Harry spun his telepathy screaming a warning at him.

Merlin appeared before him, frost covering his body. His right arm outstretched lightning dancing around his hand.

Psionic energy covered his body like a second skin as he knocked Merlin's hand upward. The lightning shot free of Merlin's hand, ricocheting off the crystal ceiling. Kicking Merlin away, Harry spun, only to find the tip of Roma's sword near his eye.

Roma glanced at her father as he slammed into the ground, skidding to a stop near the double doors. She looked back at Harry. "I think that's enough." She glanced at her father again, a smile splitting her face. "You pass."

"What?" Harry asked not quite able to believe what he heard.

"You pass," Roma repeated.

"But I didn't beat you."

Laughter like tinkling bells rang through the room.

"My dear boy," Roma began wiping stone dust from her clothes, "the test was never about winning," she glanced at her father as he rose to his feet, "although I say you came pretty close to doing that," she looked back at Harry staring into his emerald eyes, "the test was about how much control you had in a combat situation, were you able to keep your power in check, were you able to think with a level head? The answer to those questions are yes, ergo you pass."

Roma placed both hands on his shoulders, pride shining in her eyes, "I'm so proud of you Harry," a tear trailed down her face, "you have no idea how much joy it filled me watching the man you've become."

"Thank you, aunt Roma," Harry said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know I have been hard and cold these past couple years," her grip tightened on his shoulders, an intensity filling her dark eyes, "but I was trying to prepare you for the things to come. You have a great destiny, Harry. Please do not fall to the darkness."

Merlin strode forward, his eyes like chips of ice, "Release us", Roma looked at her father in confusion, but Merlin ignored her, "release us, now."

Harry exhaled the world around them shattering like glass.

Roma looked around her, finding herself sitting in her throne before the stone table, Harry still standing in the doorway, fire consuming his irises. Her mouth dropped open, "When?" She breathed.

"The moment I walked in here, I knew I wouldn't be able to beat both you and Merlin," he raised his shoulders, "plus I had money riding on the fight, so I cheated."

Merlin shook his head, his white hair swaying back and forth; "There is no cheating in battle. You've done well." He brought his hands together, a gleam in his eyes. "now, have you changed your mind about joining the Captain Britain corpse, we could really use someone with your abilities."

"My son and I will be returning to earth immediately."

The trio turned.

Lily Potter strode into the room, her long crimson hair flowing down her back, the light of the room highlighting the two streaks of gray at her temples. Light wrinkles marred her face at the eyes and mouth.

Harry frowned, his mother an extraordinary powerful which and mutant was aging fast. The deal she made with the Phoenix, combined with the trauma of coming back from the dead put a lot of strain on her body.

Lily turned towards Harry, her green eyes shining. "Let's go."

Harry didn't need to be a telepath to know that something was wrong. Turning to Roma and Merlin, he gave them a quick bow, "thank you for your training. If you ever need my help," he glanced at Merlin, "outside of joining the Captain Britain core, don't hesitate to ask."

Turning on his heel, he followed his mother out of the room. Once the large wooden doors slam shut, he turned to her, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Knowing we would be returning to earth today, I decided to go to the magical law enforcement office and clear up what happened when you were a baby."

"Mother, they could have arrested you!"

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe killing Albus Dumbledore."

Lily stopped walking turning to stare at her son her expression grave, "That's the thing. They never found Dumbledore or Grindelwald's bodies. As of right now they're both missing. Presumed dead."

Harry shook his head, "It's impossible for Grindelwald to be alive, I pulled the life force from his body, I have the memories of his life to prove it, but if Dumbledore somehow survived, wouldn't it be safer for us to stay here?"

He wasn't worried for himself, he believed after his training with Merlin and Roma he could take Dumbledore if he had to. He was more concerned about his mother. Her condition had made her reflexes slow even if being brought back from the dead made her psionic powers stronger.

Lily shook her head, "it would be safer if I trusted Merlin, which I don't." She reached into her robes, pulling out a shrunken trunk, "now I've got your things, let's go."

Exhaling, Harry moved forward, wrapping his arms around his mother, "If you're dead set on doing this there's no point in walking to a gate." Fiery wings unfolded from his back. They folded around the pair, and the twosome disappeared in a swirl of fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 4**

Lily and Harry appeared in an alley across from Gringotts bank, the wizarding bank run by goblins. Lily swayed as the fire dispersed around her, Harry's wings falling back into his body.

Harry looked around him, watching old newspapers curl from the heat of their arrival. Taking a deep breath, he wrinkled his nose at the stench of garbage and other things littering the shadows.

It'd been about a year since he had been here. He missed the familiar flavor of the magic, the pollution that all inhabited areas of earth held, not so much.

Steadying herself, Lily glanced around her. She caught sight of Gringotts, a large rectangular building with a glass dome in its center. Sweeping her hair out of her face, she glanced at her son. He may look like her and James, but fire burned in his soul and lightning sang in his blood, "How did you know we need to go to Gringotts?"

Harry looked at his mother. Her face was pale, a light trimmer passed through her body, and a strip of crimson hair turned gray before his eyes. He swallowed hard, this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to save his mother not prolong her suffering.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked to clear the burning in his eyes, swallowing he forced a smile, knowing his mother could see right through it, "I picked it up from your mind."

A frown slid across Lily's features, her body may be weakening, but her mind had never been stronger. Since being resurrected, her powers increase to a level her family had been striving to reach for centuries.

Harry's powers must be expanding quicker than she anticipated. She didn't even feel him enter her mind. A smile crossed her lips. That was good it means he will be ready to survive when the inevitable happens, when her body finally gives out.

Leaning forward, she clapped both hands on either side of his face, "That's good, my son, I'm so glad you took to your training as well as you did, you are a true credit to the Evans line."

Harry stared into his mother's eyes, his smile becoming less forced as pride blossomed in him afterwards, "I had a good teacher."

Lily's lips curved upwards, "Damn right you did."

Harry snorted, "Don't be modest mom."

Releasing his face, Lily turned towards the mouth of the alley, "Alright, enough of the family moment, let's go get our business at Gringotts done, then we can choose a new home."

Harry moved towards the end of the alley. Pausing in its threshold, he let his eyes scanned the Street. Diagon Alley always fascinated him with its wooden shops in the 18th-century style, and impossibly high stone buildings.

His gaze lingered on the second tallest building in the alley with its arched front, Flourish and Blotts written in gold on its double glass doors. He wondered if he could find any books in there that he didn't have, he shook his head, probably not. He would probably have to look in Knockturn Alley, since the books sold in this portion of the alley were regulated by the government.

"Harry," his mother called bringing him out of his thoughts. She stared at the top of the marble stairs leading to Gringotts large golden double doors.

Two three foot tall goblins stood at the top of the stairs, their pale leather like skin marred with new wrinkles as they frowned at his mother.

Harry moved forward their dark eyes flicking to him, their large hands drifting to their swords, bony fingers ending in sharp pointed nails curled around the handles of their blades.

Harry stopped beside his mother fire filling his irises as their minds became open to him.

These creatures were wary of his mother, they knew what she was. A mutant with magical abilities and that scared them. A slow smirk spread across his face, they were fools, they should really be afraid of him.

For a moment the world became made of shadows, he stared at the flickering flames that represented life force inside the goblins. His hand twitched, it would be so easy to pull it out, and infuse it into his mother.

From what felt like far away, hand settled on his shoulders, "Harry, that's enough."

In a blink, the world returned to normal.

Lily stared at her son as the fire around his pupils faded. It was easy to forget that while the Phoenix represented life and rebirth, it also represented destruction, her hand trailed down her son's arm intertwining with his hand, "Come on."

Together they walked up the stairs, her shoes clicking against the hardened stone.

Lily paused at the doors, nodding to both goblins. "May your enemy's blood flow freely, and your gold never cease."

The goblin stared at her, the heavily furred ridges that served as their eyebrows rose in surprise. After a moment, the goblin on the left removed his hand from his blade. Slamming a fist into his chest, he gave her a minuscule bow, "Yours as well, Lady Potter."

Nodding with a light smile, Lily moved forward, a telepathic push opening the doors before her.

– **XX –**

Harry followed his mother into the bank. His gaze skated over the braziers of crackling orange fire that lit the room with a pale orange light.

Long shadows stretched across the obsidian floor, stopping just short of the long counter that took up the right half of the large room.

They moved forward, positioning themselves at the back of one of the shortest lines.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, a line of well-worn high backed chairs stretch the wall behind him.

A hunched woman in pale blue robes shuffled forward, leaning heavily on a knobby walking stick. She paused before the chairs, squinting at them before turning away, the gray hair on top of her head swaying in its bun at the unsteadiness of the movement.

"Hello, I'm Lily Potter, and I'm here to see my account manager."

Harry turned around, the goblin behind the desk stared at his mother from over half-moon spectacles, its dark eyes roaming her form.

If he didn't know most goblins distrust for humans, he would think the goblin was checking his mother out. The creature's thin lips curled upwards, one nostril rising in a sneer, "Account manager name?"

"Crookedclaw," Lily replied.

The goblins large ears twitched and he nodded. He pointed the feather part of his quill at a long dark hallway, "third door on your left, make sure not to open the wrong one," he grinned nastily, "you might lose your head."

Lily inclined her head, "Thank you, Sir Goblin."

Turning, Lily led the way to the darkened hallway. As they drew closer to it, Harry's gaze drifted to another hallway, he could hear the sounds of carts running along the tracks. His heart beat a little faster as he remembered how the goblins took people to their vaults.

Harry moved up beside his mother as they entered the hallway, torches between the spaces of each door burst into life, destroying the shadows in a moment. "So, what are we here to see Crookedclaw about?"

Lily stopped at the third door, the brass nameplate in its center read, ' _Crookedclaw Potter account manager eighteen sixty –'_

Lily rapped on the door with the back of her hand.

After a moment, a muffled voice called for them to come in.

Harry stretched forth his hand, the curved golden handle of the door dipped downwards, causing the door to slowly swing open.

Lily glanced at him, one eyebrow raised.

Harry raised his shoulders, "I was tired of doing nothing."

Shaking her head, Lily flicked her crimson hair off her shoulders and stepped into the room.

– **XX –**

Bookshelves lined the walls of Crookedclaw's office. Each tome was bound in thick leather with yellowed parchment poking out. Gleaming axes or swords sat on top of the bookcase, their silver metal pristine, the edge of each blade looking like it could slice a man in half with a simple flick of a wrist.

A large black desk with rounded edges sat in the center of the room, a large leather chair behind it.

The goblin behind the desk turned, a dark three-piece suit from the 18th century covering his thin frame.

He raised a long thin hand snapping his fingers.

Candles in a chandelier burst to life, filling the room with dim yellow light.

"Mrs. Potter," he said inclining his head, light shining off its bald center, "how can I help you today?"

Lily moved to stand behind one of the wooden chairs before the desk, "I'm here to transfer control of the Potter estates to my son, and to go over the investments we talked about the last time I came in."

Harry's eyes widened, _'Mother,'_ he sent telepathically, _'are you sure about this?'_

' _Yes, you're almost of age, and we don't know how much time I have left, I don't want anyone trying to take what is rightfully yours away from you.'_

' _You're going to be fine.'_

' _We'll talk about this later.'_

The goblin's gaze flicked to Harry, light reflecting off the monocle in his right eye, "I see," he gestured to the chairs before the desk, "you better have a seat then."

Once they were seated, Crookedclaw reached into a drawer and pulled out a silver ball with runes etched around the outside. "The Potter family has a tradition that each new Lords blood must be tested before they take up the Lordship, if they pass a ring unique to that Lord will appear in the bowl, if they fail the Lordship will go dormant until the next generation."

He laid a curved blade beside the bowl, "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Potter."

Holding his left hand over the bowl, Harry picked up the blade. Pressing the tip into the center of his palm, a river of crimson liquid flowed from his palm filling up the bottom of the bowl.

The runes etched into the base of the bowl began to glow, and Crookedclaw raised his hand, "That's enough."

The trio watched as the runes etched into the bowl blazed like a shooting star. Two blue balls of energy shot from the bowl.

One formed into three interconnected triangles, the other formed into a Phoenix made of blue fire.

Crookedclaw stared at Harry as the light winked out of existence leaving behind a silver ring with a white opal in the center of the bowl.

Ignoring Crookedclaw's gaze Harry picked up the ring eyeing the Phoenix made of lightning in the center of the opal.

"So it's true," Crookedclaw said as Harry slipped the ring on to his finger, "you did summon Lady Phoenix and Lord Odin in order to help you conceive a child."

Lily stiffened, and fire lit Harry's irises. "Who else knows of this?" She asked a light rising in her eyes.

A bead of sweat trailed down the goblin's pale leather like skin, "No one, it is only those of us who have a stronger connection with the nature of magic that sensed the young lords conception."

"Conception?" Lily asked.

The goblin's dark eyes focused on her, "When two forces like that come together, you tend to notice," he said dryly.

"Now," he clapped his hands together, "let's get down to business."

Lily relaxed, but Harry continued to stare at the goblin for a moment before finally letting the fire leave his eyes.

Picking up the bowl and knife, the goblin placed them back into his desk drawer, "Now, you said something about wanting to check your investments?"

"Yes."

The goblin held up his right hand, a book flew off the shelf, smacking into his palm. Flipping it open, he scanned the pages for a moment before setting the book down and turning it to face them.

 _Potter and Evans family investments,_

30 percent of Flourish and Blotts,

25 percent of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

15 percent of Ollivander's one shop,

10 percent of Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions,

20 percent of Eeylops Owl Emporium,

15 percent of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary,

25 percent of Stark industries,

40 percent of Hammer industries,

10 percent of Trask industries,

Properties

Home in Godric's Hollow,

Number 2 Grimmauld Pl. London

Potter/Gryffindor Castle, Ward stone drained,

Apartment in the Baxter building, New York City

Liquid assets, one billion galleons. That is equivalent to four billion nine hundred seventy million in mundane money.

Harry looked at his mother, "That's a lot of properties, businesses, and money."

Lily nodded, "your father's family was always about acquiring power, and money is power. Also, I may have been the first one in my family with magical potential, but the Evans family had known about the magical world for a long time, they found it safer to keep their money with Gringotts than any other outside bank."

She looked at Crookedclaw, "It turned out to be a very profitable decision for both parties."

Crookedclaw grinned, showing off serrated teeth, "Indeed"

Lily shook her head, her swaying crimson hair obscuring part of her face. "Have the requests I made the last time I was here been taken care of?"

"Indeed, all the books owned by the Potter and Evans families have been copied and the copies placed in each of the properties you own, except for Godric's hollow."

Harry leaned back in his chair. He didn't need to ask why his mother hadn't had them leave a copy in Godric's hollow. That was the place his father died. She never wanted to return there. He doubted she would ever be able to walk through the door without seeing his father's body bleeding out on the floor.

"What about the originals?"

Crookedclaw looked at him, and emotion Harry couldn't quite place flickering in the creature's eyes before it was hidden away behind mental barriers. "The originals have been placed in one of the secondary vaults owned by your family."

"And the other thing I asked for?" Lily pressed.

The goblin waved his hand, two leather pouches into black cards with the Gringotts logo emblazoned in gold in the center appeared on the desk, "The cards can be used in the mundane world, use the bags in any wizarding district just by thinking of the amount. Both have theft return charms on them, meaning if they are stolen they will appear in your pocket. The charms are bound by your blood, so they cannot be broken."

He looked between them, "if either of you are to die, the bag and card will return here, we will then notify the family."

"Well," Lily rose to her feet, "thank you for your assistance, Crookedclaw." She offered the goblin her hand.

Reaching slowly across the desk, Crookedclaw grasped it, "The pleasure was mine, Lady Potter, and business with you has been most profitable for my clan." He looked at Harry, "I hope, Young Lord that our business can continue to be fruitful?"

Harry inclined his head, "As do I."

– **XX –**

Lily and Harry strode towards the front of the bank, Lily's dark robes trailing the ground behind her.

"Out of curiosity," Harry began, "why didn't we ask Crookedclaw to transfer some of our money into mundane?"

"Because paper money loses its value over time, gold doesn't. Besides, we have plenty of mundane money stored in the houses," she glanced at him, the information of the mundane money hiding places flowing into his mind.

"I take it just because the Evans liked Gringotts, didn't mean they completely trusted them?"

"My family excelled in two things, the acquisition and use of the psychic arts."

"Meaning they treated their family like breeding stock," Harry muttered.

"And paranoia," Lily continued ignoring his statement.

Harry pushed the Golden double doors open with a thought. Both relaxed as sunlight washed over their faces. A cool wind wrapped around them, bringing with it the smell of food.

Harry turned towards his mother, "Do you want to get something…"

Suddenly a scream rent the air, causing their heads to snap around.

Cloaked figures bounded through the alley. People drop to the ground stiff as a board their skin an ashen gray as the creature's stabbed them with a spike extending from their gray emaciated palms.

Lily started forward a green aura outlining her body, Harry grabbed her arm Lily spun, her emerald eyes glowing. "We have to help them."

Fire lit Harry's irises, "I will, you stay here."

Before the redhead could say anything else, Harry blurred down the stairs.

– **XX –**

Harry sprinted through the crowd, knocking people aside as he blurred into motion. Closing in on his first target, he turned on his soul-sight, the world around him becoming made of shadow. He reared back in shock as he realized he could not see his opponent with his sight.

Only his instincts born from years of training with Roma let him dodge the spike. He bumped into someone, knocking him to the ground, but he paid no mind as the creature lunged forward.

Thrusting out his hand, the creature froze in midair, an outline of orange surrounding its body.

Something wasn't right here, he needed to see more. Instinctively he poured more magic into his eyes.

The world around him changed shadows were replaced with green for the things that were alive, gray for things that used to be alive, and black for the creature's in front of him.

Twisting his wrist, he opened a black circular tear in space behind one of the creatures. Fire danced around the tears edges. With a telekinetic push, the creature disappeared inside it.

He looked around him, the way he saw humans changed, the human body now glowed green, with an overlay of blue representing the human soul, the fire he always saw representing life force, bound the soul and body together.

One of the creatures stabbed another wizard, the white fire like energy binding his soul and body together disappeared into the creature's needle-like appendage. The soul winked out of existence, the body tumbled to the ground, now glowing a muted gray color.

Wiggling his fingers, fire snaked along his digits, swirling into a fireball in the center of his palm. He chucked his new weapon at the creature. It exploded on the creature's chest sending it flying backwards.

The creature hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop at the base of a stand selling animal skin, pale smoke rising from its black robes.

He ran forward, orange energy coalescing into a katana. Raising the sword above his head, he prepared to strike, only for another creature to barrel into him, knocking him off his feet.

He cried out as he felt its spike slip between his ribs. His body began to feel cold as the life was pulled from him.

With his sight, he could see his whitish gold life energy flowing from his body through the creature's needle, and into the creature itself. Part of him wondered why his life essence looked different than others. The sensation of his left arm going cold drove that thought from his mind.

He lashed out with his thoughts, blasting the creature away with a simple command, ' _Get off!'_

The creature flew through the air like someone had hooked it from behind, smashing through a shop window.

Whitish gold energy flowed out of the broken store window, sinking back into Harry's chest, causing him to gasp. Images of the creature impaled on a strip of glass flash through his mind. Silver blood pooled on the ground beneath it.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, dried blood pulling at the tender skin of his newly healed wound, "I've had enough," he panted orange fire consuming his eyes.

He reached out with his powers. In an instant storm clouds roiled overhead, thunder shook the buildings of the alley. Lightning flashed, causing people to flinch.

Pushing his powers farther, veins bulging out on his head from the effort, Harry located every creature still on the street. With unconscious ease he released the skies fury down upon them.

In the blink of an eye, more lightning bolts than anyone could count stabbed down from above, striking the creatures.

They released an unearthly shriek as their bodies were reduced to piles of blackened ash.

As quick as they came, the clouds faded, leaving behind gray fog wafting off the blackened ashes that now littered the alley.

Without a word, Harry turned making his way back to his mother.

People gave him a wide berth. Whispers flitted through the crowd, but he paid them no mind.

Reaching the steps of Gringotts, he froze, his blood running cold.

His mother lay at the steps of Gringotts, the charred remains of a creature on top of her. He stepped forward numbly. Dropping to his knees beside her, he stretched out a shaky hand, "Mom?" He asked a quiver in his voice.

His fingers found her throat, she had a pulse, but it was erratic, drumming against his fingers at an uneven rate.

His sight flickered to life, showing him the bright green of his mother's body. A frowned slid onto his face, but the blue outline representing her soul that was supposed to lie in line with her body was out of sync.

He reached out with his power gently wrapping it around his mother's soul.

A dim outline of his own orange aura outlined his mother's soul.

Gently, he tried to merge the two back together, only for the white flame binding the two to flicker dangerously.

He froze.

What was he supposed to do now? He had no choice, he had to take her to Saint Mungo's hospital and hope someone there could help her.

Gently, he levitated the creature off her body, wincing as its spike was removed from her chest. Sliding his arms underneath her body, he rose to his feet. Turning on his heel, fire rose up from the soles of his feet to consume his body.

Cracks filled the air, causing him to tense and raise his powers to bear for another fight.

"Nobody move," a woman in dark crimson robes strode forward, her carrot colored hair in a tight bun, her blue eyes hard, the monocle screwed into her left eye flashing in the sunlight.

"I am Amelia Bones of the head of the magical law enforcement office. Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

Realizing there was no threat, fire rose up to consume his body again.

"You!" Amelia called out her wand pointing at his chest, "hold it right there."

Slowly, Harry turned to look at her.

Amelia took a step back, a shiver running down her spine as she saw the fire dancing around his pupils.

"No," Harry responded his voice hard and cold, "I don't think I will. My mother's hurt, I am going to take her to get the help she needs, if you need to talk to me, you can find me there."

Fire crawled up his neck, completing the second skin of flames that clung to his body. Silence hung heavy on the air as the flames collapsed inward taking the pear away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry appeared in the Saint Mungo's lobby. Fire fell away from his body, leaving blackened scorch marks in a neat circle on the tile floor.

Antiseptic filled his nose as he cast his gaze around. Metal chairs with thick pale cushions sat in two rows off to his right, a thrid row lined the wall to his left.

He stepped forward the click of his polished shoes echoing off the blank white walls. He locked eyes with a woman behind the desk. Emerald green locked with a terrified pale blue.

He gestured downward with his chin, "My mother has been hurt by a magical creature," he began his voice devoid of emotion, "she needs a doctor."

The woman swallowed, a bead of sweat trailing down one side of her thin face, her light blue eyes flicked to his bloodstained shirt, "and you sir, are you okay?"

"I am fine."

Woman nodded, a curl of brown hair falling over one eye, "Go down that hallway to room four, Healer Abbott will be with you shortly."

Harry stared down the hallway. White doors lined either side of it. Giant orbs of light hovering near the ceiling set the silver fixtures aglow. He nodded, "Thank you for your assistance."

– **XX –**

The woman watched him go, in all the years she had been working at Saint Mungo's, Sarah Wilkins had never met a more frightening boy.

It was usually against hospital policy to allow someone that wasn't healer to carry a patient, but the hard look in the boy's eyes made it impossible for her to object.

It wasn't until after he disappeared into room four that she realized she never got the woman's name, or the boys. She slowly shook her head, "They don't pay me enough."

– **XX –**

Harry stepped in to room four, his eyes moving over the plain white walls before settling on the bed with Crisp white sheets in the center of the room. He moved forward, his shoes clicking on the smooth white floor.

With a thought, the sheets rolled backwards.

He leaned forward, gently laying his mother on the bed, causing the dark iron frame to creak slightly.

Drawing back, he stared at his mother, his usual emerald eyes glowing orange with the power of his soul sight.

His mother's body shone a dim green within his site, showing that she was still a living being. Her dark robes were a pale gray, revealing that they had no life energy.

He leaned forward, his eyes narrowed, a frown sliding across his angular face. The blue three dimensional image that represented his mother's soul was even farther out of alignment with her glowing green body.

The white flame that connected his mother's soul with her body was even smaller, about what you would find in a lighter.

"Harry?"

Shutting off his sight, he turned.

A round faced woman stared at him, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, her brown eyes raking over his frame. White healer robes with a pair of golden crossed wands over the left breast hid most of her petite slender body from view.

He inclined his head, "Aunt Alice, it's nice to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Alice Longbottom was a friend of his mother's. They would visit her every time they came to earth. His mother would talk to her about the old days, while he would hang out with her son. They didn't really have much in common, with Harry preferring combat overmuch else, but Neville did teach him quite a bit about plants, which led to an interest in other magical arts.

"So do I," Alice said her eyes locking on Lilly. She brushed past him, a long slender stick springing into her hand.

Waving the wand over Lily's body, whispered incantations brushed past soft pink lips.

A pale silver light shone from the wand's tip before sliding over Lily's body.

Alice frowned, the thumbnail of her right hand sliding between her lips, "It appears your mother has been poisoned by something," waving her wand, Lily's robes transformed into a white paper gown.

Another wave and a syringe appeared floating near her right hand. Snatching it out of the air, she conjured a piece of rubber tubing. Wrapping the tubing around Lily's arm, she stuck the needle in a bulging vein.

Withdrawing a vial of blood, she turned towards Harry, "This venom is unlike anything I've seen before. I'm going to take some of your mother's blood to our resident potions master and see if he can come up with an antidote."

Harry inclined his head, his eyes locking on his mother's pale thin form, "Hurry Aunt Alice, mum doesn't have a lot of time."

Alice glanced at Lily taking in her sweat-soaked form, her slender hands tightened around the vial as a tremor passed through her friend's body. Turning back to Harry, she nodded before sweeping from the room.

Harry moved closer to his mother's bed, raising his right hand. His fingers twitched. It would be so easy to pull the life force from the dying patients in this hospital, funnel the remaining energy into his mother, and burn out the poison.

Wisps of pale white energy began to curl around his fingers.

The plant sitting on a table beneath the room's only window withered and died in a moment. Its dark brown remains crumpling to the light brown surface of the table.

Slowly, he pushed the energy into his mother's body, watching with his sight as her flame of life flared, and her soul sank a barely noticeable amount back into alignment with her body.

A smile spread across his face, only to morph into a frown as her fire dimmed, the poison in her body consuming the new energy. His outstretched hand curled into a fist, a plant's life force wasn't potent enough.

His gaze flicked to the wall of his mother's room, he could sense the patient on the other side. They were dying from Dragon pox, maybe another day or two at most. Their energy could give his mother more time. He reached out with his Psionic senses.

"Mr. Potter!"

Amelia bones stalked into the room, her crimson hair had fallen out of its bun and now cascaded down the back of her red robes. Her blue eyes narrowed into slits, and her monocle flashed in the light. She raised her wand, her knuckles white, "Tell me, what the hell happened in the alley?"

Drawing his powers back, Harry slowly turned to face her, a single eyebrow raised. "I think that would be obvious. Those creatures attacked the people in the alley, draining their life force from their bodies, causing their souls to move on to the afterlife."

Amelia lowered her wand by a fraction of an inch, "There are enough charred bodies littering the alley, that that seems possible, but to confirm your story, we would need an intact body. Otherwise, you will have to be considered a suspect."

Harry turned back to his mother, "It doesn't matter to me what you think. There were enough people in that alley that saw I was the one to take down the creatures. They know I'm not behind the deaths."

Amelia's lips formed into a thin line. It was true they had seen Potter battle the creatures, but what they were saying couldn't be possible, no one could control lightning like that.

"However…"

Amelia's eyes snapped to the teen as he raised his right hand.

"If it's an intact body you need."

A fiery portal opened above the small table beneath the room's only window. A cloaked figure fell out of the portal reducing the table to scraps as it collapsed under the creature's weight.

Amelia moved forward, her wand at the ready, her eyes scanning the dark robes of the creature. She knelt before the creature, running a finger along the silver blood covering its dark robes.

With a flick of her wand, it flopped over on its back.

She grimaced at the blood oozing from its empty eye sockets, slitted nostrils, and the corners of its mouth. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes locking on Potter's form is he kept vigil over his mother, "Where was this thing?"

One emerald eye locked on to her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Amelia opened her mouth to tell him they lived in a world of magic that he had no idea what she would believe, but he cut her off.

"Is that all you need, Madam Bones?" He glanced at his mother, "this is a hospital after all, no place for a police investigation."

Slowly Amelia nodded, "That's all for now, Mr. Potter, but we will be in touch in the future."

The corners of Harry's lips twitched, "I look forward to it. Good day, Madam Bones."

Grabbing a handful of the creatures robes, Amelia nodded, "You as well, Mr. Potter." With a crack of displaced air, Amelia and the creature disappeared, leaving behind a broken table in their wake.

Raising a hand, the table began to piece itself back together. As he watched, Harry wondered if he made the right decision giving Amelia the creature. As the table lowered to the floor now whole, he concluded that in the end it didn't matter. Any information Amelia learned, he would learn as well whether she was willing or not.

Suddenly, Lily began to shake on the bed.

In a blink, Harry's soul site was on, fire dancing around his pupils.

His mother's life force flickered now even smaller than it was before.

"Aunt Alice! Aunt Alice, where are you?"

He reached out with his mind, touching every mind in Saint Mungo's within a moment.

Alice's head snapped around as Harry brushed against her mind.

"Huh?"

"Aunt Alice…"

"Harry?"

"Yes, you need to come quickly, something is happening to mum."

"I'm on my way."

Harry pulled back. His gaze snapping to his mother, the flames that represented her life force were even smaller now. He snarled, his power wrapping around the patient next door.

In the back of his mind he felt the man go stiff, his body pinned to the bed. Slowly, he began to pull the man's life out.

' _Harry stop!'_

A familiar voice shouted, pulling his consciousness elsewhere.

– **XX –**

Harry found himself standing in the living room at their home in Godric's hollow. His mother sat on the plush red couch in front of them, her hands neatly folded in her lap, her long crimson hair framing her pale face, her emerald eyes glowing with power.

Two plush armchairs sat at an angle on either side of the couch, but Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from his mother's eyes, the power emanating from them drew him in.

"Mum, what are we doing here? I need to go back. I need to save you before it's too late."

Lily shook her head, sending her crimson hair swaying and releasing Harry from her thrall, "Sit down, Harry we need to talk."

Harry's stomach dropped like a lead balloon and dread spread through him like a snake's poison. Slowly, he moved forward, his gaze flicking to the window outside searching for a distraction from the conversation he knew he wasn't going to like.

Darkness stretched as far as the eye could see beyond the walls of the house, emanating a soul freezing coldness he felt even here.

A shiver ran through his body as he sat down beside his mother, sinking into the plush red cushions.

A silver fire burned dimly in the fireplace off to his left, providing very little warmth.

Swallowing, he steeled himself. Taking one of her hands in his, he stared into her emerald eyes, "What do you want to talk about?"

Raising her free hand, Lily brushed it against his cheek, "You can't save me this time Harry."

Harry drew back, his eyes wide, "Of Course I can, I have the power."

Lily inclined her head, "That you do, as a child of Odin and the Phoenix, you have extraordinary power."

Pain shot through Harry's chest, this was the first time his mother had mentioned his otherworldly heritage in such a calm methodical fashion.

"The blood of Odin flows through your veins, and the power of the Phoenix burns in your soul. That's why you cannot continue to play god, it's a slippery slope my son, and I don't want what would happen if you go down that road changing you. You gave me fifteen extra years," she rubbed his cheek, "you allowed me to watch you become the wonderful man that you are, don't stain it with callous murder."

"But," he choked, "I can't lose you too, I don't want to be alone."

"You're not going to lose me, I will always be right here," she tapped his temple, "and here," she poked his heart.

Tears began to stream down Harry's cheeks, "It's not going to be enough, what if I need your guidance?"

"I have raised you well, Harry. You will know what to do in the trials ahead."

The house shook, sending dust raining down from the ceiling. Shadows oozed in through the cracks, making their way towards the pair.

Lily leaned forward, placing a kiss on her son's forehead, "You need to go."

Taking a shuddering breath, Harry closed his eyes. In the blink of an eye, he vanished.

– **XX –**

Harry swayed as he returned to his body. Glancing down at the pale wisp of energy coiling around his fingers, he released it with a thought. Stepping forward, he swallowed, "Mum? Mum, can you hear me?"

His eyes frantically scanned her body, widening as he realized her chest was no longer rising. He reached forth a hand shaking her body, "Mom, answer me, please."

When there was no answer, he fell to his knees releasing a scream of anguish. With a roar, he slammed his fist into the floor, sending jagged cracks splintering outwards from the point of impact and a shudder through the building.

Alice Longbottom stood in the doorway, her eyes shining, one hand clamped over her mouth.

The world had lost an extraordinary woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Evans Potter, An Earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 6**

Harry stood before his mother's grave, rain sticking his hair and dark clothes fast to his body. A wind whipped around him, spraying water out of his ebony locks.

Hard emerald eyes locked onto the stone, his hands curled into a fist as a flash of lightning reflected in his eyes, its song reverberating deep within his soul, "I promise you this mother, I will find the people who killed you and I will make them pay!"

Spinning on his heel, his dark dress shoes squeaking against the wet grass, Harry strode towards the Iron Gate leading out of the graveyard. He stopped before it, eyeing the iron fence ringing the arched stones within.

With a flare of power, runes were carved into the iron. They shone with fire before fading, becoming invisible to the naked eye.

There, that should keep anyone wanting to disturb his mother's final resting place out.

Walking through the gates, Harry meandered up the sidewalk. His gaze flicking to the houses on either side of him.

Godric's hollow was a stable middle-class neighborhood. The houses lining either side of the street were the same two-story construction he lived in for a year.

They may have been different colors, but just looking at them made his mind drift back to that night, the night that started him on the path to losing everything that mattered.

His lips tugged downward.

His mother had lived here for three years before the attack, and not one of these people in their perfectly manicured houses thought to come to her funeral.

He stopped before a slightly rusted iron gate. Beyond the gate the grass had grown up to at least six inches, pushing its way through the concrete path leading to the two-story white house at the end.

Black shutters accented the broken windows shimmering with the magical barrier to keep out the rain.

Reaching forth a hand, Harry wrapped his fingers around the top of the gate, the rust rough against his skin. With a slight push, the gate came open, it's sound lost against the heavy rain.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the sidewalk, each step towards the house putting weight on his shoulders.

Stopping at the shimmering blue barrier that replaced the door, he reached his hand forward. The barrier winked out of existence before he made contact with it.

Stepping inside, dead leaves and loose grass swirled into the door frame behind him, forming a pristine dark green door.

He glanced around him. A layer of dust covered the plush antique style furniture. Breathing deep, stale air and old blood filled his nose. His gaze lingered on a reddish-brown stain at the far end of the room two feet from the fireplace.

Striding around the curved back furniture, Harry knelt before the stain. Stretching a hand out, he gently ran his fingers over the dried blood, bowing his head, "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry I was too young to realize what happened to you, I'm sorry I did not bring you back with mother."

Raising his eyes, lightning flashed, drawing his attention to a shadow underneath one of the high-back armchairs.

Reaching underneath it, he pulled out a familiar knobby wand. An image of Dumbledore pointing this wand at his mother flash through his mind as the wand resonated with him.

Something about this wand felt different, his fingers curled around it, his soul sight flickering on. Orange fire licked at his pupils.

Staring at the wand, he nearly dropped it at what he saw.

In his hand he clutched a shaft of shadow, black fire wreathed it, licking against his skin.

Almost in a trance, another presence tugged at his mind. Rising mechanically to his feet, he made his way over to the staircase, ignoring the pictures lining the wall opposite the railing as he began his ascent.

Getting to the top of the stairs, Harry entered the hallway, shifting broken pieces of wood at his feet with each step. His gaze fell on a white door half buried in the wall.

He slid one foot forward. A brass knob fell from the door, hitting the floor with a loud thump. It rolled across the floor, stopping in the center of an empty doorframe.

He stared inside, the tugging on his mind pulling his gaze to the floor. Three feet inside the room, a cloak of liquid shadows lay curled on the floor, shadow fire dancing around it.

Striding into the room, cutting a clear path through the dust, he knelt before the cloak, reaching one hand out to curl his fingers in its silk like fabric.

Images flashed through his mind, his gaze flicked to the far end of the room, six inches shy of the window.

He rose to his feet, draping the cloak over his arm.

The wand and cloak pulsed in time with one another.

He glanced down at them as he made his way over to the window, "What are you?"

Stopping at the window, he moved into the position he saw in the images. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes. For a moment, it felt like the world spun, and then he was elsewhere.

– **XX –**

Harry leaned against the wall, the moonlight shining on the empty doorframe into the room like a pale spotlight.

Something squirmed in his arms. He looked down, a strip of red hair falling into his eyes.

A black haired babe squirmed in the crook of his arm, emerald eyes staring up at his face.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway. His gaze snapped to the door. Raising a wand in a slender pale hand, he drew it in a circle. A large emerald green cobra made of bright energy circled around him before flying out the door.

The door exploded outwards on impact with the construct, the serpent wrapping its way around the tall thin man on the other side.

In a blink, Harry rushed towards the door, the moment he crossed the threshold, everything went black in the world changed again.

– **XX–**

Harry jerked back a sharp breath expanding his chest. He glanced down at the cloak draped over his arms, a familiar burning in the corners of his eyes. "Mother used this the night we were attacked," he rasped, "but why would it resonate with Dumbledore's wand?"

Shaking his head, he pushed off the wall making his way towards the door, a sense of déjà vu settled over him, causing him to pause in the doorframe. He glanced around the room, it was nothing special a single four poster bed, a small sitting area, and an ornate dresser, but the emotions felt in this room combined with his mothers psychic power, turned it into a bad place.

A place where anyone who entered would relive his mother's fear, he was just lucky he was powerful enough not to relive her death too.

Shaking his head, he stepped into the hallway, his gaze swiveling to the nursery at the end of the hallway.

The door was gone, having been blown up that night, splinters of white wood mingled with the dark Brown floor.

His gaze flicked to the large hole in the floor. His mother had Dumbledore trapped here, unable to use his magic to escape right away, she could've killed him. Why didn't she? Did her hesitation to kill make her a better person then him or weaker? Was his quest for vengeance going to turn him into a monster?

He moved forward, his stride sweeping splintered wood out of his path. Stopping before the door to the nursery, he curled his fingers into a fist, before slinging golf ball sized balls of fire towards the ceiling. They hovered there, painting the room and dancing dim light.

Entering the room, he surveyed his surroundings. The front part of the crib had fallen inwards from a blasting hex. Stuffed animals had fallen from a shelf on the left-hand side of the room, littering the floor.

He moved to the center of the room, his gaze lingering on an unharmed white rocking chair.

A smile tugged the corners of his lips as he caught sight of the book draped over the chairs arm. For a brief moment he saw his mother there, reading to him as a child as he drifted off to sleep.

With another flash of lightning, the vision winked out, bringing him back to reality. His mother was dead. This house had been empty for years. He was alone.

A dull ache throbbed in his heart, but he shoved it away, piling his desire for revenge on top of it.

Spinning on his heel, he turned to face the wall with the shelves. Small circles of runes in the walls four corners blazed with golden energy in his soul sight. With a flick of his hand, the balls of fire slammed into the runes.

The shelves and the remaining stuffed animals sunk into the wall like they had never been there.

Each circle of runes released a line of rectangular runes, which joined another runic circle in the center of the wall.

Stepping forward, Harry placed his hand in the center of the circle.

The runes flared red and he winced as blood was forcefully pulled from his pores.

The blood fell onto the runes, causing them to burn a bright blue. Then the wall cracked like clay shattering to pieces and revealing the room beyond.

Florescent lights burst to life with a buzz, revealing smooth metal walls. Shelves protruded out from the walls from floor to ceiling. The ones on the bottom contained stacks of cash, totaling 500,000 pounds according to the memories his mother had given him when he left Gringotts.

The middle shelves contained a few leather bound ledgers.

He stepped into the room, glancing at the name on the ledgers. Albus Dumbledore was written on the spines in his mother's elegant script. Apparently his mother didn't fully trust the man.

His gaze drifted up to the top shelf, spying a single piece of paper sitting in the middle. Curling his pointer finger, the page shot into his hand.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you're reading this then that means your father and I have passed away. You will find rooms like this in every property._

 _This room contains everything I've been able to find out about Dumbledore and his organization. The Evans family has always been about gathering secrets of their enemies, and with the way Dumbledore is acting he may very well be an enemy._

 _Use what you find in these ledgers to live a happy life my son, and know that no matter what happens your father and I will always love you._

 _Love, your mother Lily Evans Potter._

Swiping a hand over his eyes, Harry flicked his hand, conjuring a leather duffel bag. With another flick of his hand, the cash and ledgers flew inside.

Folding the parchment over, he stuck the parchment into the pocket of his blazer.

Spinning on his heel, Harry made his way out of the vault, the wall growing over its entrance the moment he stepped over its threshold.

Making his way towards the door, he tensed as a creek filtered up from downstairs and whispering voices caught his ear. Tucking the wand into his pocket, he wrapped the cloak around him. Throwing up the hood, he vanished.

Making his way towards the stairs, Harry wrapped himself in power, masking his scent and the sound of his movement.

Air gathered beneath his feet to cushion his footsteps as he descended the stairs.

Two figures hidden in shadow stood in the center of the room close together, their heads inches apart as they whispered to one another.

With a flick of his hand, both figures flew through the air, sticking to the wall like a bug in amber.

Flaring his power, the chandelier hanging in the center of the living room flared to life, revealing the figures, shadows swinging over the bodies as the chandelier swayed back and forth.

"Sirius? Tonks?"

Sirius Black snapped his head from side to side, his long brown hair falling over his gray eyes impeding his search for the voice. His broad thin chest rose with difficulty, the pressure on his torso making it hard to breathe, "Who's there?" He rasped. His large thin hands curling into fist as he strained against the force holding him.

Spit burst past his lips with the strain, falling down into the beard that decorated his chin.

Suddenly the force increased the plaster at his back cracking under the weight. Sirius groaned as the last of the air was pushed out of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut as something hammered against his mental shields, causing a trickle of blood to run down into his mustache.

"I could break your shields, it would fray your mind, but if you are Sirius Black, I don't want to do that, so I'll settle for making sure you tell me the truth. Now, are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes," Sirius croaked out.

The pressure on his body vanished and he slid to the floor coughing. The presence in his mind stayed a bit longer, before it to withdrew, and his companion was gently lowered to the floor.

The young woman looked around her, her dark eyes searching for the assailant. Her light brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail. Dark clothes accentuated the curves of her body. Her lips twitched, revealing an abnormally long canine and the truth of her Black family heritage.

The Black family had always been obsessed with two things, blood purity and black magic, but they realized inbreeding would only weaken their family magic, so they came up with a way to fix that.

They captured a dark elf from Niflheim, and a two hundred-year-old vampire. Using a ritual, the family was able to imprint characteristics from the desired species into their own blood, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, shape changing, an advanced healing factor, and powerful magic.

With that one ritual, the black family had become the second most powerful family in Europe, only succeeded by the Potters who added desired traits to their bloodline, the old-fashioned way.

Nymphadora Tonks glanced around her, her dark eyes flicked to red as she searched for her targets heat signature. Her hand expanded to twice its normal size, silver clause gleaming in the light of the chandelier overhead.

"I don't know who you are, but you made a big mistake breaking into this house and attacking my cousin."

Sirius pushed himself to his feet wincing as his ribs popped back into place, "You know Harry, there are easier ways to make sure someone is who they say they are, and they are a lot less painful."

Harry flipped back his hood, a small smirk playing on his lips, "That's true, but I find the majority of people will be more honest after a little pain is applied."

Tonks slid one foot forward, a scowl twisting her face, "How do we know you're really Harry Potter?"

Harry inclined his head, "Someone learned a lot from old Alastor Moody." With a blink, fire danced around his pupils.

Tonks relaxed crossing her arms over her chest, "Any reason why you're so jumpy?" She asked crossing one booted foot over the other.

"Oh I don't know. Fifteen years ago, a man my father trusted stabbed him in the heart in this very room. Three days ago my mother and I returned to England from being off world after fifteen years, and we were attacked outside of Gringotts Bank, I think I have reason to be jumpy."

Sirius stepped forward, one hand raised. "Harry, what happened to your mother was an unfortunate accident. it doesn't mean you're a target." he placed a hand on Harry shoulder staring into his fiery eyes, "No one is after you."

"I'm not too sure about that, fifteen years ago Dumbledore and Grindelwald attacked this place to get to me. They never found Dumbledore or Grindelwald's bodies here, and then on the day mother and I return Diagon Alley is attacked by the life force draining monsters. That's an awful big coincidence," he shook his head, "even if they're not after me those creatures killed my mother, I'm going to find whoever created them, and end them."

Sirius shook his head, "Harry, your mother wouldn't want you to go down this path."

"The dead don't want anything."

Sirius flinched.

Tonks pushed off the wall, sauntering her way in front of Harry, "How exactly are you going to find the person responsible?"

"I gave Amelia Bones the body of one of the creatures. I'm going to go to the Department of mysteries, and examine the creature for clues."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "And just how are you going to get into the Department of mysteries."

Harry cocked his head to the side, causing his neck to crack loudly in the quiet room, "Well I have to admit before you guys showed up, my plan was going to be a little violent since I don't have the proper equipment yet for a stealthy operation, but now that you're here, I think we can do something a little more elegant."

Tonks's body expanded, her height shot up and she was looking Harry in the eye. Muscles rippling across her lithe frame, she leaned forward, her eyes becoming a blood red, "What makes you think we're going to help you?"

Harry eyed Sirius, "Well, if I'm right Sirius will want in, the vampire instincts runs strong in him," his gaze flicked down to Sirius's hand, his fingernails had morphed into white claws, "nearly a thousand years in the magic still running strong."

He looked at Tonks, "As for you. You want to prove yourself and get out from under your family's dark history, what better way than to catch the person responsible for the greatest amount of death since the disappearance of Grindelwald."

Sirius shook his head, "Your powers of gotten stronger, I didn't even feel you in my mind."

"Actually you did, I picked all this up while I was hammering on your shields before you confirmed your identity." He looked at Tonks, "she's different though, her mind is forever changing," he cocked his head to the side, "it makes it very difficult to read."

Tonks's eyebrows shot up, "If my mind is difficult to read. How did you know those things about me?"

Harry twitched one shoulder, "Mostly it was an educated guess. After all there have not been many officers of the magical law enforcement office in the Black family."

Tonks scowled. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared over Harry's shoulder refusing to meet his eyes.

Sirius chuckled, the sound deep and rich, causing the younger pair to relax, "you have definitely improved Harry."

Gray eyes locked with emerald, "If we were going to help you, how exactly would you get into the ministry?"

Unfastening his cloak, Harry allowed it to fall from his body to pool at his feet. Concentrating, his close shimmered in his flesh began to bubble and shift. His body expanded, his height shrunk as his hair receded into his head. His skin tone darkened a shade in his green eyes became a dark brown.

Adjusting the brown fur robes clinging to his frame, he flashed Tonks a smile filled with stained teeth.

Sirius nodded, "That could work", he glanced at Tonks, "What do you think?"

Tonks circled Harry, eyeing him from every angle, "How did you know what Mundungus Fletcher looked like?"

"He tried to swindle mom once when I was younger." a smirk crawled across his features, "It didn't end well for him."

Tonks stopped before him, dark eyes staring into his, "You just want information on the creature, nothing else?"

Staring into her eyes, Harry tilted his chin down words in a nod, "That's correct. Whatever else the Department of mysteries is up to doesn't interest me. I would even be willing to swear," he looked up at the ceiling, "what is it you call it an unbreakable vow to that effect."

Tonks's eyes widened and she slowly shook her head, "That won't be necessary."

Harry stretched forth his wrist, "Alright then, let's get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Evans Potter, an Earthborn Asgardian Tale**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry followed Tonks down the street, eyes flicking to people as they surveyed her leather outfit. He had to admit, she certainly did look good in leather.

It began misting rain, covering everything in a layer of moisture.

It was an odd feeling to have a layer of water covering his smooth scalp.

The people thinned as they turned down a street with slowly decaying buildings.

Flaring his power, Harry wrapped them in a psionic cocoon of ignore us, before turning to Tonks, "So, how long have you known you were a mutant?"

Tonks stiffened, cautious dark eyes finding his, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you may say you don't, but your body language tells me otherwise."

Harry raised his shoulders, "It's not like I really care, I'm not exactly normal myself, I was just curious."

Tonks stared at him for a long moment, "How did you know?" She asked an edge of panic in her voice, "Is it something someone else can pick up?"

Harry raised his hands, "Relax, I realized that when I tried to enter your mind, a mutant's brainwave patterns are slightly different. A telepath may be able to tell the difference, but a wizard using their magic can't."

Tonks glanced around her, eyeing Jackson and Sons locksmith shop at the far end of the street, "I'm not sure this is the best place to talk about this."

Harry reached towards the shop with his mind; he found an old man dozing behind a well-worn wooden counter, his head propped up on his hand.

With the force of will, the door the shop clicked. No need for the old man getting robbed while he was asleep.

He swept the rest of the street with his eyes and mind, the rest of the buildings on the right hand side will boarded up and had been for a long time, the paint was faded and flaking off.

Magic wards shone from a clothing store on the left-hand side of the street, the manikins behind the dirty glass dressed in clothes from the 1950s.

"The only one on the street besides us is Mr. Jackson," he nodded towards the locksmith shop, "and he is asleep right now. Besides that, I have wrapped us in a bubble of ignore us."

Tonks stared at him for a long moment, envious of how easily he used his powers. Swallowing, she opened her mouth then paused.

Why was she telling him this? Sure they spent time together as kids, but that was a long time ago. She barely knew him now.

Sensing hesitation, Harry opened his mouth. At first he was questioning why he wanted to start a conversation with Tonks. He quickly realized that she was like himself, unique.

"Sixteen years ago, my mother summoned a powerful psychic force, called the Phoenix to help her conceive a child after being made barren by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tonks flinched at the name.

Harry ignored her reaction, "At that same moment, my father summoned Odin, the King of Asgard, who had just entered the Odin sleep. The end result of these two actions is me, a son of Odin and the Phoenix force."

Harry gestured at her with a raised eyebrow, his message clear; I have told you my story now it's your turn.

Tonks stared at him for a long moment, thinking back to his true form, his broad shoulders packed with lean muscle, shaggy dark hair curving around his ears, and striking green eyes.

She had seen Thor on the telly. They were similar, Harry didn't have his large build, but they had the same strong jaw, and both had eyes that resonated with power.

"I discovered my differences when I was sixteen, the black family performed the ritual a millennia ago to gain the powers of vampires and the shape shifting magical abilities of the Fay, the families magic is still running strong after centuries, the Fays ability to shape shift getting rid of any downsides to inbreeding," she shuddered, "my mother caused the slight scandal when she married a mutant magic user, Ted Tonks, breaking her marriage contract to a powerful magical family."

"My father kept his mutant ability a secret from mother's family, it's a shame because if they knew what he can do, they would've probably allowed the marriage to go through, and wouldn't have cast my mother out of the family for marrying someone that was not of a noble line."

She stared towards the end of the street, her gaze becoming lost in the past, "My father can manipulate living matter with a touch, nothing really spectacular, but enough to become a skilled healer at St Mungo's."

She turned back to Harry, "He is where I got the X gene from, as far as I can tell, the X gene augmented my Fay genes, giving me very powerful shape shifting abilities. The rest of the black family cannot change their body into any earthly mineral, they say it has something to do with iron, a Fay weakness, but I don't buy that since they can't change their body into bronze or diamond either, I think it's just an unexpected limitation from the ritual."

Tonks raised both hands, the left one became covered in silver metal, while the right became glittering diamond. "I however do not have that weakness."

Harry inclined his head, "Thank you for sharing this with me, it's nice to know I'm not the only unique person in Britain, I promise if it is your wish, I will take your secret to my grave."

The corner of Tonks's lips quirked upward, "I don't think we need anything that serious, I'm not the only one of our kind, but I am one of the few not scared to use my abilities."

Harry shook his head, "It's sad that the work my parents did before that night fell short, and mutants are still persecuted."

"They're not exactly persecuted."

Harry cocked his head to the side, a bit of confusion shining in his eyes.

"Mutants are actually sought out to add their X gene into a family line, since it has been proven if a mutant breeds with the Homo Magi, that child will carry an active X gene, and pass that active X gene on to their children potentially strengthening that family line well beyond anything we've seen in recent history."

"Sure there is some persecution, but nothing as bad as what happens in the mundane world."

"Then why do they hide?"

Tonks's hands curled into fists. "There have been cases where mutants have been assaulted in order to gain their X gene into a family line, so the weaker mutants hide their abilities. Sure they have to register as mutants to live in the magical world, but as of right now the ministry does not require them to list their ability, since doing so would mean magical families would have to disclose their abilities as well. Without knowing what that ability is, wizards are wary to attack one."

The shape shifter clapped her hands together. "Now is fun is this history lesson has been, I believe we have work to do."

"Right, thank you Tonks."

They made their way towards a bright red phone booth at the corner of the alley.

"Out of curiosity, is your mother still banished from the family?"

"No, once Sirius became head of the family, he reinstated my mother and my father, along with passing them a healthy delayed dowry."

"I imagine your mother wasn't too happy about that?"

"She liked being reinstated to the family, but the dowry made her feel like cattle, or a possession."

They stepped into the phone booth, both trying to ignore the way their bodies pressed together, it was easier for Tonks since there was no way she was going to find Mundungus Fletcher attractive.

"So did she give the money back?"

Tonks smirked. her eyes shining, "Of course not, she called it compensation for her pain-and-suffering."

Punching a series of numbers on the phone, Tonks held the receiver to her ear.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic," a smooth female voice said, "please state your purpose for being here."

"Officer Tonks bringing in Mundungus Fletcher," she glanced at Harry, "for trying to sell substandard cauldrons."

The change return clicked and Tonks removed a silver badge, "Put this on," she said handing him the badge as the floor began to descend.

– **XX –**

Harry took the badge in his thick tan fingers clipping it to the front of his dark brown wool robes. The moment he did, a minor ward settled on his shoulders, dampening his magical powers just a fraction. He looked up as bright light filled his vision.

Grabbing him by the arm, Tonks led him out of the car into a wide open space with the high arched ceiling.

Large grey stone fireplaces line the walls off to his left. Lines of people crossed in front of him, some leaving the fireplaces, others headed towards them. They would've reminded Harry of ants working for their colony, if it wasn't for their brightly colored robes.

A large fountain stood in the center of the room, gold, silver, and bronze coins glittering beneath the water. A wizards stood in the center of the fountain, light shining off his marble form, his greenish copper wand raised high in the air. His other arm was wrapped around a woman, her hair molded to look like it was blowing in the breeze.

Water cascaded down from the wizard's wand, flowing across the woman's form. Wherever the water touched golden scales shimmered into existence. The words etched into the base where the statue stood read, _Equality for all, mutants and wizard kind stand together._

Tonks moved up beside him, "They change the statue after your parents fight for mutant rights. It used to be a symbol of enslavement, now it gives me hope that what I do here may actually be making a difference."

Harry stared at the fountain. This was his parent's real legacy; they had made the world a better place. Mutants were now safe in the wizarding world, even wanted. What legacy would he leave behind?

"Come on."

Tonks led Harry past the fountain towards a set of bronze doors set into the wall.

Harry kept his head on a swivel, taking in everything. Staircases disappeared into arched tunnels on the right side of the room. Light shone down from high arched Windows enchanted to bring light from the world above.

' _Okay, I've got to give wizards this they have style.'_

Reaching the bronze doors, Tonks pressed the down arrow in a rectangular panel sitting beside the doors. The doors slid open, revealing wood-paneled walls with a bronze railing wrapping around the inside of the elevator.

Tonks stepped inside, leaning her back against the wall. She exhaled the tension draining from her body as the doors slid shut. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Leaning forward, she stabbed her pointer finger into a button. The label beside it read, Department of mysteries and morgue.

Harry's skin rippled as his body grew taller, his chest broadened, and black hair extruded from his scalp. Excess skin withdrew back into his face as his features broadened. Dark brown eyes became an Emerald green.

The silver badge pinned to his chest clunked the floor as his transformation finished, sparking as the magic within shorted out.

Tonks slowly shook her head, "It's so strange to see someone else do that."

"I wouldn't know," Harry commented brushing off the sleeve of his dark suit, "I've never seen anyone else shape shift before."

Empathy ached inside Tonks, she knew what it was like to be different, and Harry was the most different of them all. She shook her head, "Still you did well, but it's a good thing we didn't see any of Mundungus's acquaintances. I wouldn't fancy you trying to answer any personal questions."

"I have telepathy. I would know what they know."

"That may not have been enough," she looked up at the ceiling, "as a matter of fact I'm surprised people didn't stop us on the way here, if not questioning what Mundungus was here for, just to talk."

A tinge of pink filled Harry's cheeks, "That may be my fault," he began rubbing the back of his neck, "I kind of forgot to take my psychic ignore us down."

"Well keep it up, Mundungus is a fixture around here with his petty crimes, but he would have never been allowed in the morgue."

"That's what I thought, that's why I change back. Now, a bigger question, why is the morgue in the basement of the ministry, shouldn't it be at the hospital?"

"It used to be in St Mungo's, but with the tensions between humans and mutants rising in the mundane world, and more and more mutants moving into the magical communities, the powers that be thought it would be safer to have the bodies of mutants in a more secure area," she shook her head, "not to mention some of the unspeakables like to examine the bodies."

"I can't imagine the mutant's families like that."

"Those that cause a stink are paid handsomely to keep their mouths shut, but most don't care as long as the body isn't mutilated and respected once the work is done."

Harry shook his head, "I guess a little after death examination is a small price to pay for a job, and safety from persecution because of something you can't control."

The bronze doors slid open, revealing a stark white hallway with black doors lining either side. Copper plates gleamed in the center of the doors.

Heavy wards settled on their shoulders as they stepped out of the elevator. Harry glanced at the bronze nameplates on the doors lining either side of him, finding strange symbols instead of names.

"Well that's confusing."

"Welcome to the Department of mysteries. Don't try to go into any of the rooms, it's rumored they lead to pocket dimensions were the unspeakables continue most of the research."

"I guess wizarding society wouldn't be comfortable with finding out that unspeakables perform experiments on the dead, even if they're not magical."

"It still unethical," Tonks growled leading the way out of the elevator.

"I agree, but it's not like we can do anything about it right now. For now we need to focus on finding the person responsible for those deaths in Diagon Alley."

"Agreed."

Harry's gaze flicked up to the florescent bulbs lining the ceiling, "You have electricity down here."

"A Meta Magi named Hermione Granger figured out how to convert magical energy into electricity to power mundane technology."

"A lot of the older generation doesn't like it, but the newer generation has taken to it like a fish to water. It certainly cuts down on our parchment use, but heavily magical areas like Hogwarts, Stonehenge, and Diagon Alley, are still causing problems. There's too much magic there and when converted to electrical energy it causes power surges."

"Meta Magi?"

"That's what a Homo Magi that has an X gene is called."

"Tell me about this Hermione Granger."

A wide grin spread across Tonks's face as she pushed the doors to the morgue open, "Why are you looking for a girlfriend?"

"Officer Tonks, what are you doing down here?" Asked a round woman in a white lab coat.

"Unspeakable Warren, I'm just here to look over the body Amelia Bones sent you."

The woman's Hazel eyes narrowed behind her dark round glasses. She moved forward with surprising grace, the tips of her short brown hair brushing her shoulders, "That's head coroner Warren, and I'm not so sure about that," she said waving a stubby finger at Tonks, "Amelia told me to keep all this hush-hush."

"I'm sure she did Myrtle, but I am on the case."

Myrtle's eyes flicked back and forth between the two, "Maybe I should just give Amelia a call."

"You don't really want to do that," Harry said moving around Tonks to stare Myrtle in the eye, "after all with a monster like that thing running around, we really need to find out who created it."

Myrtle opened her mouth to say something. Then her eyes glazed over. She fell backwards, her lab coat opening to reveal the red blouse and dark skirt beneath.

Catching the woman, Harry gently lowered her to the floor.

"Is she alright?" Tonks asked, moving to stand at Harry's shoulder.

Harry raised an eyebrow, his lips turning down into a frown, "I just put her to sleep," he said a bit of incredulity in his voice, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know you did attack me in Sirius."

"You were tromping around in my house, uninvited I might add!"

Tonks crossed her arms, one corner of her mouth curling, "A likely story."

"You were!" Harry exclaimed rising to his feet.

"Whatever let's just do what we came here to do and be gone before she wakes up. I just hope she doesn't remember me being down here."

"She won't," Harry grunted as Tonks led the way to the metal table in the room with a body on it.

"Thanks for that."

Harry looked around him, he was in a large room, an orb of light hovered near the ceiling in a circle of runes.

There were only two other tables in the room. Both were empty.

A small cabinet set against the far wall.

Harry sniffed the air, finding the heavy scent of flowers, "You know this is not what I expected of a coroner's office, I thought there would be a heavy smell of antiseptic, more tools, and a lot more bodies."

"Myrtle doesn't need them. She was one of the first Meta Magi to emerge back in nineteen forty-one. Only the unique cases are assigned here, most are solved by the magical law enforcement office."

Harry glanced back at the woman, "She looks good for her age."

"That's magic for you."

"So how exactly can Myrtle perform autopsies without equipment?"

"Unspeakable Myrtle Warren has the unique ability to be able to touch someone and know everything about their physical condition, when someone dies, she can immediately tell you how, and sometimes who did it just by a touch, that makes the people in the law enforcement office jealous. The other unspeakables are unnerved by her abilities with the dead, which is saying something, so she was relegated here."

"Sucks for her, but remind me never to commit a crime here."

"It really sucks for all of us. Her abilities could be useful to the magical law enforcement office, but their stigma with her powers revolving around the dad, so they keep her here. I wonder what she would see; if she could get to the bodies while they were in their natural environment."

Tonks stopped at the gurney. Leaning towards the top of it, she grabbed the edge of the sheet covering the body, "Are you ready for this?"

"I should be asking you that, I fought these things before."

Nodding, Tonks slowly pulled back the sheet.

The creature's cloak had been removed, revealing the broad but thin emaciated frame hidden beneath. Dark gray skin was stretched taut over bone. Dark claws glistened at the end of long fingers on large hands. More claws glistened on large long toed feet.

Tonks shuddered at the empty eye sockets, covered by dark discolored skin.

Ignoring Tonks, Harry pulled back the creature's upper lip, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth with two sets of pronounced canines jutting from the top and bottom of its mouth.

"Well it has characteristics of a vampire, but its body gives off a cold aura that would make people want to avoid it." He glanced at Tonks, an image of her being cornered by boys in a stone hallway filtering into his mind, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tonks replied shaking her head, "the aura this thing gives off reminds me of a Dementor, but as far as I know Dementor's can't breed outside their species."

Harry nodded. That would explain the bit of memory he saw. It was so full of fear that Tonks was practically broadcasting it to anyone with a strong enough mind.

"You are right. It does share characteristics with vampires and Dementors, especially since both creatures absorb the life force."

Flipping over its hand, he revealed the hole in the center of its palm. Folding down its ring and middle finger, a sharp spike slowly emerged from the hole, "However, unlike vampires and Dementors, it uses this to draw the life force from its victims."

"So what we're looking at is an amalgamation of three different creatures?"

"It looks that way, but there's only one way to be sure. Before that there's something I need to see."

Harry ran his fingers along the underside of the creatures left forearm coming to a bulge. Raising his right hand he concentrated. Ribbons of orange energy flowed from his hand twisting into a Psionic energy scalpel.

Starting at the creature's wrist, Harry cut a straight line. Small amounts of silver blood flowed as Harry cut a straight line from the creature's wrist to the bulge.

With a line complete, he pushed the skin apart with the tip of his blade, revealing a glass orb connected to the other end of the spike.

"Well that confirms one thing."

"What is that?"

"These creatures are definitely man-made, if I had to hazard a guess when they were created, there was a sack here," he pointed at the orb with the top of the scalpel, "so they could digest the life force they took. Whoever created them replaced it with this, so they could remove the stolen life force and use it for their own ends."

"How is it possible for something like this to be created?"

"If I was in the mundane world, I would say it was done with technology, but since we're in the magical world, and the parts come from magical creatures, I would say it was done with alchemy."

Sitting down his scalpel, Harry flicked his left hand conjuring a quill and a piece of parchment. "Now, let's find out what this creature is made of."

Putting the quill to parchment, he drew a rectangular rune in the pages four corners. He then drew a series of serpent like runes towards the center of the page. He stopped when they were about four inches apart. He then drew a circle of interconnecting runes that grew smaller towards the center, stopping when there was an open space in the center no bigger than a dime.

"What is that?"

"A variation on the inheritance tests that Gringotts uses," Harry replied grateful for the knowledge of runes he inherited from Grindelwald.

Picking up the scalpel, Harry smeared silver blood on its tip into the circle in the center of the runes.

The runes flared with white light, swirling as they rearrange themselves into a three-pronged line graph. Dementor was written in gold at the very bottom, with vampires shining silver on the left branch of the graph. Wraith was written in elegant black on the right.

Banishing the quill, Harry pointed to Dementor with the top end of the scalpel, "Dementor is its base," he pointed to vampire, "with vampire being its neck strongest component, and wraith making up the rest of its body."

Tonks stared at the parchment before glancing at Harry. "How is it possible for someone to perform such complex magic with so little?" Her gaze flicked to the parchment, "Why choose these creatures? I mean vampire and Dementor I get, they both feed off life force, but why wraith."

A wraith is a very unique creature. Its touch can instill fear in others, by secreting a unique compound from its skin. It can then absorb the fluids produced by the brain and store them for later consumption. I'm guessing the storage ability is what the creator wanted.

"So what do we do now?"

"You're asking me."

"Sue me this is my first investigation that didn't involve missing money or a cat."

Shaking his head, Harry placed a hand on Tonks's shoulder. The world spun, and when it cleared Tonks found herself standing outside the ministry building.

Her gaze snapped to Harry, her eyes wide, "You teleported us through the ministry wards!"

Harry inclined his head, "I did."

"But that's impossible!"

"If you say so," Harry said turning to walk away while folding the parchment with the creature's heritage and sticking it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

Tonks stood there for a long moment, before a scowl wormed its way onto her features. Turning, she sprinted after Harry, punching him in the arm when she drew close enough.

Harry looked at her, one eyebrow raised, "Ow."

Tonks ignored him, "If you could teleport, what was all this cloak and dagger stuff?"

"My powers are still developing, I can only teleport two places I've been, or places I have a mental picture of. With the ministry morgue I had neither."

"You could've picked it out of my mind."

Harry inwardly cursed himself for not thinking of that. Then smiled at Tonks, "But then we wouldn't have gotten to know more about each other."

Tonks stared at him for a long moment, wondering if he was being sincere. In the end she shook her head focusing on the task at hand, "So what do we do now?"

"You use your connections to find the Flamels, while I investigate other avenues," Harry replied thinking of the ledgers he found on Albus Dumbledore.

"Ignoring the fact you think I have connections, why the Flamels?"

Harry's gaze hardened, his lips forming into a thin line, "Because if anyone would know who had the skill to create a creature like that, it would be them."


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Evans Potter an Earthborn Asgardian's Tale**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Dumbledore claims to want equality for mutant kind in the wizarding world, but I have seen inside his mind. He believes that the X gene mutants carry can elevate Homo Magi powers. He fights for rights, pretending to be the lesser of two evils, with Gellert Grindelwald kidnapping mutants for some unknown purpose, but I know his history._

 _Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald used to be friends. The most powerful mutants in our world have disappeared. Dumbledore is refusing to use lethal action against Grindelwald and his supporters, claiming they can be redeemed. However, Remus and Peter are going on secret missions for Dumbledore. Both have always been loyal, but now their devotion to him is almost fanatical._

 _Something is wrong. I saw memories of Dumbledore meeting Grindelwald in his mind. They appear to be working together, but to what end I don't know._

 _James says I'm reading too much into it, but he doesn't have my powers, he can't see inside Dumbledore's mind. With the child of Phoenix and Odin growing inside my womb, I fear for his future._

Harry sat down the ledger, his eyes lingering on his mother's neat script. He leaned back in his chair. Its leather covered high-back creaking.

It'd been a day since he left the ministry with Tonks and came to Number three Grimmauld place. His gaze swept around the office of the home.

Two antique plush red couches sat on either side of the room with a round polished black coffee table in the center.

Large bookshelves lined the walls behind the couches, overflowing with leather tomes.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry stared down at the ledgers sitting atop the green mat covering his large ebony desk. He drummed his fingers on the polished surface, allowing his mind to wander with the rhythmic clicking of his fingernails on wood.

The first ledger contained a brief history on Dumbledore, his skills and acquaintances. The second one gave him more on Dumbledore's motives.

Apparently, Dumbledore believed that mutants were the key to elevating wizard kind, but unlike Grindelwald, he took the carrot approach versus the stick, he shook his head, "Not that it really matters, in the end they still worked together."

Spinning in his chair, he stared out the large rain speckled window in front of him. Grimmauld Place was a decrepit neighborhood. Almost all the houses in this part of town had wood covering at least one window. The trash cans were always tipped over, allowing their contents to swirl in the wind, but it did have one thing going for it.

People here minded their own business, so a wizard could use magic as long as it wasn't too extravagant and the world at large would never find out.

He ran a hand through his hair, air brushing passed his lips.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, two fanatic Dumbledore loyalists, who had been going on secret missions for Dumbledore just before he was born. If anyone would know the origin of these strange life-force draining creatures… he shook his head, he couldn't keep calling them that. They needed a name, but what?

The chair creaked as he pushed himself to his feet. Walking in front of his desk, he began pacing in front of it.

Demons, no, to him demons had always meant something spiritual, mosquitoes, no. Not only was that stupid, these creatures didn't drink blood, but blood was life, which is what they fed upon. How about leeches, he nodded slowly, that could work.

Leaning against the desk, he rubbed the palm of his hand into his forehead. Something was wrong, since returning from the ministry morgue, his thoughts had been wandering, making it hard for him to concentrate.

He felt a burning, almost like a hunger inside of him that wasn't quenched no matter what he ate or drank. A feeling of fatigue clung to him, making his movements sluggish and his thoughts scattered.

If anyone would know the connection between Dumbledore, and these creatures, if there was one, which he was sure there was after reading the ledger, it would be one of those two. Looks like he needed to go see Sirius. Hopefully he would know where to find them.

A creaking echoed up from downstairs, causing him to freeze. Reaching out with his mind, his Psionic power's brushed against a presence, but the thoughts were too fluid for him to read, they flowed like water. Anytime he tried to grab them, they slipped through his grasp.

His hand curled into a fist, he really was getting sloppy. He needed some sleep there's no way someone should have been able to sneak into his home no matter who they were.

Striding towards the door, he opened it with a flick of his fingers.

– **XX –**

Harry strode down the hallway. The Lord's office had been put in the wing of the house where the bedrooms were, so the family could always be together.

Dark doors lined either side of the hallway, the brass nameplates in their centers glistening in the light of the gas lamps set into the wall beside each door.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Harry grabbed air. With a pulling motion, he summoned the family cloak to his hand.

Wrapping the cloak around him, he threw up the hood vanishing from sight. Wrapping his own power around the cloak, the sound of his movements faded to nothing.

Part of him felt bad using a cloak that had been in the Potter family for generations, since he didn't have any Potter blood, but the family magic had accepted him.

Besides it wasn't his fault his father chose to summon Odin, and allowed the old god to possess him. From what his mother told him when he was younger, the Potters had a tradition of adding new blood into their family, strengthening their magic, although usually it was a male bedding a female.

It was around the same time that his mother confessed that the Evans bread powerful psychics into the family, she summon the Phoenix not only to help her continue the Evans line, but also so the universal being would boost her power.

For a while it was hard for him to accept that his parents summoned greater forces to have a child just to increase their family power, but in the end he decided it didn't matter how he got here, or who his biological parents were, in the and Lily and James loved him enough to die for him. That was all that mattered.

Ready to face the intruder, he glided down the stairs, his back straight; his emerald eyes sweeping from right to left.

– **XX –**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he glanced into the kitchen off to his left, large arched windows let in the moonlight, causing the silver pots and pans to glisten on their rack above the stove.

His ear twitched, the sound of cloth rustling drawing his attention. The living or family room set off to his right. Leather furniture set around a dark mahogany coffee table.

Moving into the center of the living room, Harry closed his eyes. He reached out with his mind again, this time not trying to read the intruder's thoughts, but pinpoint their location.

A frown slid onto his face as he realized the thoughts had changed, they were now like air. Faint and only heard when he really concentrated. What could cause a person's thoughts to transform like this?

Orange fire danced around his irises, in the end it didn't matter, this person had entered his home, and by what he was feeling from their thoughts, they had entered it with negative intentions. He would show them the price for that mistake.

A psychic blast exploded from his body in a wave of pale orange energy, rocking the furniture as it spread throughout the room.

Something slammed into the far wall, cracking the black molding.

Thrusting out his hand, Harry wrapped the loose psychic energy into a sphere.

Stepping forward, he began shrinking the sphere until it was the size of a beach ball, "Who are you, and why have you entered my home?"

Silence followed his question.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way," fire began to dance around the inside of the bubble, "I am slowly turning the oxygen into fire, it is by my power you still have enough oxygen to breathe, if you continue to refuse to answer my questions I will roast you alive. Now, who are you and why have you entered my home? Why are your thoughts filled with hatred for me?"

Again silence.

Harry narrowed his eyes, the fire inside the bubble becoming denser as it consumed more oxygen.

"Alright," a harsh voice snapped within the bubble.

Just like that the fire was gone replaced with cool fresh air.

"Show yourself, and know that next time it will not be a slow process. I will fill that bubble with fire and reduce you to ash."

Something shimmered in the center of the bubble, coalescing into a tall thin man in black robes. The sleeve of his robes hung limply on his right arm. Dark haunted rage filled eyes stared out at him from beneath the hood of the cloak, shining like obsidian stones.

"Show me your face."

Raising his large long fingered left hand, the man threw back the hood, revealing a long pale narrow face with a hooked nose framed by long shiny black hair.

"Who are you? Why have you come to my home?"

"I am Severus Snape," the man snapped, "I am here to kill you. You are an abomination that took her away from me."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Took who away from you," he demanded, his voice laced with a psychic echo that demanded the truth, "why am I an abomination?"

Severus shook his head, beads of sweat popping out on his brow as he tried to fight Harry's compulsion.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Who did I take away from you?" He asked his voice loud, his psychic probe telling him that was the source of the man's rage, "Tell me," he ordered slamming against the man's psychic barriers.

Magic flared around Severus as he tried to reinforce his barriers. They fell under Harry's power and the image of green eyes and red hair flashed through his mind.

Harry drew back, his head cocked to one side, "Mother? I took my mother away from you?"

Snape slumped, blood leaking from his nose. "Yes," he panted, hate filled eyes still glaring at Harry through his exhaustion, "your wards keep me from my love."

"Those wards are to keep any sick individuals from desecrating her body."

"They also keep me from returning her to life."

"That's impossible, her soul has already left this plane, the most you could do would be reanimate the flesh."

"No, he promised me his technology and magic could bring her back, whole and unmarred by your birth."

Harry slammed into Snape's barriers, shattering them like glass, what he was saying was true, someone had promised Snape they could bring his mother back by using alchemy and science to clone her. He pushed deeper, trying to find the mysterious person's identity, Snape shuddered, his body locking up at the intrusion.

Veins bulged out on his face and bloody tears streamed down his pale skin.

In the end, Harry withdrew finding nothing about the mysterious person besides the codename, the Doctor.

Massaging his temple, he looked back at Severus, "why did my birth mar my mother? How are you so sure this Doctor can do what he says?"

Leaning heavily against the bubble, Snape raised his head, blood staining the skin beneath either nostril. "You were never supposed to be born. Bellatrix's spell should've made it impossible for your father to impregnate your mother, while my spell should've made your father infertile to anyone."

"Why would you do that? If you really cared about my mother, wouldn't it be enough that she was happy?"

"She should've been happy with me!" Snape snapped.

Harry shook his head, Snape never loved his mother. To him she was just a possession.

"Why did Bellatrix Black curse my mother?"

"She wanted your father's blood to strengthen the Black bloodline. Everyone always wanted Potter," he muttered at the end.

Harry inclined his head, so there was bitterness that his father stole away his mother, and also jealousy of his father's popularity. What a sad man.

"How are you so sure this Doctor can help you resurrect my mother?"

"Because," Snape began a dark smile spreading across his face, "he has already shown me his genius."

Harry dived to the side, a burst of precognition saving him as an arm made of mercury shot towards his back, curved claws growing out of the knuckles.

He hit the ground, losing his concentration on the bubble as he rolled up into a crouch.

Snape dropped lightly to the floor, the mercury arm merging with his body to regenerate his right hand. Flexing his fingers, he and Harry began circling one another.

"We don't have to do this you know, you can walk away."

"Never," Severus shouted slinging his arm outward. Green needles exploded from his pores.

Harry raised his right hand, orange energy coalescing into a Japanese katana. He knocked away the needles. They steamed as they hit the dark wooden floor, ominous green smoke rising from the holes they left behind.

Bending his legs he lunged forward, his blade poised to slice Snape in half from head to crotch.

Severus sidestepped.

Coming down on his right foot, Harry spun on his toes, bringing his sword around to slice through Snape's midsection.

The moment the blade touched Severus's side, he burst into a white fog flying away from Harry.

Bringing his left foot down to the floor, Harry rubbed his eyes. The fumes of Snape's departure combined with whatever those liquid needles were burned through his veins causing his vision to blur around the edges.

Reforming a foot away, Severus laughed, a high cold sound filled with bitterness, "Do you see now, boy? The Doctor has made me invincible."

Blinking hard, Harry straightened, banishing his sword with a thought, "Formidable yes," his soul sight clicked on, showing him the blue outline of Snape's soul over the bright green energy that made up his body, "but not invincible."

Dark blotches covered the blue outline that made up Snape soul, letting him know the man's dark history, Harry shook his head, trying to turn his soul sight off, but for some reason his eyes were drawn to the flame of life that bound Snape's soul to his body.

Unconsciously, he licked his lips. He could feel the life's energy. It would take away his fatigue, and drive whatever poison was within his body out in a moment.

Snape stepped forward, "I have to admit, I can see why the Doctor is interested in you, once I kill you, he will be delighted to study your body. Maybe, he will even bring back your mother early."

In a blink, Harry blurred across the room, his left hand clamping around Severus's throat and hoisting him into the air. Severus tried to change into liquid, but Harry's eyes shone with orange fire. An orange outline traced his body, keeping every molecule in place.

Drawing back his right arm the appendage morphed into golden orange fire, he flexed his flaming fingers before driving his arm forward. It sank into Severus's body leaving no wound.

The man cried out in shock, his dark eyes wide, "What are you…" He began only to freeze as Harry's fingers closed around his life-force, paralyzing his body.

Pulling slowly, Harry removed Severus's life-force from his body, his skin graying as he did so.

When the last of the white fire was removed, it swirled around him before diving into his chest. He gasped, dropping Snape's gray lifeless body to the floor. His veins glowing a brilliant blue as ghostly blue fire danced over his body.

He swayed as the potent energy burned through his body, getting rid of the poison and fatigue. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor.

– **XX –**

Warm fingers brushed Harry's cheek, causing his eyes to blink open. Blurred blobs of orange and gold filled his vision.

"Welcome my son," said a melodious voice that caressed his mind.

"Mom?" He croaked his throat painfully dry, feeling like it hadn't been used in years.

"Not the one you know, but yes."

Harry blinked, shifting his body to stand shakily to his feet. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes.

He hovered in space, feeling small in its vast expanse. Stars twinkled around him like diamonds.

A large purple planet about twice the size of Earth revolved slowly below him. Two light green rings surrounded it, giving contrast to the planets darker color.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Harry turned.

A curvaceous woman made of golden orange fire floated behind him, her white eyes shining like supernovas as they raked his form. A trail of fire flowed out from her head, reminding him of a shooting star.

She floated forward, the corner of her lips twitching, "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to mature quite this fast, but I'm happy to see you."

"Who are you?" He asked a weight of apprehension in his chest.

The fiery woman raised her hand, reaching forward to caress his cheek, but he flinched backwards. Exhaling, the woman let her arm drop, "You know who I am, little fledgling, I am your mother, the one whose power shaped the vessel you were to be born in."

"Phoenix," Harry breathed, his eyes widening.

Phoenix inclined her head, a small smile on her face, "That's right my son."

Harry's mouth suddenly felt dry, peeling his tongue away from the roof of his mouth he swallowed, "How am I here?"

"After recent events, I decided it was prudent for me to speak to you, instead of just watching like I usually do."

Images of his battle with Severus Snape flash through his mind. Along with the rush he felt as he pulled the man's life-force from his body. He looked down his eyes widening as he caught sight of the mystic blue fire that made up his legs.

He raised his arms, flexing fingers made of dancing blue flames, "What happened to me?"

With a casual flick of her hand, Phoenix conjured a full-length mirror.

Harry stared at his reflection. Every feature from his high cheekbones to his broad shoulders was sculpted in a crackling blue fire. His eyes pulsed like green stars within their blue sockets.

"This is your true form," Phoenix said floating closer until she too was in the mirror with him, "the body you inhabit on earth is just an incubator until your true form matures.

A combination of my form, and Odin's magic created a unique element to house your essence. That element is magefire, a fire that contains the power of creation along with the unpredictability of magic."

She laid a hand on Harry shoulder, this time he didn't flinch away from her touch, needing some kind of comfort after the shock he just received, "I have to say Odin has changed since his younger years, becoming more jaded, but I don't regret lying with him for your creation."

Harry grimaced at the mental image, "What happens now?" He asked, staring at Phoenix's face in the mirror.

"Eating Severus Snape's life-force caused you to mature a bit faster than I expected, I thought it was going to be another hundred years or so before we met," she squeezed his shoulder, "I'm glad it wasn't."

Harry closed his eyes, the image of him pulling Severus Snape's life-force from his body flashing through his mind again, "Why did I do that?"

"When you investigated the creature, I believe you gave it the name Leach, you came in contact with an orb of pure life-force that awakened the instincts you inherited from me. My job is to destroy life, and use the energy I collect during the destruction to create new life," she gestured to the purple planet, "this is a prime example, life here is new, they don't know the stars, and haven't given the planet a name yet, but in a few centuries, this planet will be one of Earth's greatest allies."

Harry stared at the purple world, watching it slowly rotate within its green rings, "Am I going to feast again like I did on Snape?"

Phoenix shook her head, her fiery hair whipping around her, "No, life-force contains a lot of energy you shouldn't get hungry again for a while. You can however use that ability in combat."

Harry tensed. The image of him ripping the life-force out of people caused a terrified tingle mixed with exhilaration to shoot down his spine.

She glanced at him, "If you're really worried about it you could come with me," she gestured out into space, "I could show you the wonders of the universe."

Harry stared at her, then his gaze flicked into space, it was really tempting. Just to leave all his troubles on earth behind, he shook his head, he couldn't do that, he promised his mother that he would find the people responsible for killing her, he looked at Phoenix, "I'm sorry, I can't right now I've got a job to finish."

Phoenix inclined her head, a soft smile spreading across her features, "I thought that would be your answer. When you are ready my son, I will be waiting," she reached forward, "now go continue forging your own destiny."

Harry felt a finger on his forehead. A soft warmth spread through his body then he was gone.

– **XX –**

Slowly Harry pushed himself to his feet, his eyes locking on Snape's body. He felt nothing but a stab of pity for the man and his wasted potential.

According to his mother, Snape was a brilliant potions master that could've change the world, but he couldn't get past a love that would never be. He had attacked him with the intent to kill, which resulted in his death.

Straightening up, he stretched forth his hand. With a twist of his wrist, a portal with flaming blue edges opened beneath the body. An intense heat washed from the portal as Snape's body disappeared beneath the orange glow within.

An active volcano on some remote islands should take care of the evidence. He looked around him, taking in the turned over furniture and burned holes in the floor. He stamped hard on the holes, putting out the last of the smoke that rose from them.

This place is no longer safe. Whoever this Doctor was wanted him. He shook his head, striding towards the front door hopefully Sirius would have some answers.

Exiting the house, he flared his power, etching rectangular wards into the air around the home. Glancing at the shimmering wards before they faded out of sight, he smiled at the home.

A four story Gothic style manor painted white and accented with black shutters. A black door stood underneath a small roof, its brass fittings noticeable even in the dark entryway.

The Potters may have only stayed here during the holidays to be closer to grandmother Doria's relatives and number 12 Grimmauld Pl., but he would still protect their properties. No one would be getting in here without paying a hefty price.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he began walking down the street, his shoulders tensed as he left the safety of his wards.

Lights from flickering Street lamps shimmered in puddles of freshly fallen rain.

Despite himself, he glanced over his shoulder every few minutes, paying particular attention to the shadows.

Turning, he scanned the other houses lining the street, sliding his gaze over boarded windows, focusing his ears on a mother yelling at her son beneath heavy rock music.

Facing forward, he continued on, mentally counting the homes as his dark shoes glided along the sidewalk, an aura of shimmering blue fire clinging to his skin beneath his black clothes.

Stopping at number twelve, he turned towards the home, its dark gray wood and shadow filled windows filling him with a sense of foreboding. He stepped forward, feeling the wards push down on him, reminding him firmly that he had no Potter or Black blood.

Glaring at the home, Harry pushed a minor trickle of his Psionic magic out. The house shuddered as it fought him, trying to push its protections down on him again.

Ignoring them, Harry strode towards the door, thankful that Sirius lived so close, and hoping he could help him decipher what he learned in his mother's ledgers about Dumbledore, along with may be telling him who this doctor is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Evans Potter an earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 9**

Sirius Black leaned against the dark green leather couch in his sitting room, his broad thin body sinking into the cushions. His fingers drummed against the silver rivets holding the leather in place as he stared at the boy across from him.

His mind drifted back to almost sixteen years ago.

– **XX –**

Sirius sat in his family sitting room, his gaze taking in the paintings of ancestors lining the walls. Some of them looked at him with open disdain. They would never understand why he left all those years ago, he was honestly surprised he was made Lord of the house, but then again with his brother missing, and most of his other relatives in the wizard prison, Azkaban for some dark misdeed or other. He was really the only choice left.

He rose to his feet, his black robes falling around his frame, hiding most of his lean muscle within its baggie depths.

Slightly glowing gray eyes drifted down to the dark green leather furniture that sat neatly around the sitting room.

Two high backed chairs sat on the other side of an iron coffee table. Taking up the space on the other side of the coffee table was a long wavy backed dark green couch. Silver rivets shown from within the dark green leather.

Sirius's family had been in Slytherin for most recent history, he admired the house of cunning and ambition, and most likely would've joined the house had he not met his cousin James Potter.

A knock reverberated through the house, causing Sirius's long broad face to curl into a wince. Would it have killed his family to put in a doorbell like everyone else?

Walking around the couch, he made his way into the hallway. He stopped glancing at his shaking red-faced mother as she screamed from within her silenced portrait. A grin curled his lips. She wasn't happy with him when he broke family tradition, she never understood that not all arranged marriages are meant to be, so it was nice to get a little revenge on her.

Stopping before the door, he closed his eyes allowing his magic to connect him to the wards of the home. Suddenly, he was looking outside at a man with messy black hair, and shining silver eyes. His tall lean frame was covered in a dark red rope, a contrast to his alabaster skin.

Flicking his fingers, the ebony wooden door slowly swung open, its brass hinges moving smoothly.

"James," he began, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his gray eyes. "What are you doing here, mate? I thought you and Lilly were going to try for a baby," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

James looked up at him, and Sirius nearly stumbled backwards at the broken look in the man's eyes, "I need your help, brother."

Wordlessly, Sirius moved aside.

With a hunched posture, James Potter made his way across the threshold of the Black family home.

Ten minutes later, Sirius paste before the stone fireplace in the sitting room, his black ponytail floating from the ambient magic rising off his body, "I'm going to kill him," he snarled, "I'm going to flay that greasy little bastard limb by limb!"

James shook his head. "That wouldn't undo what happened, the Potter line is dead. Whatever Snape did killed my seed and changed my blood, making blood adoption impossible. I would adopt the normal way, but I'm afraid it would hurt my families reputation and undo what we did for the mutants." he slumped, his head down his gaze locked on the floor, "I almost wish there was another Potter around, so the title of Lord would go to them, granted when something extreme like that happens, the family magic usually goes to."

Making his way over to James, Sirius slumped on the couch next to him, "so, what do you want to do?" He shook his head, "With how loving your parents were, I forgot that the Potters were almost as fanatical about strengthening their magical bloodline as my own."

James hand gripped his knee,, causing his knuckles to whiten, "I'm just glad my parents aren't here to see this. It would kill them to see the end of the Potter line. My ancestors would be so ashamed."

Sirius's gray eyes drifted towards the ceiling, "What if you could start it again?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Black and Potter families have always been about incorporating powerful magic into their families, so what if you started a new branch, by incorporating powerful new blood."

"That's all well and good, but my blood and seed are useless."

"For this," Sirius began slowly, "we wouldn't use your blood. We would use someone else's, someone powerful. The child born from that blood would be the new patriarch of the Potter family and start the family a new."

"I still don't get what you're saying."

Sirius held out his hands, to yellowed parchment scrolls shimmered into them.

"Long before my family performed the ritual that gave us the abilities we have today we considered other avenues. We tried to pull creatures from elsewhere with a ritual. It didn't end well for us, which is why we chose the ritual to imbue our bodies with the abilities of a vampire and Fay, or elf as some call them."

He held up the scroll in his left hand, "This will allow you to contact your ancestors and tell them what happened. You need their permission to start a new branch, once you have it."

He held up the scroll in his right hand. "Use the ritual in this one, it will require a large amount of magic, but it will allow you to pull a being from elsewhere into your body. Your body will temporarily transform into the being you chose. As long as you have enough willpower, you should be in control, so choose carefully."

– **XX –**

Sirius let his gaze wonder over Harry's face, he had seen Thor on the television in the mundane world, the two brothers had the same strong jaw, Harry's shoulders weren't as broad, but the lean muscle clinging to his frame radiated with power.

He still couldn't believe James chose to use Odin to start the new branch of his family. Of course, if he wanted this new branch to be powerful, what's more powerful than a god? James was smart, timing his summoning when Odin was to be at his weakest, but he doubted if James had the willpower to suppress a god, he shuddered, he couldn't imagine what it was like to see someone else lay with his wife.

"So," Harry said knocking Sirius out of his musings, "what do you think?"

"I'm happy that Snape is dead," Sirius hand tightened around the arm of his chair, "he deserves far worse for what he did to your father, but it concerns me that there's someone out there imbuing wizards with mutant powers," he shook his head running a hand down his dark ponytail, "something like that shouldn't be possible."

Harry looked down at himself. His usual immaculate dark suit was littered with holes, and pale smoke rose from the dark cloth, he gestured to himself, "This is the proof of that, because I can promise you he didn't have a wand," he cocked his head to the side, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he remembered back, "well not one that I saw anyway."

"You ever going to tell me what happened, you said Snape had liquid powers, so why do your clothes look like their barbecued?"

Harry's eyes glazed over as the memory of him pulling Snape's life force from his body flash through his mind, "Things got complicated."

Sirius inclined his head, "They usually do in a fight."

"Do you think Remus or Peter would know who this Doctor is?"

"I want to say that it's impossible for Remus and Peter to be involved in any dealings with life force draining monsters, but after Dumbledore's betrayal anything is possible." He shook his head. "I honestly don't know, I haven't seen either since Dumbledore's death, which in itself is suspicious."

Sirius began pacing. "Last I heard, Remus took over the werewolf pack in charge of the London werewolves," the skin above his eyes crinkled in confusion, "which is odd, since Remus always hated his wolf side."

Peter dropped off the face of the earth. I haven't heard a whisper about him in years."

He turned to face Harry, his face grave, his gray eyes like chips of stone, "I will tell you this, if you find either of them, be careful. With Snape having new powers, anything is possible."

"I will. Now, where did you say Remus was located?"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "In through one ear and out the other," he shook his head a weary smile on his face, "If I was like this, it was no wonder I drove my parents mad," his face darkened, "Still doesn't explain my mother's disciplinary habits though."

"Sirius, are you okay?"

Sirius shook his head, his easy-going smile sliding back onto his face, "I'm fine."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure? You were muttering about your mother."

He never tried to read Sirius's mind out of respect for him, but the image of a woman in dark robes beating a younger Sirius pushed its way into his mind.

Sirius's smile became a little bit more forced, "Just some old memories, kid, don't worry about it." He clapped his hands together, "Now, Remus lives in a small town called little Hangleton. There used to be a large mansion on top of the hill, but Remus knocked it down and the werewolves have built a small tent city there."

Harry pushed himself to his feet, realizing for the first time he was taller than Sirius by a good two inches; he stretched forth his hand, "Thank you for your help."

Sirius pulled him into a hug, for a moment Harry froze. Then he wrapped his arms around the older man squeezing him.

"Oh," Sirius grunted, causing Harry to release him, Sirius drew back rubbing his ribs, "That's some strength you got there."

Harry took a step back, "Sorry."

Sirius waved him off, "Don't worry about it."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"You know what," Sirius began, "I really don't like you going to a werewolf den by yourself, even if the leader is an old friend of mine, so maybe I should come with you."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Sirius asked indignantly, "I may not have your strength, but I can handle myself in a fight."

"I don't know what I'm walking into up there, Remus or his whole pack could have some strange new abilities."

"All the more reason for me to come with you."

"True but if Remus really is involved. Could you bring yourself to take him down?"

Sirius stood there, his gaze locked on the floor.

Harry nodded, "I didn't think so," he moved forward, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "It's nothing to feel bad about, he was your friend for years, plus I can fight harder without you there, you're the last true connection I have to my parents, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sirius stared into his eyes, proud of the resolve he saw there, "It's the adult's job to worry about the children, not the other way around."

Harry's lips curled upwards, "I think that particular job can be mutually inclusive."

Sirius snorted.

Suddenly green flames burst to life in the fireplace, causing both to tense.

Tonks stepped out of the flames, her dark leather outfit hugging her curves, her hair a bright golden yellow.

Spotting Harry, she smiled, her overly long canines flashing in the light of the gas lamps around the room, "I found them. I found the Flamels."

Inclining his head, Harry stepped forward, "Let's go then, before I get attacked again."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes shifting to a sky-blue.

"I will explain on the way."

"Wait a minute!" Sirius exclaimed.

In an eerie fashion, both Harry and Tonks turned to him, a single eyebrow raised.

Sirius looked between them, his mouth slightly open, "Okay, that was creepy, but you can't go meeting someone as famous as the Flamels looking like that," he gestured to Harry's burned clothes.

Tonks looked at him, trying to ignore the muscular skin exposed as the clothes finally gave way and pooled on the floor, revealing the sculpted frame beneath, "What happened to you?"

"I had a disagreement with a houseguest," Harry replied keeping his gaze locked on Sirius, "What do you suggest?"

Grinning, Sirius waved his hand.

A pale blue light bathed Harry's body.

When it faded, Harry was dressed in a black suit cut to show off his muscles. A pale blue button-down shirt hugged his frame beneath the dark blazer, and pointed black dress shoes shown in the light.

A stylized lightning bolt was pinned to the pocket of his jacket.

"Now you can go," Sirius replied clapping his hands together.

Harry flexed fingers that felt freshly washed, "You do good work."

Sirius puffed out his chest, "I'm more than a pretty face," his shoulders relaxed and a melancholy smile stretched his lips, "but the suit belonged to your dad."

Harry ran his fingers along the sleeve of his blazer, "I'll do my best to take good care of it."

Tonks looked at him was it just her imagination, or was he a bit taller and broader in the shoulders than the last time she saw him, she shook her head, forcing herself back onto the task at hand. "Now that we've got your clothing taken care of, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I need to ask the Flamel's about a Doctor."

Tonks opened her mouth, but shook her head and closed it, "You can explain it to me on the way." Taking Harry's hand in hers, they disappeared in a crack of displaced air.

Sirius's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please, Odin, watch over your son. I have a feeling there are a lot more people involved in this then what we realize, and even more unseen enemies in the world."


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Evans Potter an earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 10**

In a crack of displaced air, Harry and Tonks appeared in France's National Forest. The scent of pine and lavender hung heavy in the air.

Harry shifted his feet on the dirt path before him, his eyes scanning his surroundings, locking onto a wild boar foraging in the grass.

His enhanced hearing caught the crunching of bones. Blood dripped from the boar's mouth, the telltale signs it'd caught some poor unfortunate creature.

His gaze locked onto the dirt path before him as it wind did through the trees, Pine and Birch were mixed in with tall oak, "Are you sure the Flamels are here?"

Tonks moved up beside him, the scent of her Rose perfume filling his nose.

She nodded, "The Flamel's are right up this path, but the wards prevent me from apparating any closer."

"Any other security?"

"Not that I can tell, but then again they have been alive for over six hundred years, so they probably have some things I haven't seen before."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Harry nodded, "Alright then, I guess we better get going."

Together they strode up the path, breathing in the crisp clean air that only being in nature could provide.

Birds chirped from somewhere high above them as the sign made its arch across the sky, its journey casting long shadows along the leaf strewn floor.

"So," Tonks asked as the path began to arch upward slightly, "what are you going to do after this?"

Harry raised his shoulders, his gaze flicking around him for any sign of danger, "Probably follow whatever clues the Flamels can provide."

Air brushed past Tonks's lips, "I meant," she began an edge of irritation to her voice, "What are you going to do after we find the one who has been creating those creatures? I mean I hope to use this experience to be a better officer."

"So you don't want to be anything more?"

Tonks raised her shoulders, "It's where I feel I can do the most good," she turned to him, staring at him intently, "now what about you?"

"Oh," Harry said tearing his gaze away from the rainbow of wildflowers struggling for life beneath the trees, "Well, I know a lot more than fighting; I would like to put what I know to good use and make the world a better place."

Tonks raised a blonde eyebrow, "And here I thought you like the fighting?"

Harry's lips curled upwards, "Oh, I do, but fighting can only improve the world so much."

"So what else can you do?"

"Some friends taught me how to mix magic and technology," he replied an image of Roma flashing in his mind, "along with a few other things." He couldn't quite think of how to tell her he had absorbed the knowledge of Gellert Grindelwald and Severus Snape when he sucked the life force from their bodies.

He was still making his way through Snape's memories. No wonder the man was a bastard. With a drunken father who beat the shit out of him for having magic, he didn't have a very good start. Add to that having to wear secondhand clothes along with bullying from other children, and you don't have a man filled with rainbows and kittens.

Tonks nodded as the hill before them leveled out, "In that case, I look forward to seeing what else you can do."

"Really?"

Tonks smirked, a twinkle appearing in her blue eyes as her features shifted back to normal. Leaving her with her dark brown eyes, and light golden brown hair. She patted him on the cheek, "It's good to know you're more than a pretty face."

Harry twisted his head to the side, snapping at Tonks's fingers.

Her smirk widened, "Kinky."

Heat crept up Harry's face, making it resemble a cherry.

Tonks patted his cheek, "So cute."

Clearing his throat, Harry gestured to the house in the distance, "I believe we have a mission to complete."

With a pout, Tonks inclined her head then the playfulness flowed out of her features, leaving behind a mask of seriousness, "We can't go any farther, the wards stop anyone not keyed in from entering," she rubbed her bum, "it's quite unpleasant."

Tearing his gaze away from Tonks's leather clad posterior, Harry stretched forth his hand, feeling a tingle along his fingers, "I believe," he began slowly, "I can take care of this," a frown slipped onto his features, "but something's wrong, the wards are losing energy."

"What could cause that?"

Harry turned to her, a ring of blue fire licking his pupils, "At the rate the wards are losing energy, only one thing the death of the people inside."

"Get us inside," Tonks ordered squaring her shoulders.

Harry pushed against the wards, causing the tingle in his fingers to increase to pins and needles. Ignoring the discomfort, he curled his fingers pulling the energy.

The wards flared, transforming into a dome of luminescent blue energy.

Electricity crackled along Harry's body, locking his muscles in place, making it impossible for him to move.

"Harry!" Tonks cried staggering backwards from the electricity dancing around his body.

"Stay back," Harry commanded through clenched teeth.

Pale smoke began to rise off his body.

With a snarl, he twisted his wrist.

The luminescent blue dome imploded its energy flowing down Harry's arm and into his body.

Harry fell to his knees, his chest rising and falling rapidly, beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

Tonks stepped forward, "Are you alright?" She stretched forth a hand, hesitating at the thick smoke rising from his body and the pale blue flames dancing around the edges of his dark clothes,

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry swayed slightly, the new energy coursing through his body, leaving him feeling slightly drunk, "I'm fine," he placed a hand to his head, "those wards just pack more energy than I was expecting."

"May be," Tonks began hesitantly, "you should stay here while I check out the place."

Harry straightened, his eyes narrowed, "Not a chance." His soul sight clicked on, but the residual magic from the wards destruction left everything blurry.

Grunting he blinked, returning the world to normal, "we have no idea what we're walking into, so there's no way I'm letting you go alone."

Taking a deep breath, he allowed the magic to flow through his body, his muscles bulged slightly in the world seemed to slow as his perception increased and his head cleared. With his back straight, he strode forward, leaving Tonks to fall into step beside him.

– **XX –**

As they approached, Harry took in the Flamel home. It sat on top of a hill overlooking the massive gorge behind it.

It was a small white home with a flat porch roof extending just below the windows on the second floor.

Four square pillars held up the roof.

Tonks paused before a garden surrounded by a small white fence, "It looks like Flamel is still working," she let her eyes wander over the plants taking in their scents and vibrant colors, "most of these plants can be used for magic, or symbolize something for rituals."

They stopped underneath the arch in the center of the porch, the setting sun casting them in shadow.

Harry wrapped his hand around the iron doorknob, runes etched into the metal flared weakly, sending a burning pain through his hand.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked eyeing the smoke rising from his hand.

"I'm fine," twisting the knob, Harry pushed the door open, the excess magic in his body already healing his hand, "be ready."

– **XX –**

Entering the house, they found themselves in a small hallway. Runes near the top of the ceiling flickered with the pale yellow light, leaving them half in shadow.

A medium-sized dark Brown wooden table sat off to the left, a small bronze bowl in the center to hold knickknacks.

Past the table was a living room with white carpet, matching leather furniture set throughout the room with black lamps and an iron table in the center accenting them.

Harry glanced at the stairs to his right. The railing was a caramel color that highlighted the grain of the wood with white bars holding it up.

Tonks stepped forward, her head cocked to one side, "they're not upstairs."

"Right."

Harry took a deep breath, the scent of lavender mingled with the scent of exotic ingredients, Acromantula blood, Dragon's tears, and Phoenix ash, but getting more prevalent with each moment was the coppery scent of human blood.

"This way," they move past the stairs towards a black door. Iron was set into the doorframe. Stopping before the door, Harry traced the runes set into the iron with a finger, "This must be the way to Flamel's workshop, these runes are meant to take energy from an explosion, or high magical output and strength and the rest of the house."

Tonks inclined her head, her eyes a light with recognition, "That explains why the wards were so strong. Just imagine how many explosions this house has seen in six hundred years."

"You're assuming they lived in this spot the entire time."

"Well…" Tonks was cut off by a crash on the other side of the door.

Grabbing the handle, Harry gave it a sharp shove. The door exploded off its hinges and a shower of splinters and bits of black metal.

"Well they definitely know we're coming now," Tonks muttered.

With an aura of blue fire around him, Harry began descending the stairs, "Stay behind me."

Tonks snorted, "Yeah, not a chance." Her skin rippled, taking on a silvery metallic sheen. Raising her hands, her fingers became sharp claws, while spikes protruded from her knuckles.

– **XX –**

As they descended the stairs, the sounds of battle grew louder. Bright flashes of light illuminated figures bathed in shadow.

Harry's foot scraped along the last of the stone steps as he took the final step down, only for it to land on something soft, he threw out his arm signaling for Tonks to stop.

"What is it?" She asked her breath tickling the side of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"There's something here."

Crouching down, he increased the flames on his right arm, casting a pale blue glow over the body of Perenelle Flamel.

Tonks gasped, her heel slapping against the stone behind her as she took a step back.

Harry grimaced, but refused to look away, he needed information about what they were up against. He needed to know what Nicholas Flamel was still fighting.

Dark hair was strewn over her tan narrow face. Her mouth was open in shock, making her high cheekbones look even more pronounced.

Her light blue eyes reflected the glow of his flames, but what really drew his attention, was the neat slash in the center of her neck.

It had spilled crimson down her robes, like a grotesque drooling mouth.

Reaching forward, he traced a finger along the slash mark, his light blue aura protecting his finger against blood.

Alright, so whoever they were fighting was human. The wound didn't have the aura of a cut that was left by magic, and there was no tearing at the edges, so it wasn't made by a claw. They were dealing with the human wielding a blade, an incredibly skilled human if they could get the drop on a six hundred-year-old woman skilled in the arcane arts.

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry flexed his fingers, "Get ready, and keep your metal skin on."

The room flared into a patchwork of faded greens, grays, and translucent blues as blue fire surrounded Harry's pupils. They were on the threshold of a large room made of pale gray stone. It glowed with a pale silver light signaling it'd never had any life energy.

Shelves line the walls, glowing a faint green with residual life energy. Pale gray glass jars filled with the dimly glowing remains of animals lined the shelves along with thick bound books.

Too long wooden tables sat in the center of the room three feet apart. A cauldrons set on the end of each, with a large book between them, and vials sitting on the other side of the books. A combination of ingredients filled up the opposite end.

Two men fought at the far end of the room, the green energy that made up their bodies flared as they push themselves.

Both were of portly stature, but one had dark splotches on his translucent blue soul that overlapped his body, signifying that he had had a less than friendly past.

He stabbed a knife at his opponent, only for him to spin away, there was a tearing sound as part of the man's robes tore away.

Harry let his sight fade as they neared the stone fireplace at the far end of the room. Flickering orange flames revealed their features, half hidden in ever moving shadow.

The shorter man's had reseeding light brown hair and light blue eyes. His pudgy features were pinched and his top two front teeth hung over his bottom lip, giving him a rat -like appearance.

His opponent was an inch or two taller about 5'6.

White mutton chops trailed down his cheeks, ending in a curly goatee. Sweat glistened on his brow, gluing his wavy pale hair to his head, his dark eyes were narrowed. His lips twisted something between a grimace and a snarl.

The rat faced man blurred, appearing behind his opponent, he stabbed his knife forward.

Harry leapt, soaring through the air to slam into the man. Wrapping his fingers in the man's light blue robes he drove him backwards, slamming him into the stone wall with an oof, cracks splintering outwards from the impact.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded staring into the man's eyes through the stone dust floating on the air.

The man coughed, and Harry shook him bouncing his head off the stone, "Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew," the man rasped.

Harry's eyes widened as Peter began vibrating. He screamed as the flesh on his hands began to burn, sending acrid smoke rising from his hands. On instinct, he let Peter go staggering backwards. Translucent light blue flames mixed with blood dripping from his hands to burn on the floor.

Peter phased through the wall, a thin grin on his face.

Harry flared his power, causing bright light to fill the room as he recharged the runes lining the walls.

"Tonks, how's Flamel?" He called his head swiveling back and forth.

"Not good, he was stabbed in the back. The blade must've had some type of poison on it, because any magic I use seems to make it worse."

"Stabilize him, I'll be with you in a minute."

A gust of wind behind him caught his attention. He spun, lashing out with a foot that caught Peter in the chest. The man went flying backwards, sweeping the content off one of the tables before slamming into the floor on the other side.

Curling his fingers into a fist, he winced at the pulling sensation of his newly healed hand. Four translucent dark blue railroad spikes shimmered into existence around him, hovering in a loose circle. Flicking a finger out, they flew through the air.

Peter rolled out of the way of three, leaving them to hit the floor with a repetitive thwack.

He rose to his feet, but screamed as the fourth one punch through his shoulder knocking him on his ass again.

With a light jump, Harry launched himself over the table, landing with a soft thud before Peter.

The rat faced man whimpered, his hands clamped over his shoulder, blood oozing between his fingers.

Staring into the man's blue eyes, his translucent blue emerald were reflected back at him, he took a breath. "I'll ask you again; why are you here?"

Despite the situation, Peter's face twisted into a sneer, "I'm not telling you anything," he said defiantly, the effect was ruined by the sheen of sweat glistening on his skin along with the blood oozing between his fingers.

Harry nodded, "Have it your way." Translucent blue fire burst to life on his arm. Reaching forward, his hands sank into the man's chest.

Peter screamed, before going stiff as a board as Harry's fingers curled around his life force. With a slow pull, Harry removed the life from his body, Peter's skin going and ashen gray as the white ghostly flames left their host.

Peter Pettigrew fell backwards with a resounding thump, a look of terror etched onto his gray face.

Curling his fingers around the ghostly white fire, Harry rose to his feet. Spinning on his heel, Harry found Tonks staring at him with a mixture of fascination and horror on her face.

Disregarding that for now, Harry knelt beside Nicholas Flamel, ignoring the pool of blood that had spread out beneath his body, staining his Emerald green robes. He leaned over him, gently turning the man to face him, "Mr. Flamel," he held the fire in front of the man's eyes, "I can save you, if you want?"

Before his conversation with his mother in St Mungo's, Harry would've just shoved the life force into the man and been done with it, but now, he believed everyone deserved a choice. He glanced back at Peter's body, well almost everyone.

Nicholas Flamel shook his head, a raspy cough exploding through his lips, spraying spittle and blood on to the gold embroidery of his robes. "No, I don't want to be separated from my Perenelle," his gaze locked on to the white fire, "I want you to take the rest of my life force," Harry raised an eyebrow, "you need to know what I know, please stop this from happening again."

Absorbing Pettigrew's life force, the translucent blue fire reignited along his arm. Reaching towards Flamel's chest, he paused staring into the man's eyes, "Are you sure?"

Flamel nodded jerkily, "yes," placing his hand into Harry's, he squeezed it, "now hurry."

Staring into the man's eyes, Harry allowed his hand to sink into the man's body, as his fingers closed around the flickering flame of life force no bigger than a lighters Flamel stilled, exhaling his last breath.

Pulling his hand out of the man's body, he closed his fingers around the flame absorbing it into his body.

Six hundred years of memories and emotions slammed into him in a moment. A grimace slid onto his features as he swayed back and forth drunk from the experience.

Tonks leaned forward, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet, "I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in." As his hand slid out of Flamel's, he noticed the bright red jewel in the center of his palm.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, the Philosopher Stone."

– **XX –**

Thirty minutes later Harry sat on Sirius's dark green couch in Grimmauld Place's sitting room, a faraway look in his eyes as he absentmindedly rolled the philosopher stone between his fingers.

"So," Sirius began slowly, "you can pull the life force out of people, since when is that a thing?"

"Since yesterday," Harry answered absentmindedly.

Tonks stomped forward. Stopping before him, she placed her hands on her hips leaning over him, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorting through six hundred and thirty years' worth of memories, it's kind of distracting."

"How can you say that so calmly? You just pulled the life force out of two people!"

"Flamel asked me to. As for Pettigrew, It was necessary, Flamel was dying. Pettigrew's life force could've brought us more time to save him if he would have accepted it."

Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but Sirius cut her off, "So what have you learned?"

"Nicholas Flamel was the son of a baker," Harry began in a faraway voice, "watching his father mix ingredients to make bread caused Nicholas to wonder what else could be possible if you mix the right ingredients, this put him on the path to alchemy well before he discovered his magic."

Sirius inclined his head, "Interesting, but is there anything more relevant to our current situation."

"After taking the elixir of life, Perenelle and Nicholas discovered they were infertile. Wanting to continue their legacies, they adopted a son, Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel soaked up everything his new parents could teach him, but he thought there was a better way to extend one's life than taking an elixir that would leave you barren," he locked eyes with Tonks, "he developed the process of extracting pure life force from the living."

Tonks stopped her pacing, her eyes locked on Sirius, "So this Nathaniel is our target?"

Harry shook his head, "I doubt it. Nathaniel hasn't been seen since the late 1940s when he agreed to train an apprentice of Albus Dumbledore's."

Sirius leaned forward, "who was the apprentice. I've never heard anything about Dumbledore having an apprentice."

"I have no idea, Flamel didn't know, and if Nathaniel knew he's not in a position to tell anyone."

"Well that was useless, what did you find out from Peter?"

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry leaned back, cracking his spine, "Nothing much, his memories were protected, the only thing I got was the image of sewers."

Tonks shook her head frustration etched onto her features, "That doesn't really narrow it down."

"Hopefully, Remus will know more?"

"You really think he's involved in this?" Sirius asked.

"Peter was, and Remus was more loyal to Dumbledore than anyone."

"We don't know if any of this is connected to Dumbledore," Sirius countered.

"Flamel died because he knew of Dumbledore's apprentice, even if it's not connected to Dumbledore directly it's connected to the apprentice."

Stepping towards Tonks, Harry ignored the way she tensed as he approached, "Do you want to go talk to some werewolves?"

Tonks flashed him a strained smile, "You take me to the nicest places." She disappeared in a crack of displaced air.

Harry stared at the spot she disappeared from, he needed to fix this. He couldn't have her scared of him. Not only did he need his partner to trust him, something inside of him ached at the thought.

"Harry, wait."

Emerald green eyes met desperate gray.

"If Remus is involved, please don't kill him, I've already lost two friends, I don't want to lose another one."

"As long as he doesn't attack me, everything will be fine."

In a swirl of fire, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Evans Potter, an Earthborn Asgardian's Tale**

 **Chapter 11**

Harry appeared over the small town of Little Hangleton in a burst of fire, streamers of fire curling out from his body.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant gold is the first rays of morning sun drove the temperature down.

A cool wind pulled at his clothes, but the majesty of the site before him was ruined by the smell his enhanced senses picked up from below.

Blood mixed with spilt bowels filtered into his nose, causing him to draw back.

Collapsed square tents were scattered across the hillside overlooking the town of little Hangleton. Some burned with a familiar white fire. Others looked as if a heavyweight had pulled the stakes from the ground, causing them to collapse inwards.

Humanoid wolf bodies lay scattered along the hillside, their empty yellow eyes reflecting the rising sun, their blood painting the grass red.

Harry drifted downwards, an aura of light blue energy protecting him from the smell that grew stronger as he approached.

Touching down with the light squelching sound, he stared up the hillside. Now that he was closer, he could make out the twenty-five foot body of a leech lying at the top of the hill, shadowy cloak writhing in the light of the morning sun.

The memory of his mother's death flash through his mind, the shadows writhing on the creature's body seem to reach towards him at the memory.

With a crack of displaced air, Tonks appeared behind him, her skin paling, her hair changing into a snow white as she took in the site before her, "What happened here?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"It appears the doctor is cleaning up loose ends." He replied shoring up his mental shields

Peeling his feet away from the blood soaked ground with a slight slurping sound; Harry made his way up the hill. "You may want to strengthen your mental barriers," he called back.

Stopping before the giant leech, he knelt down, letting his eyes scanned the humongous skeleton. "The bone structure of this one is different than the one we investigated," he ran his finger underneath the Giant's forearm where some of the bones were thinner, "It appears that during the creation, however it was created took mass from here to create these," he pointed to the bones spikes protruding from its palms.

Tonks gazed around her, taking in the bodies illuminated by white fire. She swallowed thickly at the smell wafting off them. Concentrating, she drew her nose into her face. "It sounds like you're telling me this creature had a weakness," she said her voice now having a nasal quality, "it still didn't seem to help them much."

Harry snorted, a smile stretching across his face at the sound of Tonks's voice, "You say that, but a pack of werewolves took down a giant leech. As far as I know, and I would be happy to be wrong they're the only ones to take down a leech besides myself, and their task would've been a lot harder."

Pushing herself out of her crouching position, Tonks made her way over to the nearest body. The thing that surprised her most was it still had robes on. She had never seen a werewolf be able to keep its clothes during its transformation. Of course she had never seen a werewolf quite like this one either.

Kneeling closer, she ignored the yellow eyes staring into the darkness, focusing on its body.

It was more humanoid than the werewolves she had seen during her schooling at Hogwarts.

It topped out at seven feet. Dark Brown for covered its muscled body and a large muzzle jutted out from the front of its face. A large gash from the base of his stomach to the center of its just gave her a good look at its innards.

Despite the horror of the situation, she was amazed at how human its body looked. Shaking her head, she focused on another oddity. Its ears instead of being pointed were moved to the top of its head.

Reaching forward, she traced the ear between her pointer finger and thumb. The cartilage had been completely reshaped into that of a traditional wolf, the only thing that was off was the color of the fur, but she was assuming that was dictated by the person's hair color.

Moving down to its hands, which had doubled in size, she flipped one over, finding a soft dark pad on its palm. Using her pointer finger, she traced one furry finger, running the tip along the razor-sharp pointed white claw that tipped it.

The scent of fire mixed with freshly fallen rain alerted Tonks to Harry's presence, "Do you think this is the doctor's work?"

Harry dropped to one knee beside her, and despite their recent troubles, Tonks found herself leaning closer in this place of death, "It would just about have to be, traditionally British werewolves are less human, the Native Americans, Russians, and Americans are the only ones I know that have humanoid beast kin, of course Russia seems to favor more of the werebear variety."

"If these people are the doctor's work, why would he send one of his creatures to kill them?"

"He must be tying up loose ends."

"But why, I mean attacking Diagon Alley is an exactly subtle."

"I don't want to overstate my own importance, but I think if mother and I hadn't been there that day, everyone in Diagon Alley would've died. The creatures would've then fled leaving a mystery the ministry would never be able to solve."

"Of course since this doctor is a disciple of Dumbledore, it's just as likely the creatures attacked because I was there."

Tonks knelt there in silence, not sure what to say. There was nothing she could add to his statement, and it wasn't like it was his fault some madman decided to attack the alley.

A whine drifted on the air.

Harry tensed a prickling going down his spine, "Did you hear that?"

Tonks nodded slowly, her hand snatching his wrist.

Closing his eyes, Harry released a breath out of his nose before slowly opening them. All around him were the bright green bodies of werewolves, their color slowly leaching to a pale gray as the residual life force left their bodies.

Swiveling his head from side to side, Harry's gaze snapped to the left, staring directly at a fallen tent. Shutting off his vision, he slowly rose to his feet, "Stay behind me?"

"I'm not a helpless damsel you know."

"Can your shape shifting protect you from the werewolf virus?"

Tonks was silent for a moment. She was angry at herself, angry at the fear she felt in this place, angry at her fear of Harry, but mostly angry at the doctor. She was an officer of the magical law enforcement office, it was her job to protect the magical community, and this monster was making a mockery of that job.

"I don't know."

"Well my blood seems to be part liquid fire, so I think I'm good, so stay behind me."

Together they made their way over to a fallen tent down and to the left of the creature.

With a gesture, Harry yanked the tent off the ground, sending it spinning through the air to land somewhere else in the carnage.

A golden brown werewolf lay before them, its legs twisted at an odd angle, one arm missing below the elbow, blood pooling on the ground beneath it.

Its yellow eyes locked onto them, a snarl rippling its lips, showing a row of white razor-sharp teeth.

Harry raised a hand. "We're not here to hurt you, we're just trying to find out what happened and why."

The werewolf's body shuddered as its maw began to shrink. Golden brown hair receded into his body. Yellow eyes became a light blue flecked with specks of gray.

Something between a wolf's howl and a human scream exploded from the creature as his feet twisted back into place, shrinking down to human.

After what seemed like an eternity a panting naked man sat up, "Who are you?" He asked his voice rough with exhaustion.

Harry inclined his head, keeping his eyes locked on the man, "I am Harry Potter," he gestured to Tonks, "This is Officer Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks growled at him, "Don't tell people my name. With a name like Nymphadora, people are going to think I'm a sex maniac."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but a slow week chuckle escaped the man, "Still don't like your name, Do you Tonks?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "You know me?"

The man shook his head, "Only a little, your cousin brought you around before we grew apart," he looked around him, "I shouldn't have let that happen," he glanced at Harry, "I shouldn't have let a lot of things happen."

Harry took a step forward putting himself between the man and Tonks. "Who are you?"

The man slowly pushed himself to his feet with his remaining arm, causing Harry to tense, "I am Remus Lupin leader," he looked around him, "former leader of the werewolves of London."

"Any idea why someone would want to kill you?" Tonks asked moving around Harry.

"Let's not kid ourselves here. You want information on the doctor. Fix me up and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Harry glanced at Tonks. He could just pull the life force out of the werewolf, gaining his memories, but he needed to show Tonks and prove to himself that he was more than just a fighter. Slowly, Tonks nodded.

With a gesture, bright blue energy shackles appeared around Remus's ankles and around his remaining wrist.

The one around his wrist was pulled behind his back. Another shackle appeared around his neck, the chain trailing down his spine to hold his arm in place.

Harry stepped forward staring into Remus's eyes, "Try anything, and I will burn you to ash."

Remus nodded, his wolf instincts shrinking back from the power emanating from the man in front of him.

Tonks stepped up beside Harry, "Alright, you've proven your point, now let's go. We have things to do."

Concentrating in a certain way, reality rippled and they vanished, leaving only a pair of muddy shoe prints in their wake.

– **XX –**

A minute later, Remus Lupin sat on the dark green and silver couch in serious's home, his naked bum sticking to the leather.

"Is it really necessary to keep him chained up like that?" Sirius asked from Harry's shoulder as he knelt in front of the werewolf.

An emerald eye locked with pale gray, "We don't know the extent of his involvement, or if he still involved."

"Not to play the devil's advocate here," Tonks said from her spot leaning against the wall, "but I doubt he still working with the doctor, since he's the last of his pack and it appears the doctor killed the rest."

Closing his eyes, Harry released a breath through his nose, "Fine," he looked into Remus's eyes, "remember my words."

With a gesture, the shackles vanished and Remus was wearing a plain white robe.

The werewolf lifted his remaining arm, marveling at the soft fabric, "Impressive magic," he leaned back, "now why don't you tell me why you were coming to visit my pack."

Unease radiated off of Sirius.

Harry reached out with his mind, _'Sirius, what's wrong?'_

Sirius jumped at the sound of Harry's voice in his head, his eyes immediately locking onto him, _'I forgot you could do that.'_

' _Sirius, what's wrong?'_

' _Remus's attitude is different. He's more confident now. He was tortured about being a werewolf. Now he seems to have accepted it.'_

Harry looked at Remus, his werewolf nature would keep him from reading the man's mind, but that still left pulling out his life force as a last resort. he glanced back at Sirius, _'I'll keep that in mind.'_

"So Mr. Lupin, what can you tell me about the doctor?"

Lupin let his eyes scanned the occupants of the room, "Many things, but what do I get out of the deal."

"Remus," Sirius cut in, "the man's killed dozens, maybe hundreds of people."

"That's all very sad, Sirius, but I have information you want, and I need to get something out of the deal."

Harry raised his hand, blue fire curling around his fingers like writhing snakes. "I could torture you, burn out your eyes, reduce a body part to ash, or even rip out your life force, taking your memories with it, but I'm trying to show I have other skills, so certain people," his eyes flicked to Tonks, "won't be frightened of me."

He looked at Remus, the flames vanishing from his fingers, "So here's what I'm going to offer you. I know werewolves have a healing ability, so that arm will be back in a few weeks, but a man in your position, who just lost his pack, has a target on his back. Any young werewolf may try to kill you in the next couple weeks as a show of status, so you really can't afford to have that arm missing, I'll restore your arm, you tell us what you know about the doctor," luminescent blue fire filled his eyes, "otherwise I'll rip out your life force and take the information."

Remus's eyes turn yellow and a snarl burst passed his lips.

Harry leaned forward, blue flames outlining his body.

Remus cringed away from the heat radiating from his clothes, "Alright."

Harry drew back from him, slowly rising to his feet, "First the information, then I'll heal your arm."

"How do I know I can trust you to keep your end of the deal?"

"You don't have to trust him," Sirius said from Harry's left, "trust me."

For a long moment everyone was silent.

"The doctor's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I don't know much about him, besides the fact Dumbledore paid for his schooling," he looked at the three of them "and I'm not just talking about magic either. Riddle is a master of genetics, biochemistry, alchemy, and almost every other branch of magic you can think of."

Remus's remaining hand curled into a fist, "He changed those of us inflicted with the werewolf virus, allowing us a new more powerful form. Finally giving us control over the wolf. In exchange we were his army if he ever needed one."

"Then late last night," a growl rumbled deep in his throat. "One of his creatures attacked our land, "it slaughtered us without so much as a word."

"Do you know where he is?"

Remus shook his head, "No, he blindfolded us when he took us to his lair, or lab. The only thing I can tell you is it somewhere in the sewers."

"Do you know what he's planning?"

Remus bowed his head, "No I don't, I'm ashamed to say I was more concerned with being free of my curse then anything he could be doing."

Finished he looked at Harry, "Are you going to heal my arm now?"

"One more question, did you know about Dumbledore and Grindelwald's attack on the Potters?"

Remus drew back as if struck, "what! No, of course not."

Blue fire filled Harry's eyes, "If you lie to me the deals off"

Remus lurched forward, his eyes a wolfish yellow, "James and Lily were pack," he growled, "I would never hurt my pack."

Slowly, Harry nodded, "Sirius, Tonks, I need dirt, parchment, and a Quill."

"Mr. Lupin, you will need to remove the top half of your robes."

Lupin shrugged off the top of his robes, revealing the narrow scar littered frame beneath, a gash near his collarbone oozed blood, sending crimson droplets to trail down his side and drip off his prominent rib cage.

Sirius flicked his fingers, conjuring a basin. Another flick and dirt flew in from the garden through a nearby window.

Tonks flipped her wrist, sliding a Quill into her hand. Removing parchment from a pocket, she stepped forward handing both over to Harry.

Crouching down to the iron table in the center of the room, Harry drew a square of curving runes in the center of the parchment. Inside the runes, he drew a triangle of spiraling runes that split open like a flower to touch the lower corners of the square. The tip of the triangle touched the center of the squares top line.

In the middle of the triangle he finished with a simple small circle of sharp edged runes. Dots highlighted specific runes in the circle.

Sending a wave of heat over the parchment with a wave of his hand, he picked it up and placed it under Lupin's stump.

Tonks leaned over her shoulder to look at the paper, "I've never seen a runic array like that before."

"That's because it's an alchemical array." Pale blue energy swirled around his hand forming into a scalpel. Leaning forward he made slight cuts above the torn flesh.

Remus jerked away.

A light blue aura flowed around his body, freezing him in place.

"Sorry, but I can't have you moving."

Fat drops of blood dripped off the stump to land in the center of the small circle. A white light interlaced with threads of gold blossomed out from the circle.

Falling back into a cross-legged position, Harry raised both hands pointing them at Lupin's stump, "Now for the hard part." Tendrils of dirt flowed out of the nearby basin forming into the skeleton of the missing arm.

Once the skeleton was born dirt rained down over the bone, becoming an earthly facsimile of muscle. Finally, a third layer of dirt flowed over the newly created muscle to become skin fingernails and even hair.

"Incredible," Tonks breathed unable to believe the detail Harry was able to sculpt in dirt.

Hearing Tonks's remark, Harry's lips twitched. Maybe he hadn't destroyed whatever kind of relationship they were building. With a force of will, he guided the light shining off the parchment towards the arm. Golden threads trace the arm, Remus twitched as dirt became glistening muscle.

When the last of the dirt was transformed, the Golden threads wrapped around the limb like a spider's cocoon. Then the white energy flowed over it, fitting atop it like a new layer of skin, showing every detail of the new limb.

The arm pulsed as the process completed, leaving behind of faint pink scar around the bicep as the only evidence of the healing.

Remus flexed his fingers, "You do good work, but you scared me a bit when you held me in place."

"Like I told you before, Mr. Lupin, I couldn't have you moving," Pushing himself to his feet, Harry sent the remaining dirt into the gash on Lupin shoulder. Golden threads sewed the wound shut before white energy covered it over, leaving behind a thick pale pink scar.

Work finished, he turned towards the kitchen, "Now I believe you need to get out of town before Riddle finds out you're alive."

Tonks followed him, leaving the two friends to talk.

– **XX –**

Tonks entered the kitchen to find Harry at the iron stove, a teakettle in his left hand. She leaned against the bar in the center of the room, as Harry filled two cups with Earl Grey.

"Sugar, honey, or cream?"

Tonks leaned against the weathered bar in the middle of the room, "Two sugars and a dash of cream."

With a gesture, a glass canister of cream floated from the icebox. With another, a porcelain jar danced from the shelf above the stove.

"Thanks," Tonks said accepting her cup. She sipped the liquid, closing her eyes as the warmth flowed through her body, releasing the tension in her muscles. She glanced at Harry, who seemed lost in his teacup, "What you did tonight was impressive."

"I have other skills besides what I've shown. I can be more than just a monster."

Tonks cringed, "Yeah, sorry about that, I may have overreacted when I saw what you did at the Flamel home."

Harry twitched one shoulder, "It's alright. That would've been most people's reaction."

Sitting down her cup, Tonks moved around the bar, letting her fingers trail over its scarred top, "Well it shouldn't have been mine," she stopped before him, "I've known you since we were kids, I should know you wouldn't hurt me."

Harry stared into her eyes, watching them flicker between blue, emerald, and there base dark brown, "People change."

Tonks leaned forward. "Not that much," she whispered, her breath dancing across his lips. She leaned in, but Harry placed two hands on her shoulders, stopping her advance.

"If this is just your unique way of apologizing, I'm not interested, I would rather not…" He was cut off as Tonks slammed her lips into his, her tongue darting across her lips to caress his, asking for entrance.

On instinct Harry opened his mouth allowing her tongue to explore it, while his explored hers. For a moment they just stood there kissing, their arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the passion of one another.

Then when their need for oxygen became too great, they broke apart panting, their lips puffy and glistening. "So," Harry began as Tonks rested her head against his chest, "what does this mean for us?"

Tonks glanced up into his eyes, "Right now I figured we could just enjoy each other's company and see where the ride takes us."

Harry rested his chin atop her head, "I'm good with that."

For a moment they stood there in silence.

"So, how are we supposed to find this Tom Riddle?"

Tonks drew back from him, a light smirk on her face, "Way to ruin the mood."

"Well, you wanted to meet Hermione Granger," a yawn broker sentence, "a set up like what Remus described would take a lot of power. If anyone can give us a location of major power usage in the city, it's Hermione," Tonks laid her head against his chest, her eyes closed, "it's either that or talk to the City of London."

"Sounds good, we'll go in a few hours, it looks like right now you could use some rest."

Tonks pushed back from him, her eyes hard, "I'm fine."

"You haven't slept in a day and a half," he stared into her eyes, "I'm assuming what I did to Pettigrew left you unsettled," Tonks looked away.

Raising a hand, Harry turned her face to look at him, staring into her natural dark brown eyes, "Rest, I need to sort through Flamel's and Pettigrew's memories anyway. We'll journey to Granger's residence about noon."

Nodding, Tonks pulled away from him. Spinning slowly, she sauntered towards the door. Pausing in the frame, she glanced over her shoulder, "What's it like?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's it like to have other people's memories inside your head?"

Harry turned to stare out the kitchen window, but Grimmauld place wasn't a very safe neighborhood, so there was nothing on the empty streets to distract him. He turned back to Tonks, "Wonderful, and terrible at the same time. I have lifetimes of knowledge in my head, but every good and bad thing these people have done, are in here as well."

Nodding Tonks left the room.

As Tonks his footsteps faded up the stairs, Harry moved over to the ebony table on the other side of the bar.

Pulling out a simple wooden chair, he plopped himself down. Popping his feet up on the table, he closed his eyes and began the process of sorting through Nicholas's life as well as the lives of Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Evans Potter, an earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 12**

At eleven, Harry stood before the bathroom mirror in Grimmauld place, droplets of water from his shower tickling the back of his neck as they trailed out of his hair.

He stared at himself in the mirror, tall, muscular, and dark-haired. All characteristics he had inherited from his otherworldly father Odin, but did he really want to follow the path of the Norse gods? It was a path of endless battle and bloodshed.

Shaking his head, he waved a hand over his hair, slicking it back like a river of oil. It shone in the light of the candles scattered around the room.

Grabbing his clothes, which consisted of a pair of jeans, white T-shirt, and tennis shoes, he began slipping them on. His mind drifted back to what he had seen in the memories of Grindelwald, Nicholas Flamel, Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew.

All of those men had changed the world in some way, some good, some bad, but they all left a legacy behind just like the Potters. That's what he wanted; he wanted to leave a legacy besides being victorious over many battles. He wanted to improve the world.

Smoothing his T-shirt over his stomach, he headed towards the door, the idea of his legacy bouncing around in his mind, growing stronger with each step.

– **XX –**

Coming down the stairs, his hand gliding along the smooth banister, he paused three steps from the bottom as Sirius emerged from the sitting room, "Where's Remus?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "He decided to take a trip up to Canada, tried to get me to go with him," he shook his head, "but he's just too different now," his hands curled into fist a look of frustration etched on his face, "I'm not sure if I can trust him."

A bitter laugh escaped him, "How messed up is that? The one true friend I have left, and I'm not sure I can trust him."

Taking the last few steps, Harry stopped in front of him. He reached forward, pausing just before placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "It's not your fault Sirius, sometimes things just happen." He drew his hand back, "Besides you haven't lost your friend, you two just need to reconnect."

"Kind of hard to do that with a magical mad scientist out to kill him."

"True, but Riddle won't be around forever."

Gray almost silver eyes met emerald, "You think you can take him down?"

Harry closed his eyes, "I honestly don't know, but I have to try, he killed my mother and hundreds of other people."

"Well when you face him remember this, don't let your rage cloud your thinking. I don't know exactly what your mother was doing with you all these years, but I know she prepared you for life, remember that preparation."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"So," Sirius began, "what are you going to do after Riddle is defeated?"

A smile crossed Harry's face, "You know, Tonks asked me the same question, and before I didn't have a definite answer for her, but I think I do now."

"Oh?"

Flicking his wrist, Harry handed serious a stack of parchment.

The Black Lord leafed through it with the ease of long practice, his eyebrows climbing higher with each page. Lowering the pages, he stared at Harry, an incredulous expression on his face, "You," he began slowly, "want to buy the entire neighborhood of Grimmauld place?"

"Yes."

"What on earth for!" Sirius exclaimed, "This place is a dump, it's one of the reasons why my family moved here, because it's full of criminals that never ask questions no matter how strange things get."

Harry's fingers twitched with the desire to run his hand through his hair, but he had to make a good impression on this Hermione Granger, and it didn't hurt to look nice for Tonks. "Mum and dad made it possible for mutants to live in the magical world, but they and the magic mutant's don't have a place to call their own, I want to change that."

"But won't you just be causing another faction to appear, by separating them from the rest of the magical community."

"Eventually I would like to expand the neighborhood to encompass where the Leaky Cauldron is, and just because it's made for mutants and magic mutants, doesn't mean that normal wizards can't live there. I want this to be the one place the magical world can come together."

Sirius nodded, "That's ambitious," a smile spread across his face, "your parents would be proud."

"Only if I can pull it off."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

With another flick of his wrist, Harry handed Sirius a parchment scroll tied with a black ribbon. "Can you drop this, and the pages you are holding off at Gringotts for me, so they can get started on acquiring the properties?"

Taking the scroll, Sirius folded the parchment pages up, "Sure, I may even throw in a bit of money myself."

"You don't have to do that."

Sirius patted his shoulder, "I know I don't have to, I want to." With a crack of displaced air he disappeared.

"Are we ready to go?"

Harry turned, freezing at the sight before him.

Tonks glided down the stairs, the impact of her leather boots muffled on the thin carpet covering the wood. Dark jeans hugged her curves, so tight she would have almost had to have been poured into them. A white T-shirt showed off plenty of tanned skin in the upper curves of her body.

Midnight black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her purple eyes twinkled with mischief in her heart-shaped face.

She stopped before him placing a hand on his chest. "Like what you see?" She asked a coy smile curling her lips.

"Definitely," Harry breathed. Shaking his head, he continued in a stronger voice, "but I would prefer to see you in your natural form."

Standing on her tiptoes, the shape shifter leaned forward, staring into his eyes, "How natural," she whispered.

Harry's mind shut down as his stomach lurched, images of a nude Tonks flashing through his mind as another part of his anatomy twitched. Almost in a trance, he leaned forward.

Tonks ran a finger down his cheek, leaning in. Just as their lips were about to touch, she drew back, "Well we've got places to be, and people to see."

Harry stood there for a moment, stunned at the sudden change, then his eyes narrowed, "That was mean."

"It was," Tonks agreed bobbing her head up and down, "but it was also funny."

Harry stepped forward, linking his arm through hers, "You realize I'm going to have to get you back?"

One corner of Tonks's mouth twitched upwards, "I look forward to seeing you try."

With a crack of displaced air, they were gone.

– **XX –**

With a crack, the couple appeared between two brownstones.

Harry took in the street, a variety of cars sat along the curb.

Something slammed into a fence behind them. He turned, his tennis shoes gliding on manicured grass.

A black German shepherd stared at him from the other side of a chain-link fence, his deep brown eyes begging for attention, his tail wagging back and forth.

Harry's lips curved, "Sorry buddy, but I can't play."

With a whine, the dog laid down with his head on his paws, a sad look in its eyes.

Harry glanced at Tonks, "Have you been giving this dog lessons?"

Grinning Tonks stretched her arm forward elongating it so she could scratch the dog behind the ears, "No, that's all natural talent. Isn't that right boy?" She cooed.

The dog rolled over, his tongue lolling out of its mouth, its paws wrapped around Tonks's wrist as she rubbed its belly.

Harry glanced at the street, "I think we better go before someone spots us here."

Withdrawing her hand, Tonks turned to him, her bottom lip sticking out. "Party pooper."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you like him that much, we could always steal him?"

Tonks smacked his arm as they began walking out of the alley, "That's horrible." Stepping onto the sidewalk, Tonks led the way.

"Are Miss Granger's parents going to be okay with us stopping by?"

Tonks winced, "Hermione's parents won't be an issue."

"Oh?"

"Hermione's been emancipated."

"Is that normal?"

Tonks glanced to both sides of the street. The side they were on was lined with brownstones. The only thing breaking up each brick building was the uniquely painted door for each dwelling. On the other side of the street was a small Park, the seats of its single swing set swaying back and forth in the breeze.

"No, from what I gathered, Hermione's father died when she was young. Her mother passed away when she was thirteen, shortly after she discovered her mutant abilities. It's a testament to Hermione's drive, resilience, and responsible nature that she was able to get emancipated in both the mundane and magical world."

"Alright I get how she can live by herself in the mundane world, but shouldn't she be at Hogwarts right now?"

"She's already graduated."

"Impressive, how old is she?"

"Sixteen."

They stopped before the last brownstone on the street.

"You weren't kidding about her being driven."

Tonks turned to stare at the brownstone, the simple four story building made of brick. Black shutters framed the windows, accenting the door with its brass fittings. Smoke crawled from the slanted roofs chimney.

"No, I wasn't, I just wish her drive wasn't a defense mechanism to keep people away."

Harry slid his hand into Tonks's, giving it a light squeeze, "Maybe we can help."

"Maybe," Tonks replied giving his hand a squeeze.

Together they walked up the brick steps; Harry let his hand trail the iron railing. Stopping before the door, Tonks pinched the brass knocker between her thumb and pointer finger giving it a light tap on the dark wood.

For a moment there was silence, Harry leaned forward, faint footsteps echoing through the wood growing louder with each moment.

The door cracked open. A brown eye peaked through the crack, a strand of curly brown hair falling in the way, "Yes?"

"Hermione, I am Nymphadora Tonks, we met at the ministry when you installed the magic conversion technology, do you remember?"

"Yes," Hermione replied softly, her brown eye locked onto Harry, "and you are?"

Harry stared at the eye for a long moment; he could feel the unease radiating from Hermione's mind. He forced a smile on his face, trying to convey that he meant no harm, "I am Harry Potter."

"Potter," Hermione whispered, "Any relation to Lily Potter?"

Harry glanced at Tonks, "Yes," he began slowly, "she was my mother?"

The door opened, revealing a young woman about 5'2 with a mane of bushy Brown hair, deep brown eyes, round cheeks, with a thin frame hidden by a white lab coat over a pale pink button-down shirt, and khaki pants.

"Was?" She asked, her curly brown hair falling around her face.

Harry's hands curled into fists, "My mother passed away earlier this week in the attack on Diagon Alley."

"Oh," Hermione said softly.

"Did you know my mother?" His mother hadn't ever mentioned the girl, but then again that could have been for Hermione's protection.

Hermione shook her head, "No, her story just gave me hope."

"Gave you hope?"

"Hope that a magically mundane born mutant could change the world."

Harry stood there for a long moment, amazed at the impact his parents had on the people of the magical community, even after death they were still inspiring greatness in others. A small smile turned his lips upwards, "Well, I think you're on the right track."

Hermione looked at him, her head cocked to the side, "Really?"

"Really, my mother would've loved your magical conversion technology. She always said the wizarding world needed to be brought into the twenty-first century."

Hermione inclined her head, a small smile on her face, "Thank you."

"That's actually why we're here," Tonks cut in, "we have reason to believe the person responsible for the attack on Diagon Alley is working from within the sewers, we were wondering if you could help us find them."

Hermione looked at Harry, "You're a magical law enforcement officer?"

Harry shook his head, "More like a consultant. Can you help us Miss Granger, can you help me find the person responsible for my mother's death?"

Hermione stared at them for a long moment, then stepped backwards, "Come in."

– **XX –**

As Hermione led them through the house, Harry looked around. There were no pictures on the walls, no decoration.

Coming to an intersection, he found that the living rooms furniture was covered in plastic, and a layer of dust covered the dining room table.

His heart went out to the girl, he understood loss, but throwing yourself into your work was no way to live, his gaze narrowed on the back of her bushy head, there had to be something he could do, some way to help her.

"So," Hermione began as they started to climb a staircase, "what exactly do you need of me?"

"We have it on good authority that the man responsible for this situation is a man named Tom Riddle."

Hermione shook her head, "Never heard of him."

"Not surprising, Dumbledore went to great lengths to make sure no one had."

"Dumbledore, the man who fought against Grindelwald?"

"The fighting was an act, he was actually in league with Grindelwald, both of them were responsible for my father's death years ago," an image of Dumbledore breaking his mother's neck with a flick of his wand flash through Harry's mind, his hands curled into fists, "they were almost responsible for more."

"This is why I stay here and keep myself busy with my work," Hermione said stopping on a landing, "never know who to trust."

Tonks looked from side to side, close doors line the hallways on either side of her, "That's no way to live your life Hermione. There are people you can trust." She reached forward curling her fingers around Hermione's shoulder, "Like me."

"And me," Harry put in from the back of the line.

"We'll see," Hermione whispered before continuing her journey up the stairs.

Harry and Tonks shared a look. This may have been more difficult than they thought.

Reaching another landing, Harry and Tonks found themselves in a renovated attic. Large tables spanned the entire length of the room, pieces of technology glittering on their smooth surfaces. Neatly organized bookshelves lined the walls to the far left, while shelves of computer modems took up the right.

Glittering Golden runes pulled multicolored streamers of magic into them to Harry's sight. He whistled "This is impressive, but I have to ask, wouldn't it have been safer to keep your lab in the basement?"

Hermione glanced at an arched window, "I like the view from here, besides the room has been reinforced."

"Even more impressive."

"Thank you," Hermione made her way over to a floating keyboard in a ring of white light. Stretching her hand forward, the keyboard floated out of the light to hover before her. Hitting a few keys beams of light shone from round metal circles embedded in the walls, forming a holographic screen.

Harry and Tonks looked at each other, their eyes slightly wide.

"So," Hermione began keeping her eyes locked on the computer screen, "you said his name was Tom riddle"

Tonks cleared her throat, "yes, but I don't think you're going to find anything in your database."

Hermione's lips curled, "You would be surprised, I didn't do the ministry conversion runes for just gold you know."

Tonks's mouth dropped open at the implication, and Harry smirked, "I like you."

A tinge of pink flared on Hermione's cheeks as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

Newspaper clippings from a mundane newspaper piled onto the screen, the largest one showing a dark haired youth staring at the camera, his dark brown eyes lost in memory.

Clearing her throat, Hermione kept her eyes locked on the screen, "According to this, Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of Tom Riddle Senior and Merope Riddle nee Gaunt."

Harry and Tonks moved closer to the screen.

"In the late 1930s, his father was arrested for…" Hermione grimaced, "performing experiments on his wife and son, she glanced at the two of them, his mother didn't make it."

Tonks looked at Harry, "Do you think Riddle could be a mutant?"

Harry rubbed his hand on his pants leg to stop himself from running it through his hair, "It's possible. Depending on the type of experiments his father performed on them, there's no telling how his magic could've reacted."

"Does it say where Riddle was sent after his father's arrest?"

Hermione's fingers danced on the keyboard and more newspaper clippings blurred across the screen. A frowned slid onto her features, "That's odd. No it doesn't, I can't even find a record of where his Hogwarts acceptance letter was sent."

Harry inclined his head, "Either Dumbledore or Riddle himself got rid of that information."

Hermione looked at the two of them, "I can do some more research, but it will take time."

"It wouldn't do you any good," Harry's gaze flicked to the screen, "anything you would find wouldn't tell important information about Tom Riddle, like his combat experience, or what kind of powers he has now."

Tonks took a step forward, "What we need now is for you to tell us where Tom Riddle is operating."

– **XX –**

Tonks shivered as Harry's power wrapped around her. She glanced down the street as the last of the cars drove out of sight. Her gaze flicked to either side of the street, people in the coffee shop to the left turned away from the windows. A man operating an electronics store turned the camera in his window away from the street.

"You do good work."

"The telepathic message should last long enough for us to get the job done."

"I still think we should contact the magical law enforcement office and get back up."

"Do you really trust the government enough to do the right thing with the technology we're probably going to find down there?"

Tonks glanced at the manhole cover at their feet, "No."

She glanced at Harry, "It was nice of you to offer Hermione a position on your Grimmauld place project."

"You're stalling."

"Of course I'm stalling. I don't want to go down there!"

Harry flicked his hand. The manhole cover flopped over onto the asphalt.

Both recoiled at the smell wafting up from the hole in the street.

"According to Hermione's computer's, this tunnel will lead us straight to a junction that is using a lot more power than it should."

A pale blue outline surrounded Harry's body, "However if this is too much for you, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Withdrawing her nose into her face, Tonks glared at him. "Not on your life," she said in a nasally voice.

"Then follow me." Stepping forward, Harry disappeared down the hole.

"This is payback for my flirting," Tonks muttered, "I just know it."

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Tonks leapt forward, plummeting down the hole.

As she disappeared, the manhole cover rose up, slamming back into place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Evans Potter an earthborn Asgardian's tale**

 **Chapter 13**

Harry landed in the rancid water, thankful for the aura of blue energy shielding his body. Small feet scratched along concrete in the darkness.

Tonks shifted behind him, bumping his shoulder and sending him stumbling forward in the water.

"Ew," Tonks said in her nasally voice, "it's in my shoes." Her eyes morphed into a dark yellow with a vertical slit.

Focusing power into his eyes, Harry's emerald orbs glowed a luminescent blue lighting up his world as if it was day.

They stood in the middle of a dark tunnel, aged brick covered in a greasy film stretched as far as the eye could see. Wires and cables curved along the walls like the arteries and veins of some great beast. Stepping forward, he made the mistake of looking down at the brownish green water that filled the narrow channel.

Two slim stone channels funneled the water wherever this part of the city was forcing it to go.

He moved forward, sloshing the water around, causing rats hidden in the shadows to scurry deeper into the darkness.

Tonks stayed close behind him, her serpentine vision showing her the world in a less defined shade of red and orange. "You are so taking me somewhere nicer after this."

"I am?" Harry asked.

"If you want this relationship to go any farther you are."

"I don't know." he began slowly, "that joke you played on me was pretty mean."

Tonks leaned forward running her fingers across his shoulders, "Treat me right," she whispered in his ear, "and next time it won't be a joke."

A shiver went down Harry's spine. He was glad for the darkness, so Tonks couldn't see the blush he knew was radiating from his face.

He shook his head, forcing the blush away while reminding himself of his coming revenge for her prank. Two can play at this sensual game, and he would show her that he is better, but only when the time is right.

Together they moved through the sewers.

Harry winced at the sound of their steps and the water sloshing echoed off the stone walls. With as much noise as they were making, there was very little hope they would be sneaking up on Riddle.

Turning the corner, they found themselves in a larger brick tunnel.

With a sigh of relief, Tonks moved to his side, stretching her neck from side to side. "Finally," she murmured extending her arms out before her, "I can move a bit more."

The ground beneath them began to slope downwards, forcing Harry to extend his aura to stick to the solid stone beneath the water.

Tonks shuddered, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

Tonks's hair turned a bright red and she narrowed her yellow eyes at him, "Not all of us have your gifts, some of us have to shape shift our feet to keep from falling down this incline," she shivered again, "and some of us can feel things in this water."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You can shape shifter body part through your clothes?"

"My clothes are part of my body."

"Doesn't that mean…"

"Now is not the time to discuss the intricacies of my powers."

"You're right, as a matter of fact…"

A wave of cold washed over them, causing their breath to steam on the air.

"Dementor's," Tonks whispered as permafrost grew over the stone walls.

Harry grimaced, trying to ignore the images of his mother's death both at the hospital and at the hands of Dumbledore as they push themselves from the deep recesses of his mind, "Worse, leeches."

Three tall thin creatures in cloaks of writhing shadow rose out of the water, long needle like spikes protruding from their grey palms.

As one, the trio moved forward, gliding smoothly across the water, leaving no ripples in their wake.

Tonks thrust her hand forward, images of the dead bodies in Diagon Alley at the forefront of her mind. The sewer around her faded away, the dead as they rose to their feet, their cold eyes staring at her, the puncture wounds that had ended their existence oozing blood.

"You failed us Nymphadora," they hissed in a whisper, closing in around her, "you were supposed to protect us, and you failed."

Tonks shook her head, unable to tear her gaze away from the mob around her, "No," she whispered, "it wasn't my fault, I didn't know what was going to happen, I'm sorry."

Harry's hands curled into a fist, his face twisting into a grimace as Tonks began whispering to herself. Either these creatures had fed recently, or Riddle had made them stronger.

For a moment, his mental barriers flexed under the creature's combined power and the sewer faded away. He found himself standing in his mother's hospital room, staring at her body as it lay on the bed, her crimson hair fanning out all over her pillow.

Her eyes snapped open, and slowly she began to rise.

With a snarl, Harry lashed out with his telepathic powers, forcing the creatures back.

The vision broke, Harry found himself on one knee rancid water soaking through his jeans. Placing his hand on the wall, he climbed to his feet his fingernails digging into the cables bolted faster the stone. He could feel the hum of the electricity traveling through the cables beneath his palm.

His blue aura flickered back to life, drying his pants and shoes. The creatures moved forward again, eager for their next meal.

"Oh, no you don't," he snarled, pressing his hand flat against the cables. His stomach tightened as he pulled the electricity from the cables forming a net around the creatures.

The creature screamed as the electricity tore through their bodies, disrupting the mystic energy that held them together.

Curling his fingers into a fist, a dark smile crossed Harry's face as a blue flash filled the tunnel, reducing the creatures to nothing but slightly charred skeletons.

Wrinkling his nose at the steam wafting off the bones, Harry turned to Tonks. Her eyes were glazed over still lost in whatever nightmare the Leeches had put her in.

Pressing a finger to her forehead, Harry focused a spark of his power into her.

Instantly, her eyes cleared, her head snapped from side to side, her body relaxing as she found no danger, "Harry, what happened?"

"The Leeches got you in their power."

Tonks grimaced and looked away, but Harry placed his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him, "Hey, be grateful you didn't fall to your knees in shitty water."

"I still fell under their power," Tonks muttered, looking down at the water.

"These creatures are unlike anything the wizarding world has seen before, I doubt the Department of mysteries has finished looking them over completely, but if you're that discouraged, you can leave and I'll continue on my own?"

Tonks glared at him, her eyes back to their normal brown, "Not a chance."

A smile curled Harry's lips, "Let's continue on then."

Together they carefully move through the floating skeletons, Tonks eyed the steaming bones. "You know, I know they were nightmarish soul sucking monsters, but it's impressive to see the capabilities of magic in action."

They turned a corner coming to the end of their current tunnel. In front of them was a junction with a twenty foot drop into churning water below.

Harry moved to the edge, there were more tunnels to the right and left; both released brownish green water into the pool below. He stared at the tunnel directly across from them. That was where they needed to go.

Water cascaded out of the tunnel, mixing with the water below.

Tonks moved up beside him, staring into the water below as white froth boiled around its edges, "So, do we jump it?"

Harry shifted, moving closer to her, "We could, but I was thinking of something a little simpler," he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, he raised an eyebrow at the way she molded to his body, wrapping her own arm around his waist, "Are you alright?"

Tonks kept her gaze locked forward, "I'm fine, just trying to get rid of the feeling of those creatures," she glanced at him, "You called them leeches, right?"

"With what we learned in the ministry, I thought it was a fitting name," he hugged her tighter, her presence driving the residual coldness from his body. He flared his aura, bright blue mystic fire dancing over their joint bodies, causing Tonks to release a soft moan.

Ignoring the sensual sound, Harry bent his fire into a translucent sphere; its edge is pressed against the stone, sizzling away the accumulated filth. With the force of will, he drove them forward. They slowly moved across the pit.

Reaching the center, Harry's precognition pinged, "Brace your…"

The water beneath him exploded, a huge dark green serpentine body rising from the water.

With a hiss that reverberated off the stone like thunder. It opened its mouth; venom dripped from fangs the size of a man's body.

Harry caught sight of massive yellow eyes before massive jaws slammed shut on his bubble, turning his world into glistening pink flesh.

"A basilisk," Tonks whispers, "that is a freaking basilisk," her voice rising, her head snapped to Harry, "how are we not dead?"

"I am assuming, my Psionic bubble protected us from the basilisk gaze," Harry informed curiously, watching the human sized fangs press against his shield.

"You're assuming, you don't know?"

Harry twitched one shoulder, "I've never fought a basilisk before."

Clear liquid oozed from the fangs, steaming against the barrier. Where the liquid steamed, the barrier began to thin, the Venom gas begin to seep inside.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "It appears basilisk venom is strong enough to eat through my barrier." He reached forward with his mind, using the knowledge he gained from Nicholas Flamel to read the components of the basilisk venom.

"Harry," Tonks began in a firm voice, causing Harry to look at her, her eyes were their usual brown, and she stared into his with unbreakable determination, "I want you to drop me."

"What?"

"I want you to create a hole in the bottom of the barrier and drop me into the basilisk mouth."

Harry reached forward with his mind, feeling Tonks his emotions, "Why?"

"So I can take care of this."

Harry leaned forward, "You and I both know that's not the reason."

Tonks looked away.

"If you want me to even consider doing this, and I reiterate if, you're going to have to be honest with me and yourself, why do you want to do this?"

Tonks looked at him, "I froze up back there," she confessed softly, "my first real combat situation and I froze up."

Harry tightened his grip around her in a one armed hug, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's common in people's first combat experience. The important thing is to push through it so it doesn't happen again."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"I think we can find a safer option than dropping you inside a basilisk's mouth," Harry deadpanned.

Tonks looked at him, her eyes pleading, "Please Harry, I need to do this, I need to prove to myself I have what it takes to do this job."

Harry stared at her for a long moment. Thoughts and emotions radiated off her, making them easy for him to read.

This was important to her; this was not only about proving she was brave enough to do the job. It was also about proving she could stand beside him as an equal.

"How are you going to get around the basilisk's resistance to magic?"

"It's only resistant on the outside, as long as I dodge the teeth, I should be fine."

Harry glanced outside the bubble, the basilisk seem to be resistant to his Psionic powers. He could call lightning down from the sky, but that will draw attention from the mundane world.

He didn't want to involve the mundanes in this until Riddle was taking care of. If he was going to fight the basilisk, he was going to have to drop the barrier anyway, which would also put Tonks in danger.

He eyed the steaming venom, now transmuted into harmless oxygen, if worse comes to worse, he could transmute the venom in her body. He exhaled, "Get ready, you've got sixty seconds."

The silver metal swam over Tonks his body.

Harry stared at her, wondering how she could keep her clothes, while changing her skin. Shaking his head he looked into her yellow eyes, watching a black slit in their center grow wider, "Remember sixty seconds."

Tonks nodded.

"On the count of three, one, two, three." A hole opened up below Tonks, she fell like a stone, disappearing in the blackness of the basilisk's throat.

"Sixty," Harry began, "fifty-nine, fifty-eight…"

– **XX –**

Tonks's world was nothing but a mass of orange and deep reds to her infrared vision. She felt herself began to slide down its body. Crossing her arms over her chest, she concentrated. Foot long silver needles exploded from every part of her body.

– **XX –**

"Three, two, one," Harry finished. He stared at the snakes open mouth, wondering how he was supposed to stop it without hurting Tonks. He cursed himself for giving into her desires. They weren't even officially dating yet and he was whipped.

Suddenly, the snake drew back, its body thrashing like a belly dancer.

"What in the…" He was cut off from finishing his sentence as thin silver projectiles exploded from the snake's body, reducing it to very large very long hamburger meat.

On instinct, Harry closed the hole in his barrier. It glowed brighter as he poured more psychic energy into it. Needles pinged off the barrier, burying themselves a good three inches into the stone around him.

When it finally stopped, Harry drifted forward, shrinking his barrier down to a blue aura. He floated along the remains of its body, its blood now mixing with the brownish green water, "Tonks, can you hear me?" His heart tightened in his chest, he cared about the shape shifter, she showed him that there was still light in the world after his mother's death, "Tonks," he called an edge of panic in his voice, "can you hear me?"

His sight flickered on, but the residual life energy left in the apparently very old basilisk ironically made searching for Tonks like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Shutting off his vision, he raised his hands, blue energy curling around his fingers. If he couldn't find her with his site, he would transform the mess.

A metallic hand exploded from the bloody meat.

Harry drew back, both eyebrows rising to his hairline, or not.

Tonks rose out of the carnage, pink meat sticking to her metallic skin.

The tightness in Harry's chest vanished, his lips curled upward as he floated forward, "Well, you killed the basilisk, but your technique needs work."

Grinning, Tonks stepped out of the basilisk hamburger. Moving over to Harry, the silver needles pulled themselves free of the walls, basilisk corpse, and water to sink back into her body.

Harry cocked his head to the side, "I didn't know you could do that."

Hands on hips, Tonks preened despite being covered in gore, "A girl has to have her secrets."

"Indeed," Harry stretched forth his hand, the bits of meat and blood on Tonks glowed before vanishing out of existence.

Tonks looked at her gleaming silver arms, "Thanks."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Harry floated both of them upwards, "No problem."

Touching down directly across from the pipe they had been walking through, Harry stared into the darkness, according to the schematics Hermione showed us, Riddle's hideout should be at the end of this tunnel.

"Then let's go say hi."

– **XX –**

The duo turned another corner, pausing at the darkness at the end of the tunnel.

Harry narrowed his eyes, blue energy flowing to cover his Emerald green irises, "Something's not right."

"Harry, look out!"

Harry spun, catching sight of a humanoid liquid form rising out of the water.

He thrust his right arm forward, blue flames curling along the appendage.

The viscous form screamed as its body was reduced to steam, white fog filling the tunnel with its death.

"Rabastan!" A deep male voice exclaimed.

An arm made of stone flew from the wall, its open palm swiping at Tonks's face.

Sliding one foot back, Tonks brought up her knee, breaking the appendage in half at the elbow.

An earth humanoid form emerged from the wall, his bottom half still submerged in the stone. The distinctly male face snarled swinging its remaining hand at Tonks.

The shape shifter dodged under the arm, smashing her elbow in the stone face, causing it to explode into powder.

Stone shifted as the face and arm began to reform.

With the man's life energy still burning in his sight, Harry grabbed the wrist of the remaining arm. Blue energy flared around his body as he wrapped the man's life energy in his power. With a sharp pull, he sucked it into his body. The arm and the rest of the body crumbled to dust as white fire mingled with blue.

"Any idea who these two were?" Tonks asked slapping her hands together.

Harry opened his eyes, blue fire dancing in his sockets, "They were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

Tonks bumped herself lightly on the side of the head, "I should've known that when Rodolphus screamed for his brother."

Harry grimaced, images of the horrors Rodolphus had done in his life flashing through his mind.

"Are you," Tonks began.

Harry's precognition screamed at him.

"Tonks," was as far as Harry got before green lightning exploded around them, sending them both into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter an Earthborn Asgardian's Tale**

 **Chapter 14**

He crept through the one-story house, a grin on his bearded face, his targets heavy breathing filling his ears. Magic really was a wonderful thing when it came to the hunt. He took a deep breath, the metallic tang of blood filling his nose, causing his heart to beat a bit faster.

He glanced back at his last two targets, the young man and woman, the warm lifeblood still leaking onto the floor. His gaze lingered on the woman, the ponytail of her black hair coiled beneath her head like a snake, her glassy amber eyes staring up at the ceiling.

It was strange to see eyes of that color; he should've had some fun with her before he killed her, his eyes flicked down to the whole in her chest, right where her heart would be.

Shaking his head, he turned back to finding his target, moving around the chairs in the family sitting room. He crept towards the kitchen, letting his target see his shadow, his large thick fingers tightened on his wand, magic coursing through his body.

He turned the corner into the kitchen, his shadow growing long across the white tiles covering the floor. Pins from a nearby rack flew towards him. With a flick of his wand, they transformed into a horde of butterflies.

"Nice try darling," he sang, "but you're going to have to do better than that to defeat me." Despite his words, he paused in the doorway, angling his body so that it was half hidden by the frame. Was she a wizard, a mutant, combination of both, or something else entirely? He shook his head, 'this world was getting too complicated.'

He eased around the corner, his free hand transforming into stone his body hidden beneath the long black robes he wore following suit. Each footstep cracked the tile, but he ignored it. It was time to end this; someone may have heard the girl scream.

With a flick of his wand, the child screamed, a girl of twelve years old zoomed forward, the blonde hair she inherited from her father flying out behind her, he gazed into her amber eyes, soaking up the terror he saw there, "I wish we had more time to play pet, but this is the end."

A green flash filled his vision the echo of the girl scream reverberating in his ears.

–XX –

Harry's eyes snapped open, his heart hammering in his chest so hard he could almost feel it against his skin. Bright light filled his vision, forcing him to close them.

This was always the part he hated about absorbing life force. He was forced to relive the person's life. If they were nice people, it wasn't so bad, but if they were like Rodolphus Lestrange, who liked instilling terror in his victims before he murdered them, he would rather wait for his power to mature the old-fashioned way.

He slowly opened his eyes, giving his vision a chance to adjust to the light. He tried to lift his arms, but found them restrained.

"Sorry about the restraints," a male voice said, "I can't have you moving around while I examine your body, no, no, no."

A man stood in front of him, his wavy black hair ending in two curls plastered to his forehead, his dark eyes a light with curiosity. His hands poked out from beneath the sleeves of a white lab coat, his fingers twitching as they hovered above Harry's body.

"Such a fascinating creature," he muttered, a frown sliding onto his handsome face, he locked eyes with Harry, "Who made you?" he shook his head, "no don't tell me, it's more satisfying if I guess."

Ignoring the man for a moment, Harry's gaze swept the room.

He appeared to be in the center of a large chamber, two pathways were cut into the stone on either side of him. Electrical equipment was draped over the polished brick walls like a mechanical carpet, but what really drew his attention was the tank sitting in the center of the room directly across from him.

Albus Dumbledore floated in a clear solution, tubes running into his thin body. The knife wound that had ended his life was gone, replaced by new pink skin, and a faint red scar over his left eye.

Harry turned back to the man, "You're Riddle I presume."

Riddle bobbed his head up and down, "That I am," he took a short bow, "Thomas Riddle at your service."

"So, Mr. Riddle," Harry began, his gaze sweeping the room again, "Where's my friend, and what are you up to down here?"

Riddle clapped his hands excitedly a large smile on his face, "Oh your friend, she's such a fascinating creature," he cocked his head to the side, "not as fascinating as my love, but fascinating. The way she can change her body," a glazed over look filled his eyes, "so much potential"

"Mr. Riddle!" Harry said sharply, bringing the man out of his muttering, "My friend?"

Riddle nodded in insane light in his eyes, "Oh yes, your friend, she's right behind you, sleeping away after my loves surprise."

Harry's shoulders relaxed, tension draining from his body, "Who is your love, why aren't we dead, and where is Grindelwald's body?"

"Unfortunately, I had to reduce Gellert's body to raw material to continue my experiments," Riddle moved over to one of the tables on either side of him, "My love will return shortly." Walking around the table, he stared at a laptop. Wires snaked out of the back disappearing into the floor. Hitting a button, a thin blue light glided over Harry's body from somewhere above, he shook his head, "Incredible."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry tried to lean forward, feeling the metal restraining his limbs give like cardboard. He froze, he couldn't afford to break out yet, he had to find out what he was up against, what kind of power this man possessed, and who his accomplice was.

"What's incredible?"

Riddle glanced up at him from the computer screen, "You are, every cell of your body is turning into pure energy, but still keeping its shape and following the laws of the human body," he shook his head, "good thing too or my love wouldn't have been able to knock you out with her necromantic energy."

"Necromantic energy," Harry repeated.

"You're not giving my secret away, are you darling?"

Myrtle Warren strode in to the chamber from the left-hand tunnel, her plump frame moving with surprising grace, her usual hazel eyes glowing with an eerie green light. She stopped beside Tom, her short brown hair pulled back into a knot.

"Warren? You're helping Riddle, why?"

Myrtle ran her short thick fingers down the side of Tom's face, adoration shining in her eyes, "Tom and I went to Hogwarts together. He was the only one that would talk to the crazy girl fascinated with the dead."

Tom reached up, gripping Myrtle's hand, "Your ability fascinated me. It still does."

Harry cleared his throat, "As fascinating as your love story is. What the hell is going on?"

Myrtle's eyes narrowed behind her round glasses, "I think he needs more sedative, Tom dear."

Tom shook his head, "Nonsense, nonsense, he could be the key to bringing him back, to completing Dumbledore's vision. look at this," he gestured at the computer, "magic mixed with cosmic energy, bridging the gap in time and space. Blurring what is possible and what is impossible."

"Dumbledore's vision?"

A wide smile spread across Tom's face, a deranged giggle bursting past his lips, "Yes, yes," he spread his arms wide, "Dumbledore's glorious vision. A world where mutants and wizards live together, breeding each other into a superior race."

"If that is Dumbledore's plan. Why all the experiments? Why the deaths in Diagon Alley?"

Riddle's dark brown eyes hardened. "Someone," he snapped, "killed Dumbledore, so he could not lead us into this glorious new world that is slowly coming to pass. I had to do something," Riddle nodded, "yes I did, I had to continue his work, maybe bring him back."

Harry reeled, everything that happened since his return, was because his mother had killed Dumbledore all those years ago. "You did all of this," he began slowly, "to bring back your cult leader!"

"Dumbledore is not a cult leader," Riddle snapped a deranged edge to his voice, "He was a great man, he saved me," his voice dropped to a mumble, "save me, save me from the experiments."

Myrtle dropped a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Why don't you continue your work dear."

"My work," Tom wandered back over to the table with the laptop on it, "my work is very important."

Myrtle looked at Harry. "Sorry about him, his father experimented on him when he was younger, those experiments gave Tom an IQ that transcends reality, allowing him to put things together in a way no one else would ever think of, but his human brain can't handle all the information. It leaves him a little scattered."

"Human brain?"

Myrtle's eyes narrowed, "That's not important right now, who else knows you're here?"

"Enough people to take you down."

Myrtle stared at him for a long moment then shook her head, "You're lying. If more people knew you were here, you wouldn't have come alone with Officer Tonks."

Harry inclined his head, "That could be, or it could be were just the first ones to get here."

Myrtle stared at him, then turned to Tom, "Tom, we need to hurry, we could be having visitors."

Fingers danced across a keyboard.

"Missiles launched in sixty seconds," a computerized voice echoed around the chamber.

Harry's eyes widened, "Missile launch! Why the hell are you launching missiles?"

Myrtle glanced back at him, "Tom and I are tired of the magical world having to hide, so were going to make magical's the dominant species of the world. We will be remembered as the people who completed Dumbledore's dream. Our world will remember us as heroes."

"How is launching missiles going to turn you into heroes?"

"Sixteen missiles launching from different spots all over the world, each packed with a mutagen that will turn anyone with magical potential, into a magic mutant. Anyone with an X gene, will be transformed into one of us as well, their powers enhanced by mystical energy."

Knowledge from Flamel flowed to the forefront of Harry's mind, "Millions will die, there's no way a mutation on that scale will be completely stable."

"Fifty-five seconds remaining."

Myrtle inclined her head, "That's true, but that is a small price to pay for the survival of our species."

Harry launched himself forward, the sound of screeching metal echoing in his wake.

Myrtle's eyes widened as Harry flew towards her.

"No!" Tom screamed vaulting over the table, his body expanding while he moved.

He slammed into Harry, his face elongating into a snout as he drove Harry across the room.

They slammed into the far wall bits of computer equipment crunching under the impact.

Energy flooded Harry's body, expanding his muscles. Slamming a foot into the man's stomach, he forced him backwards.

Tom skidded across the ground, his new weight giving him some protection against Harry's strength.

The son of Odin turned, getting his first good look at his transformed foe.

Gone was the dark-haired man with deep brown eyes. In his place was a massive bald werewolf topping out at fifteen feet. The pointed ears on top of its head flicked from side to side, its glowing yellow eyes never leaving his form.

He raised a large hand. Each finger was double the normal length, capped with claws like miniature knives. He moved one angular foot forward, it's pointed toenails leaving deep scratches in the floor.

"What in the hell have you done to yourself?"

A deep chuckle resonated from his barrel like chest, "you didn't think with all my knowledge," Riddle began, his voice so deep it made the water in Harry's body quiver, "that I wouldn't set out to improve myself did you? You'd be surprised what a little werewolf DNA mixed with giant can do."

Flexing his fingers, Harry cocked his head to the side, "This is an improvement?"

A grin split Riddle's face, revealing two rows of large canine teeth, "At least I can think clearly in this form."

"Let's hope it helps you," Harry sprang forward.

With a roar, Riddle lunged.

– **XX –**

"Tom!" Myrtle screamed starting forward, only for an arm to wrap around her neck, and apply pressure to her windpipe.

"Where do you think you're going traitor?" Tonks whispered in her ear.

Emerald green energy exploded around Myrtle's body, forcing Tonks to let her go and leap backwards as veins along the front of her body ruptured.

Myrtle slowly turned, her hazel eyes shining with emerald power, "I am a traitor. It was the ministry that betrayed me."

"How so?" Tonks asked grimacing as her skin rippled, her veins slowly repairing themselves.

"They relegated me to a position where there would be no advancement, all because of my necromantic powers and fascination with the dead."

"You did all of this because you couldn't get a promotion?"

"I did all this because of a lack of respect!" She glanced behind her, "and love," she finished softly.

Liquid metal crawled across Tonks's body. "You really are crazy."

– **XX –**

Harry leaned back as Tom swiped at him, running his Psionic dagger along the underside of the Wolf man's bicep. Two drops of crimson blood fell to the floor before the wound closed.

"Damn," he muttered hopping over a sweep kick aimed to take out his legs. The translucent blue dagger flared, transforming into a Japanese katana. Backing up to give himself some distance, he spun the sword in his hand.

"Forty-nine seconds until launch," the female mechanized voice echoed through the chamber.

He needed to end this now, he had to stop those missiles from launching, but how Riddle's regeneration factor made any wound he inflicted pointless. He healed so fast that he wouldn't lose enough blood to become week for hours. That only left him with one option, but he had to time it right. If he missed he would end up in a lot of pain and reveal his hand.

Riddle thrust his hand forward, a runic circle three feet wide shimmering into existence around his fingers. Star-shaped runes grew up from the center forming a pentagram shape.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

A three headed snake launched itself from the center of the pentagram, fire exploding from its mouths.

Spinning on his heel, Harry dodged the snakes, causing them to slam headfirst into the wall with a sickening crack. Bringing his other sword up, Harry prepared to lop off Riddle's arm, only for the werewolf to bring his other arm around in a swipe.

A translucent blue barrier in the shape of a triangle sprang into existence between him and the oncoming attack, its hasty formation leaving it too weak, causing it to crack under the impact.

Bending his legs, he launched himself up, flipping over Riddle's body. Landing behind him, he thrust his blade forward.

Riddle spun at the last moment, causing the blade to slice along his stomach. He released a roar of pain that shook the cavern.

– **XX –**

Myrtle backpedaled as Tonks closed in, her arms raised in a boxers stance.

Green energy flared around her body, forming into a scalpel in her left hand.

Tonks thrust her fist forward, a curved blade growing out of the top of it. The curved blade sliced along Myrtle's cheek, a thin river of blood flowed down her pale skin.

Myrtle lashed out with a scalpel, the tip of the blade sliding off Tonks armored skin.

Tonks spun on her heel, bringing her left leg around to slam into Myrtle's ribs.

Myrtle grimaced, feeling her ribs cave. The force of the blow sent her away, and she rolled with it. Coming up in a crouch she smiled as she saw the emerald green energy from her last attack finally sink through Tonks armor.

Tonks drew back her right arm, only for it to morph into a ragged stump. She stared at the limb, unable to comprehend why her body morphed without her willing it.

"Do you like it," Myrtle crowed, "the ministry always look down on my abilities, but I could do so much more than what I showed them, I can absorb causes of death and injury from the dead, forming them into weapons for later use," she circled Tonks, "what you're feeling right now is the effects of the poor man who had his arm ripped off by a giant."

She held her scalpel up, its emerald green form reflected in her round glasses, "The effects should only last a few hours, but by then you'll be dead."

Tonks stared impassively back. Raising her working hand, her fingers morphed into claws, "You talk too much."

– **XX –**

Harry slammed into the far wall, cracks exploding out from the impact, he was glad he had dampened his pain receptors as he felt his left shoulder pop out of its socket.

Riddle stomped forward, his large hands clenching and unclenching, "You've put up a good fight," he gestured at Harry's katana, "but a sword is useless against me."

Harry glanced at the blade, Riddle was right, his plan would've been simpler using a gun, but he had been trained to create swords out of his mystical Psionic energy, they were second nature to him. The sword began to waver, slowly shrinking and growing wider.

Riddle raised his hand, rectangular runes in the shape of an egg burning with a black light in the center of his palm, "I have to say, it won't be as interesting studying your body with your consciousness trapped in hell, but I should still learn a lot." He thrust his arm forward.

Harry spun, Riddle's large hand slamming into the stone four inches away from him. Raising his Glock, he aimed the glowing blue translucent gun at Riddle's forehead. Releasing a breath, he slowly squeezed the trigger.

– **XX –**

Tonks rolled backwards as emerald green needles closed the distance between her and Myrtle. Springing up, she launched a hand at Myrtle stomach, a triangular blade growing out of her palm.

Myrtle's hand blurred downwards, her thick fingers wrapping around Tonks's wrist. Green energy flared around her arm as she forced Tonks's arm to bend, stabbing the triangular blade into her stomach, Tonks eyes widened as she felt the blade pierce her skin.

Myrtle grinned, "Just so you know, you wont to be healing from that, my power will see to it."

Tonks cheeks bulged, a clear liquid mixed with blood splattered onto Myrtle's face.

Myrtle grimaced. She raised her arm in an effort to wipe the substance away, only for her hand to miss her face. Her eyes widened as her body started to go numb.

Tonks flashed a smile, blood dripping down her lips, "Blowfish poison it looks like neither one of us will make it out of here," she shook her head, "I just wish I would've thought of it sooner."

A gunshot echoed through the cavern, causing both women to turn.

– **XX –**

Harry watched as Tom Riddle's body fell backwards, the hole in the center of his forehead growing shut. It wouldn't do any good. The bullet was designed to destroy his consciousness. Tom Riddle wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore.

As riddles body hit the ground with a thump, Harry saw Tonks condition. "No," he screamed. On instinct he raised the gun, two more shots echoed through the chamber.

Myrtle didn't even react to the second round of gunfire, her gaze locked on Tom as the bullets tore through her head and heart.

Her body tumbled backwards.

Without Myrtle there to hold her up, Tonks crumpled to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Harry was there, blurring over Riddles transforming body as it returned to human form.

Kneeling over Tonks's body, Harry cradled her head in his arms, "Tonks," he breathed.

"You don't have time for this," Tonks said her voice shaking as she offered him a smile; "you have to stop those missiles."

Harry shook his head. "I have to heal you first." Blue energy flooded Tonks body, causing her flame of life to flare brightly, she cried out, the necromantic energy from her wound flaring with her flame of life.

"It's not working," Harry says numbly, his eyes lingering on Tonks stomach were her own blade pierced her, "why isn't it working?"

"Harry, millions will die."

That snapped Harry out of his daze. Knowing she was right, Harry leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Stay alive," he whispered.

"You know it," Tonks said with a watery smile, "you've still got to pay me back for my prank."

Harry rose to his feet, making his way over to riddles laptop, a dull ache in his heart, knowing with certainty Tonks wasn't going to make it.

"Missiles launching," the mechanized voice announced.

Harry's eyes widened, he glanced at Tonks.

She gave him a firm nod, "Go."

In a swirl of blue fire, Harry was gone.

– **XX –**

In a burst of blue fire, Harry appeared over Europe, his mind expanding outward to track the missiles. Eyes glowing like blue suns, he reached his hand forward, wrapping his power around the giant projectiles.

His body jerked like he was being electrocuted as the momentum of the missiles was transferred into his body. Veins bulged out on his forehead, if he was human blood would've leaked from his eyes and nose as vessels ruptured, but he was more.

Pushing the pain down, he focused on what he should do about the missiles. He could open up a portal and send them far away, but that carried the risk of them hitting something or someone in the future, and whatever or whoever it hit tracking their trajectory back to earth.

He could try transmuting them, but that could have unforeseen side effects on the mutagen they carried. That only left him with one option, raising his free hand; he curled his fingers into a fist.

The missile vanished leaving behind the cone-shaped warhead that carried the crimson mutagen gas.

Gritting his teeth, Harry rotated his hand dissolving the warhead while hanging onto the gas inside. Pushing his mind farther than he ever had before, liquid fire began to leak from his eyes as every person on the planet was open to his soul sight.

White flames of all shapes and sizes burned in translucent blue souls. With each second that passed, more appeared to him. Translucent bluish white liquid fire flowed from his nose.

Spreading his hands apart, he guided a bit of the mutagen into those around the world with the strongest life force, the ones with the highest likelihood to survive. Watching the last of the mutagen merge with the host, Harry merged a piece of his own flame of life with each recipient, causing their flame to flare and increasing their chances of survival.

When the last of the mutagen was changing its host, his eyes slowly drifted shut and he fell towards the earth, fire trailing from his body.

Just before he lost consciousness, he felt Tonks life force slip away. He never saw the portal open beneath him, a rainbow of colors trapped in an oval. No one saw him disappear inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Evans Potter an Earthborn Asgardian's Tale**

 **Chapter 15**

Harry awoke to the feeling of something soft underneath him. With his eyes still closed, his mind expanded, touching everything within a six mile radius.

According to the thoughts he was reading, he was on Asgard.

Tension built in his shoulders, despite the soft bed. His biological father, Odin had intervened in his battle.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. A smooth white stone ceiling slowly came into focus. He sat up, the feather mattress beneath him giving a little more than he was used to.

He glanced around him; he was in a medium-sized room, lying in a large four poster bed in its center. A dresser was slid against the wall directly across from him with a wardrobe taking up one corner.

Throwing back the crimson covers, he swung his feet out of bed, wincing as they made contact with the cool marble floor. Rising to his feet, he swayed slightly, realizing he was taller than before. Looking down at his body, his eyes widened, his shoulders were broader and he had gained a foot in height.

Meandering over to the mirror sitting atop the dresser, he stared at his reflection, running his hand down his square jaw. "what on earth happened to me?"

"You pushed your power passed its limit, and reached your full maturation early."

Harry glanced in the mirror, finding the fiery form of the Phoenix staring at him.

"Mother," he began, only to pause at the feeling of guilt that rose in his chest. Lily Potter was his mother, she raised him, loved him, sacrificed herself for him, but he lost so much. Right now, all he wanted was a bit of family.

Phoenix moved forward with grace beyond anything Harry had seen. She laid her hands on his shoulders, her fingers curling as she applied gentle pressure.

"You've done well my son. You stopped a madman from taking the life force of people for his own personal gain, and created new mutants without causing death."

Harry stared into her golden eyes, almost mesmerized by the way her fiery hair danced and curled behind her.

"I may have saved the wizarding world, but at what cost? Tonks is dead." His hand curled into a fist, "Despite all my power I couldn't save her."

The Phoenix stood there, her hands placed on his shoulders giving him what comfort she could. There was a dull ache in her chest like she had never felt before, the pain of a mother whose child was in pain and not knowing how to fix it. She could bring Tonks back, but she didn't think that was what Harry wanted, so she just stood there and gave what comfort she could with her presence.

Harry turned, and Phoenix allowed her arms to slide from his body.

"So," he began, "what am my doing on Asgard?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

Harry raised his shoulders, his head cocked to the side. "You said it, my powers increased, my mind expanded before I ever opened my eyes," he shook his head. "scary thing was my body did it on instinct. I wasn't even trying. I read the information in at least a thousand minds within a moment."

Placing her curled pointer finger under his chin, she gripped with her thumb and raised his head to meet her gaze. "Don't be afraid of your power, it can be a great help to you if you let it," one corner of her mouth curled. "besides I'll be there to help if you need me."

Releasing his chin, Phoenix step back, "As for what you're doing here, it's time to meet your father. It's time to meet Odin."

– **XX –**

Minutes later, Harry walked with the Phoenix down an opulent hallway. Tapestries of all different colors hung from arched alcoves, each one depicting historic battles. Every once in a while a door would break up the tapestries.

Harry glanced at Phoenix, "So, how did you know I was in trouble?"

Phoenix glanced at her son. That thought still through her for a loop, her son, the child created with Odin, she shook her head. That may have been the one thing she regretted about the situation, if it was up to her, she would've chosen and elder god, but the Potters had been in control of the mechanics of his creation.

"I sensed a flare in your power, so I came to investigate."

"A scientist told me my body was made up of cells that act like human tissue, but are actually a mixture of magic and cosmic energy."

"That's a pretty accurate description of your mage fire. You remember mage fire don't you?"

Harry nodded. How could he forget the very substance his body was made of? A new substance in the galaxy that was created by Phoenix's union with Odin, he shuddered. That's a mental image he didn't need.

They stopped before a set of large golden doors. A garden scene was etched into the doors, but Harry's sight saw past the illusion. The picture was actually made up of well-hidden runes.

"Are you ready?"

Nerves roiled in Harry's stomach, but his face was set, and his back straight, "Let's do this."

With a gesture of her slender flaming fingers, the doors opened.

– **XX –**

Odin sat on his smooth blocky grey throne. The top of his body hunched forward, his right hand curled around his spear. His body tensed as the door to the throne room slowly opened, his lone blue eye locked on the crack as it grew wider.

His gaze locked on Phoenix as she strode into the room. Even after all these years, her beauty still mesmerized, the power in her moves captivated him, she would have been a worthy Queen, but one can never tame the fire of the universe.

His gaze flicked to the boy, his other son. He definitely had the features of the Royal family, the broad shoulders, height and strong jaw, but he took a lot after his grandmother, just like Balder, but oh he had the Phoenix's gaze, emerald eyes that burned like fire.

His gaze swept over his clothes, a black cotton T-shirt, leather pants, and thick boots.

With everything the boy had been through, he was surprised he didn't wear armor, but maybe he was a berserker, his lips twitched, not sure whether to frown or smile, while berserkers were useful in battle, they tended to be deadly everywhere else, he looked into the boy's eyes, intelligence and control shone within those orbs, along with power that almost rivaled the Phoenix, he shook his head, no he wasn't a berserker.

They stopped before the throne and Harry folded his arms behind his back, while Phoenix just stared at Odin.

"Odin, may I introduce you to our son, Harry James Potter…"

"Actually, it's Evans."

"With everything that happened, I feel it's important to give respect to both my parents, so I'm dropping James and replacing it with my mother's maiden name Evans."

Phoenix nodded, "Harry Evans Potter," she corrected.

This time Odin allowed his lips to curled upwards, "Harry Evans Potter, the earthborn Asgardian, I like it."

Harry dipped his head, "Thank you," he let his eyes scanned the room.

The throne room was around space, columns held up a domed roof made of octagonal panes of glass. Between the columns stood suits of armor, they look to be put together by strips of metal that overlapped, topped off by a rectangular helmet.

Harry turned back to Odin; he was a large man, long white hair rested on his shoulders. His face was heavily lined with an eyepatch over his left eye. A chest plate inscribed with runes so powerful that they burned like a sun to his sight covered his broad chest.

Silk sleeves trailed from the chest plate covering muscular arms and legs, while sturdy metal boots came all the way up to his knees.

"Why the Earthborn Asgardian?"

"Everyone in my family needs the title, that one is yours. I think it fits with everything you've done for the magical community. You feel that they are your people, that it is your responsibility to protect them with the power you have been blessed with am I right?"

Harry stood there, thinking back on what he had been through. He enjoyed discovering more about the magical world, enjoyed helping people. It gave him purpose. Slowly, he nodded, "That's right, but how did you know."

Odin leaned back in his throne, "Once I figured out my meeting with Phoenix wasn't a dream, I kept an eye on you, the way your mortal mother was raising you, I saw no reason to intervene. So, I waited and watched your growth, I am proud that you show more responsibility than your brothers, the magical realm will be a fine place for you to rule."

"I'm not going to rule the magical realm."

"Probably not forever, but as of this moment with the recent changes that have happened, the magical communities will need your guidance," he stared at Harry, one bushy eyebrow raised, "unless I was wrong about you being more responsible."

Harry's shoulders tensed, then relaxed, "No, you're right, the magical mutants are going to need my help."

Odin pointed the tip of his Spirit Harry, a beam of blue light smacked into Harry's forehead, causing him to stumble backwards.

Harry regained his footing, knowledge and applications of magic unknown to him filled his mind, he glanced at Odin, "What was that?"

"Just a little something to help you on your journey and remember this, when you need it, Asgard will stand behind you."

"Thank you."

With a stiff nod, Odin raised his spear. Drawing a circle in the air, rainbow lights covered Harry. When it faded, he was gone.

Phoenix looked at Odin, "I'm surprised you didn't offer him a chance to stay on Asgard."

"His heart belongs to earth, so why offer him something that he would turn down."

"True, but your attitude could make him feel unwanted."

"Right now I think he has other things on his mind, besides we'll have millennia to get to know each other."

Phoenix shook her head, her sun like eyes locked onto Odin, "Keep an eye on him."

Odin frowned, shaking his head from side to side, "He's not a child that needs to be watched."

"He is my only son." In a burst of fire, Phoenix was gone.

– **XX –**

In a flash of multicolored light, Harry appeared back in Riddle's lab. Almost on autopilot he made his way over to Tonks's body, bits of computer equipment crunching under his feet.

Kneeling beside Tonks body, he smoothed back her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry I didn't use my power better, I'm sorry you died. I promise. I will spend the rest of my days protecting the magical world in the way that you would have."

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Drawing back, he pushed himself to his feet, his hands curling into fists as he made his way over to the tank holding Dumbledore's body. "If you would have just waited, you and Grindelwald would've gotten what you wanted," he glared at the floating body, "magical's and mutants would've eventually interbred with one another strengthening both races and protecting us from outside threats, but no you just had to be the manipulator, had to control everything."

In his anger, his soul sight flickered on, showing him the life force fire that fueled Dumbledore's body, but without a soul, it was just living meat. Staring at the body, his eyes widened at what he saw. Every few minutes the fire would shift, revealing a screaming face.

The absorption hadn't been clean. There were bits of soul trapped in that life force. With the amount of life force that was flowing through the body, Harry was surprised and insane amalgamation of a soul hadn't emerged.

Instinctively, Harry reached forth his hand. As it neared the tank, wisps of fire snaked out of the tank curling around his fingers. In a rush of white flames, all the life force in Dumbledore's body vanished.

Harry staggered to his knees, memories and emotions flying through his mind faster than the speed of thought. With his eyes squeezed shut, he opened his hand, releasing the bits of soul that had been trapped within the life force.

After what seemed like an eternity, the life energy sunk within his own power, causing blue mage fire to blossom around his body. Rising to his feet, blue energy consuming his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar shadow like energy near Riddle's chest.

Making his way over to the man, he flipped him over with a foot, eyeing the blocky ring with an ugly black stone set in its center dangling from a chain around Riddle's neck.

Reaching forward, Harry wrapped his fingers around the ring. With a sharp tug, the chain broke.

Withdrawing his arm, cold shadow oozed between his fingers. In a blink, the cloak and wand appeared on either side of him.

More shadow oozed from the objects, causing Harry to tense. The two streams of shadow connected with the shadow wafting off the ring.

The ring yanked itself free of Harry's hand, dragging the wand and cloak behind it. Harry backed away, his eyes locked on the floating objects as the shadow flames consumed them before taking on a humanoid shape.

An oppressive feeling filled the cavern, so strong it almost drove him to his knees, his breath steamed on the air with each exhalation.

The shadow fire flaked away, revealing a beautiful dark-haired woman with around face and dark eyes. A pale blue cloak was draped over her body, held shut by a black oval-shaped brooch. Slender fingers were wrapped around the shaft of a sickle, its silver blade glinting in the light.

Her eyes locked on Harry, her black lips curving into a smile, "So," she began in a whisper so quiet it was almost inaudible, "after all these years, someone has united my trinkets," she chuckled, "and become the master of death."

Swallowing, Harry straightened, "Master of death?"

The woman cocked her head to the side, her eyes staring at Harry like she was looking into his soul. She took a step forward. You're not from the hidden magical world, "You're not from any of the bloodlines, specifically you're not from the Peverell," she raised a hand stopping just short of touching Harry's face, "oh, but you have their magic, how interesting."

Letting her hand drop to her side, the woman locked eyes with Harry, "Tell me, child, do you know the story of the deathly hollows?"

Harry twitched at being called child by a stranger, but nodded slowly, "Three brothers who supposedly bested death, and gained three powerful objects in return. Two of the brothers met death again shortly thereafter for the final time, while the third lived a long life and greeted it like an old friend."

The woman inclined her head, "That's a broad overview, but I'm curious why you say supposedly bested death?"

Harry raised his shoulders, "Seems like to me death got the last laugh in the end, at least when it comes to two of the brothers."

The woman's lips curled again, "Oh I like you. It's true I got two of the brothers very quickly, but that third was wise."

Harry's eyes widened, "Are you saying you're…"

"Death," the woman grinned showing white teeth. For a moment, her visage changed, becoming a grinning skull, "yes, yes I am."

Harry took a step back, his eyes so wide they almost disappeared into his hair, "What do you want with me?"

The woman followed him, "You have united the hollows. That means you are my master for one instance."

Harry glanced behind him. He was nearing the wall, seeing that he would have nowhere to go. He stopped backing up. Facing forward, he straightened. He took a step towards death, "What does that even mean?"

"I made the hollows on a whim to have a bit of fun. I never expected anyone to actually unite them, but as the story goes if anyone did, they would be my master, at least long enough for me to grant them one request."

Harry took another step forward, "So I can ask you anything, and you will do it."

Death closed the distance between them, "That's right," she ran a cold hand down the side of Harry's face, "the whole world is before you, all you have to do is ask for it."

Harry shivered at death's touch, but his mind was already going through the possibilities. He could ask for his parents back.

The memory of his mother saying she chose her fate flash through his mind, he shook his head, no, he had no right to pull his parents back from their eternal rest, his gaze landed on Tonks, but Tonks, she never got to live her life, it was cut short as she tried to protect others, his gaze locked on death, "Bring back Nymphadora Tonks."

Death drew back, her head cocked to one side, "Are you sure, you could have so much more, unlimited power, control over life and death, are you sure all you want is this one life?"

Harry nodded, his gaze hardened, "I'm sure, I've already got more power than I know what to do with. I want Nymphadora Tonks alive again."

"So be it." Death vanished, and a feminine gasp echoed through the room.

– **Epilogue –**

Nymphadora Tonksstrode down the sidewalk leading to Grimmauld place. Cool crisp air mixed with car exhaust from the vehicles that zoom by her filled her lungs, but she didn't care, her hand drifted down her white T-shirt to settle on her stomach, she was alive. That was all that mattered.

Turning a corner, she paused before a marble archway. It'd been a week since they defeated Riddle, and in that time Harry had been busy. The archway was one of his first creations. Harry had used his power to transport the entire street of Grimmauld place into a pocket dimension.

His new control over his power and willingness to use it unnerved her at first, but she consoled herself with the fact if he wanted to hurt people he would. The vow he had given her to only use his power to protect helped too.

She stepped towards the archway, swirling color flared to life inside, coalescing into a clear blue sky and a clean street with three-story white houses on either side.

Harry had worked with Hermione Granger to create a pocket dimension tied to our own, using the arches as an anchor. This pocket dimension is where most of the mutant's created by Riddle's mutagen moved to after their powers developed.

A misting rain began to fall, moistening her skin.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, shivering as a feeling of pins and needles washed over her body, and a white light filled her vision.

When the light faded, she found herself standing on the clean street. A blue flash in the distance caught her attention, she watched as pieces of a house appeared out of nowhere to form a new three-story home with blue siding and accented by white shutters.

She shook her head; it appears Harry was still working. Her gaze flicked to either side of the street, a child launched herself into the air, her dark pigtails flapping behind her. Her mother called for her to come back, but the child ignored her.

Sighing, a white energy dome appeared around the mother and she lifted into the air after her daughter. That was another interesting thing, Riddle's mutagen affected whole families, but not all of the powers were the same for each member.

Continuing down the street, she watched a pair of twins throw a fireball back and forth in a small Park. Things seem to be going well, her gaze flicked to a mother pushing her child on a swing, the child's fairy wings fluttering behind her.

If things continued to go well, she wouldn't be surprised if most of the wizarding world moved here, after the unspeakables check the gate of course.

Stopping outside number Thirteen Grimmauld Place, Tonks began climbing the stairs, her eyes trailing over the pale grey siding.

She really needed to talk Harry into letting her paint the house, reaching towards the bronze curved door knob, the door opened before she could touch it, revealing Harry standing there in a pair of white sweatpants, his broad bare muscular chest exposed to the world.

"Show off," she said looking into his eyes.

Harry's lips curled, a twinkle dancing in his emerald orbs, "I have to keep you interested somehow."

Tonks shook her head, like that was going to be a problem, after everything they had been through, Harry wasn't getting rid of her that easy, she glanced over her shoulder, taking in the wide swaths of land beyond the street just waiting for new creations to spring up.

"You've been busy."

"Between the magical knowledge of Odin the stowed on me, and Hermione's knowledge on pocket dimensions, I think our people can be safe here," he stretched forth his hand, a copy of Diagon Alley rose out of the ground.

Stepping into number thirteen Grimmauld place, she wrapped her arms around his body, leaning into his chest, "impressive, but I think you need to take a break."

Harry's arms encircled her, one eyebrow rising, "Oh, you have something in mind?"

A mischievous smile spread across Tonks's face as what few imperfections her body had vanished, "I might."

Harry leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips, "You don't have to do that, I like you just the way you are."

Tonks leaned her forehead against his, "Maybe I just want to have a little fun."

"A little fun," Harry repeated in a tone that made Tonks nervous

Suddenly, warmth flooded her body, intensifying between her legs and around her breasts. She released a low moan, a sound filled with sensual pleasure. She jerked as what felt like invisible fingers probed at her nether lips and teased her nipples.

Harry leaned down, "I told you I would get you back for that prank."

Tonks shivered as his breath tickled her ear, she locked eyes with him. Desire burned in her gaze as wetness ran down her inner thigh. Lashing out with a foot, the door swung shut. It was time to show him what a shape shifter could really do.


End file.
